Takumi and Misaki's Alphabet
by Arvendell
Summary: Changes are bound to happen with the perverted outer-space alien and demon president being involved with each other. There will be moments that personalities would clash, but always, they ended up being even closer. Sequel to Giving In.
1. Apple

A/N: For you who enjoyed _Giving In_ and who read my note that I would post a sequel, here is the start of the story. It was pure luck that my boss gave me a break this morning from work, so after spending the better part of it reviewing for my exam (until my head felt like it's going to explode), I decided to take a break and see what I have for the sequel I mentioned. I've read this chapter as quick as I can, and thinks that it's okay to post so here it is.

My 2nd KWMS story.

Remember, I don't own the perverted outer-space alien, the demon president, and co. I'm merely borrowing them.

Be warned, this story will be all fluff about our fave couple. **Read at your own risk! ;)

* * *

**

* * *

**"****Takumi and Misaki's Alphabet"**

_-Arvendell-_

**Chapter 1. Apple

* * *

**

* * *

"What are you eating, Usui?"

The loud voice coming from the President of Seika High's Student Council, Ayuzawa Misaki, sounded like a thunder as she bellowed at the offender of school rules. Students littering the hallway immediately sought the safety of their classrooms for fear of her wrath. Offender or not, they did not want to be within the vicinity of the target of her ire. They could only hope that whoever had made her mad would survive her wrath.

"This? You know, it's a fruit called apple, Pres. Apple comes from apple tree, which is the common name for certain related trees of the rose family. The apple tree grows mainly in the temperate areas of the world…" (1) Usui Takumi, the person who was currently the target of Misaki's ire, explained in his monotone voice.

Misaki's annoyance faltered and she could only gape at him as he babbled on about apples. When he started saying things about varieties and such, she broke out of the spell and bestowed him a withering glare.

"That's not what I meant, idiot! You shouldn't be eating while walking at the hallways!" She snapped at him.

"But I'm hungry," he whined.

She glared at him, debating whether he was telling the truth or not. When it came to this person, she was hardly right about a lot of things.

Seeing her distrustful eyes, he sighed, and then threw the apple at the nearest trash can, much to Misaki's surprise. Then, he walked towards his classroom, leaving her rooted on the spot, feeling slightly guilty.

'_This is Usui we're talking about. I don't think he's really hungry, that alien. What is he trying to accomplish now?'_

She was still pondering about Usui's unusual behaviour when the class bell rang, signalling the start of the next period. Hurrying to her class, she forgot about his behaviour as she listened attentively to the teacher.

* * *

"This is the second time this week, Usui. What is it with you and the apples?" She snapped at him as he sauntered towards her desk and sat on top of it, much to her annoyance.

"I'm hungry," he explained shortly.

"If you're hungry, why don't you eat breakfast before coming to school? There's still an hour before class. You have plenty of time to eat and come here," she said, glaring at him. When he didn't respond, her glare intensified, before she decided that it was not worth wasting her time to lecture him when he rarely listened to her. Instead, she focused her attention on the papers in front of her. She needed to work on some student council matters.

For a while, there was silence except for the sound of paper and pen…

_Crunch…crunch…_

Her eyebrows twitched, but she kept her focus on the paper in front of her.

_Crunch…crunch…crunch…_

Her hold on the pen tightened. Just how loud eating an apple could get, she wondered.

_Crunch…crunch…crunch…crunch…_

She slammed her pen on the desk as she looked up at him who looked back nonchalantly, munching on his apple.

"Can't you be quiet? I'm trying to work here," she said as calmly as possible with her teeth grinding together.

_Crunch…crunch…_

"Usui Takumi! How many ugh!"

Any words that she wanted to say died down as the apple was placed into her mouth. She didn't have a choice but to bite on it when he refused to pull it back despite her attempts to pull his hand.

_Crunch…crunch…_

She glared at him when his eyes twinkled as she chewed on the piece of apple as quietly as possible. Much to her annoyance, her face started to color.

In the end, she lost the battle against him as they shared with his apple. Good thing he didn't open his lips to gloat on his victory or she would have punched him hard.

* * *

"Usui! Do I need to say it again and again and again?" She half-screamed at him. It was the fifth time this week. He had been doing it every day since Monday.

"This apple or you. Your choice, Misa-chan," he whispered seductively, grinning in satisfaction when heat crept her face until she was looking like the red apple he was enjoying.

"You…you…argh!"

She was at a loss for words, too angry to form coherent words. She clenched her fists, trying hard not to punch him senseless. It was too easy to give in to temptation, especially while looking at his smirking face. Settling for a breathing exercise, she tried to calm herself.

Usui watched Misaki curiously, wondering what her next move would be. She was not Misaki if she was not going to do something unpredictable. Just now, he had been expecting a punch in the gut, or any part of his body, but he was wrong. His curiosity grew when she glanced around the council room, as if expecting to see anyone except him at this really early morning. She was plotting something, he just knew it.

"If...if I…make you rabbit apples, would you stop going against school rules?" She asked quietly, her face red.

'_It's only to make him not set a precedent to other students, nothing more. It's for Seika's sake, nothing else.'_

Misaki was busy having internal debate to justify her words so she didn't notice when his eyes widened, then softened, before turning naughty.

"I hope you don't offer something like that to other students when they broke school rules, Pres," he taunted. He chuckled when she whipped her head to face him, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Of course not! Only you because you're such a pain, idiot Usui!"

He moved towards her and ignoring the warning in her eyes, pulled her in warm embrace. His eyes closed in satisfaction as he felt her body flushed against him.

"Later at my place?" He whispered in her left ear, breathing in her scent. His eyes were closed, but even if he couldn't see, he knew that the fine hairs in her arms would be standing at the moment.

"O…kay…" she answered dazedly, her eyes closing of their own accord. It had been awhile since they had been close like this and deep inside her, she was wondering what took him so long to do this.

"I hope they would look like rabbit this time," he murmured with a smile, pulling her even closer.

"Shut up…" she snapped, though it lacked its usual venom. She was too comfortable to be angry at the moment.

Eventually though, they had to pull away from each others' arms. They weren't reluctant to do it, knowing that later, they would be together, and would be truly alone.

* * *

"What the…where did you get all of this?" Misaki exclaimed as she looked at his refrigerator. It was stuffed with apples.

'_No wonder he was bringing apples every day. Just how many apples a person can eat before he gets fed up with it?'_

He wrapped his arms in her middle and looked over her shoulder to the contents of his refrigerator. She was still too surprised to attempt escape.

"I was hoping that Misa-chan would come over and make me rabbit apples," he explained, planting a kiss on her shoulder. He chuckled when she tensed in his arms. Pulling away, he leaned at the kitchen counter and looked at her expectantly.

"W-what?"

He grinned at her red face.

"I'm going to watch Misa-chan make rabbit apples."

"What? No! Go to your couch and stay there until I'm finished!" She exclaimed, pushing him to the direction of the door but failing to budge him.

He pouted in response, still not moving in his spot. She glared at him.

"If you don't, I'm not going to make any rabbit apples, alien," she threatened.

He pouted all the more as he peeled his back away from the counter.

"You're mean, Misa-chan."

"Shut up and let me work in peace!"

* * *

Her fingers were dangerously holding the plate containing the sliced apples. Her body was tensed as she reluctantly placed the plate on the table. She was on a high strung, ready to strike any moment. Usui noticed it, so he wisely kept his lips shut and expression blank as he picked a slice of apple and quickly brought it into his mouth after he muttered a quiet thanks to the person hovering in front of him.

When he didn't say anything unnecessary, she relaxed her posture and sat on the other side of the couch, as far away from him as possible. He didn't let it linger, though, because as soon as her body touched the couch, he pulled her towards him. Knowing that she was being sensitive at the moment, he settled to having her beside him instead of having her in his lap.

"Open your mouth, Misaki."

Surprised by his command and his calling her by her first name, though he had called her like that several times already, she obeyed and let him fed her with a slice of an apple.

"You do know that no matter what the food look like, or taste like, as long as you made it, I will eat it, right?"

"Y-yes," she answered softly, unable to meet his serious eyes.

"Good."

Satisfied, he continued eating, alternating between feeding himself and her.

"I wonder though. What does this slice called, Misa-chan?"

He was back to teasing, and she knew it for she immediately glared at him then picked several slices of apple and stuffed it in his mouth when he started laughing.

"You really can't keep your mouth shut even for once in awhile, can you, idiot alien?"

Though her tone was condescending, he knew that she wasn't offended so he just smiled at her with his eyes as he happily munched on the apple prepared by and fed to him by his bashful girlfriend.

* * *

* * *

(1) "Apple." Microsoft® Encarta® 2009. Redmond, WA: Microsoft Corporation, 2008.

* * *

A/N: There you have the first chapter. The next one would be entitled Bed.

Well, wish me luck to my Saturday-hell-of-a-day! A report in the morning, mid-term exam in the afternoon, and group work after the exam until midnight :( I hope my September 4 would pass by okay. I've been reviewing since last week, what with the 3 inches thick readings and tons of lecture materials that would be incorporated in the exam, I think I'm going numb from all of it.

Anyway, will update when I can.

_-02 September 2010-_

_1:00 PM_


	2. Bed

A/N: Thanks **ashinat crimson flames**, _chibierhearttakumisa_, **nanettela**, _lovin-yoochun_, **NightMinsk**, _Skyecelade99_, **cherryblossomroses**, and _lovepeacer13_. I'm glad to know there are **8** people who are interested with this story ;) Hope you will enjoy this chapter ;)

* * *

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2. Bed

* * *

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Misaki shrieked when she was hoisted upon Usui's shoulder. They had finished eating her rabbit apples and had cleaned up the used utensils. They were currently sitting together at the couch, their sides touching, one of his hand around her since he refused to let her go every time she tried, when she was suddenly airborne.

"You'll see."

She was busy trying to free herself so she didn't saw where they were heading until she was suddenly dropped into something soft. She bounced a couple of times before she managed to steady herself in the soft surface to glare at him. When he winked at her in return, she bristled and looked away from him, an adorable pink adorning her cheeks. Only then was she able to take in where she was. She gasped when she realized where she had been placed. She looked at him, then back at the soft material, then back at him. She did this a few times and earned an amused chuckle from him.

"You…"

"Yes…"

Deciding that he had enough of staying away from her, he joined her.

"You...you have a bed," she said, disbelief written all over her face.

"Of course. Everybody has a bed, Misa-chan. Beds are furniture designed for rest or sleep," (2) he said flatly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know that, idiot," she snapped at him, annoyed. She had been in his apartment several times and there was no bed until now. He said before that the couch and a blanket were enough for him. And now, looking at the huge, and no doubt expensive, bed with blue covers, and feeling the softness and at the same time firmness of its material, he had overdone himself.

"You don't like the bed?"

At his sad expression, she stuttered a response.

"I…it's not that, idiot. I'm just curious, what do you need the bed for? I thought your sofa was enough?" She asked, trying to understand his actions.

"Well. The sofa is enough for me. And if Misa-chan doesn't like the bed, then I'll return it."

"Wha! That's not what I meant! And what do I have to do with this bed? This is your bed!"

She shrieked again when he pulled her in his arms then rolled them over so that he had her pinned on the bed, his weight preventing any attempts of escape from her.

"I would have preferred to sleep in the couch, but what about you? You know I won't have any complaints sleeping in couch with you on top of me. Or I could be on top, if you would prefer," he said, his eyes full of mischief.

"Pervert!"

He chuckled as she struggled violently, her face a beautiful shade of red.

"If you are to sleep, isn't a bed more comfortable than a couch to you?" He asked gently, still preventing her escape.

"W-well of course. But…"

"Then it's settled. This bed will stay here for Misa-chan."

"Like hell I would sleep here!"

"You will. Want to bet against me?"

Tempting. It was really tempting to bet against him. But before she could voice any rejection or affirmation, he rolled them over again so he was lying under her. Their position made her crimson face stayed as it was. And even though she should still fight him for being so bold, she gave up and settled her head on his shoulder. When she did it, he loosened his arms around her, and instead held her in a relaxed matter.

"Stupid Takumi…"

He smiled at the call of his first name, even with the word stupid before it. She rarely called him by his first name, too worried that someone might hear, even if they were alone.

"You should be happy I didn't buy something extravagant, like bed with canopy or…"

She gripped his shirt. Just thinking about what he was describing made her want to have conniption about the money that would have been spent.

"Yeah, yeah…You always get your way, don't you, stupid alien?" It was more a statement rather than a question. Misaki knew in first-hand experience that he mostly got his way in everything.

'_Come to think of it, is there something that he wanted that he didn't get?'_

She thought back of any instance she knew of that Usui wanted something and didn't get and found none. She blushed again when she thought of something that he had in the end.

'_Even I fell in his arms, stupid outer-space alien.'_

"What are you thinking about, Misa-chan?"

"Definitely not you, perverted alien," she answered immediately. She gripped his shirt tighter when she felt his chest moved as he chuckled, no doubt seeing past her lies.

'_Stupid alien.'_

"I'm hurt. And here I am thinking about all the things that we could do together in this huge bed," he said in mocked hurt.

She tensed for a moment, before she struggled against his arms. He was anticipating her response so the farthest she got was having her arms bracing on his chest as she glared daggers at his smirking face.

"You're really a pervert, pervert!"

"But isn't it true? We can do our assignments here, or we can talk while relaxing, or we can read books," he said innocently, though she wasn't fooled by it. "Why, what else does Misa-chan thinks we could do here in this large comfortable bed? You couldn't be thinking about…"

He wasn't able to talk anymore as she covered his mouth with her palm. As per usual, he licked the palm planted on his mouth. Unlike other times, however, she didn't pull her hand away, though she did tense at his actions.

"S-stop what you're doing, p-pervert."

She wanted to pull her hand away so that he couldn't take advantage of it, but she was worried of what would come out of his lips once they were free to talk. When she couldn't take the tingles evoked by his tongue anymore, however, she pulled her hand away and placed it on his chest, shivering as she did so.

"You're hopeless, perverted Takumi."

"Will you answer my question now?"

"Hmm…" She hummed her acquiescence, feeling weak at the moment, hating him and loving him for making her feel like this.

"Do you like the bed?"

She nodded in response, narrowly missing his chin when she did so.

Loving the trusting and relaxed manner she was acting in his arms, he dropped a kiss on the black hair tickling his neck.

"What do you like about the bed?"

"It's soft…and comfortable…makes me feel sleepy…"

Her words could be interpreted in another way, since she was currently lying on top of him. She missed that fact, and he wasn't going to point it out since he liked the way her body was resting against him.

"Really? Sleep then."

"I can't…"

"Why not?"

"I have to go home…"

He tightened his hold on her, not wanting to let go. Surprisingly, she did the same thing.

"What if I make you sleep?"

"No…you shouldn't…"

"Why not?"

"Because I have to go home. Weren't you listening, idiot Takumi?"

He chuckled, joggling her in the process.

"Will you stop moving? I'm trying to rest here," she complained, though she didn't pull away from his chest. She was comfortable, far too comfortable for her own good. She was really in danger of falling asleep in his warm embrace.

"I thought you don't want to fall asleep."

"You are right."

"But you're getting sleepy. Should we do something that would keep you awake?"

She heard the perverseness in his voice before she felt something that made her shot from her comfortable position in his arms. She opened her lips to scream at him, but he beat her into it.

"I know already. I am a pervert, right?"

"Damn right you are," she agreed with a glare, trying to control her shiver.

'_Just where the heck did he intends to move his hand before I stopped it?'_

Her heart raced as thoughts rushed in her head. He had bought a bed, a huge, soft, very comfortable bed. And she was in the said bed. More importantly, he was in same bed, with her.

She caught his hand when she thought he was going to move.

"Don't. You. Move. Usui Takumi."

"But I want to hug Misa-chan," he whined.

She looked at him suspiciously.

"Don't take me for a fool. You were trying…you…" she faltered, not knowing how to put into words the whirling thoughts in her head.

"Trying to what? I was just trying to adjust Misa-chan. You'd get uncomfortable later on, or more likely embarrassed, if I didn't move you."

She gazed at him, gauging the truth in his words. She tried to remember how she was positioned before he decided to be a pervert. She jolted anew when she recalled that she had been resting on top of him, situated between his legs. She blushed madly. In fact, her face was so hot she believed steam would come out of it.

"See? You would have killed me later on if I let you stay like that, I just know it."

He left it unsaid that the reason behind her would be attempt to kill him had nothing to do with their position but had everything to do with the reaction of a certain part of his anatomy.

"This is your fault, perverted alien! If you didn't buy this huge comfortable bed…"

"Then we would be squeezed together at the couch. Geez, what was I thinking buying this bed," he interrupted with a frown.

"T-that's not what I meant! Do you really have to twist everything I say?" She snapped at him.

"Of course. Because I'm a pervert," he responded with a matching perverted grin.

"Ugh! This is stupid! I'm going home!"

His reaction to her words was to pull her again and then rolled them over. They were back to their earlier position with her pinned beneath him, her struggles futile against his strong arms.

"I'm surprised we haven't fallen over yet with all the rolling that we're making. The bed is really huge, right Misa-chan?"

She ignored his comment, which only made him chuckle.

"Okay then. Let's get out of here before I really lock us both here."

Having said that, he set her free and helped her up. They still have other chances to enjoy the bed. For now, he would let his embarrassed girlfriend to calm down a bit.

* * *

* * *

(2) "Bed (furniture)." Microsoft® Encarta® 2009. Redmond, WA: Microsoft Corporation, 2008.

* * *

A/N: Can you guess what the title of the next chapter is? ;)

Do I have a reason to update as quickly as I can? Tell me, folks ;)

_-Arvendell-_

_07 September 2010 _

_4:20 PM_


	3. Cockroach

A/N: **chibierhearttakumisa**, _Alois Phantomhive_, **cherryblossomroses**, _ashinat crimson flames_, **l Nagisa l**, _Skyecelade99_, **lemon-limen**, _starwisher_, **lovin-yoochun**, _crystalwolfberri_, and **jobroblover93** as well as _Foolishlol_ – thanks! Glad to know you aren't averse with the story ;) I hope you don't get high on sugar with all the sweetness and fluff that this story will give you, though ;) And, definitely, this will be a long story with the chapter titles corresponding to the 26 letters of the alphabet ;)

As usual, _italicized_ words are thoughts/flashbacks.

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter 3. Cockroach

* * *

**

* * *

'_How dare he do it again to me? I'll kill him. I'll really kill him this time.'_

The words kept running Misaki's mind as she hastily made way towards the school. She was running late. All because of a certain perverted alien known as Usui Takumi.

'_Oh just you wait, you stupid alien. I'll kill you. I'll kill you painfully slow.'_

She smiled a bit as she imagined the ways she would make him suffer. But when she remembered the reason why she wanted to torture him in the first place, her smile disappeared.

'_I'll kill you!'_

Everybody was wise enough to stay away from the Seika High President who was emitting a dangerous aura as she made her way to her class. The other students' fear of her worked to her advantage, though. They were so afraid to look at her due to the dark aura surrounding her. Otherwise, they might have noticed that there was something different about her lips. If there were brave enough and looked at her and saw it, they wisely kept their lips shut and decided not to think about it. Their safety was more important than any curiosity they might have.

Her two close friends, however, were different matter. Despite her efforts to not attract Hanazono Sakura and Kaga Shizuko's attention, like attempting to escape the classroom as soon as the bell rang to go somewhere where no one could see her, she found herself having lunch with them under a tree. She knew she was acting too weird for her friends to not notice, but she couldn't help herself.

'_I'll kill you, wherever you are, Usui Takumi.'_

She ground her teeth together at the thought of him, which was pretty much all the time. How could she not think about him when he was the cause of her current predicament? She hoped her friends wouldn't look too closely at her.

She ate tensely, every movement from her friends made her flinch imperceptibly. She was so anxious that she could hardly taste the food she was trying desperately to push down to her throat.

"I saw Kuuga-kun yesterday! Kya! He's so handsome!" Sakura suddenly gushed, startling Misaki. Shizuko, on the other hand, was unaffected. "I haven't seen him lately because they are busy practicing new songs. They said they would..."

As Sakura prattled on and on about Sakurai Kuuga and his band, Misaki slowly relaxed. It was a good timing for Sakura to be excited about Kuuga. That would occupy her for quite a while and hopefully took away her attention from her for as long as she was under her current situation. She cursed Usui in her mind once more, and wondered where he was. She hadn't seen him today, not even a speck of blonde hair somewhere.

'_He must know that he's in trouble...Of course he knows! It's entirely his fault! If he isn't such a perverted outer-space alien...ugghh...thinking about him makes my blood boil. You have the nerve to hide from me, Usui Takumi!'_

Getting too worked up about Usui, Misaki failed to notice when Sakura stopped chattering, and Shizuko stopped pretending to be deaf. They were both looking at her in curiosity as a dark aura surrounded her.

"Um, Misaki, are you alright?" Sakura asked worriedly, giving all of her attention to Misaki now.

Pulled out of her plotting, Misaki looked at her friends curiously, who looked back at her with equal curiosity. No one spoke for a moment, before she slowly processed what was happening. Sakura and Shizuko were looking at her, in her face.

'_Oh no...'_

She started to panic, and tried to hide it by shoving food in her mouth, which was a bad move, because her friends' eyes followed her movement and focused on her mouth.

"Oh! We have to hurry, we need to get back to class soon," she said uselessly. She looked around, desperately trying to find something that would take her friends' gaze away from her, and at the same time, hiding her face from their proving eyes. "So, Sakura, about Kuuga-kun, when is their next concert?"

Usually, the mention of Kuuga's name would thoroughly distract Sakura. Sakura's eyes flashed with excitement, but before she could hold on to the idea and prattle about him again, she caught herself immediately. She went back to staring at Misaki curiously.

"Misaki! What happened to your lips?" Sakura cried out suddenly, making Misaki lurched towards her quickly and covered her lips.

"Don't make a scene!" she whispered urgently, looking around, and then let her shoulders sag a bit when she saw that no one was paying attention to them. She released Sakura.

"But what happened to you?" Sakura whispered worriedly, her eyes not leaving Misaki's face.

Misaki flinched, and then looked around nervously. She didn't know what she should say to her friends. But there was no way she would tell them the truth!

"Misaki? Did..."

"Cockroach."

"Huh?"

Shizuko and Sakura looked at Misaki questioningly, while she desperately fought off the blush that steadily grew at her face. She failed.

'_Ugh. Cockroach. Can't I think of better reasons?'_

"Waah! That's terrible, Misaki! Does it hurt badly? Did you kill the cockroach?" Sakura asked worriedly. She then started a tirade about cockroaches on and on while Misaki listened with confusion and anxiety.

Misaki glanced at Shizuko, and quickly looked back at Sakura when she noticed the latter's intense gaze. Shizuko was way more observant than Sakura. Sweat trickled at her nape as she desperately tried to avoid Shizuko's gaze. She thought back to what happened the previous night.

"_Okay then. Let's get out of here before I really lock us both here."_

_Having said that, he set her free and helped her up. She let him help her, all the while blushing and glaring at his smirking face. They were already at the door when he suddenly stopped, causing her to stop, too._

"_What?"_

"_I just remembered something," he said thoughtfully, looking at her with serious eyes._

"_Wha...what is it?" She asked worriedly._

"_You're so mean, Pres," he said with a pout. _

_Her brows twitched at his words, worry quickly replaced with annoyance._

"_What did I do this time, idiot Takumi?"_

_She didn't get her answer immediately as she found herself airborne, carried in his strong arms back to the bed. She struggled from his embrace, but only managed to be free when he dumped her to the bed not so gently. She immediately tried to go to the other side of the bed to get away from him, but he was quicker. He caught her and pinned her to the bed._

"_L-let me go, Usui."_

"_No."_

_She got more irritated at his response, and tried to hit him, but couldn't with her arms pinned above her head. She tried to use her knees, but he immediately caught on this and placed his weight on her legs._

"_Are you trying to damage the goods, Misa-chan?" He asked with a perverted grin. He chuckled when her eyes flickered from annoyance to confusion to realization, then to embarrassment. She struggled anew, more violent this time. Her struggles caused them to roll over. Without control over their movements, they ended up on the floor, with Usui under, cushioning her from the fall. Despite the pain from the fall, he didn't let her go. And Misaki, feeling guilty for him getting hurt, stopped struggling._

"_A...are you okay, i-idiot?" _

_His response was to sit up, still holding her close to himself._

"_I want to do this in the bed, Misa-chan."_

_After saying those words, he stood up, carrying her as if she was nothing but soft pillows, and dumped the both of them at the bed with her on his lap._

"_I promise it's nothing that you would hate," he said with a chuckle when she saw her glaring at him. He laughed when her glare only intensified._

"_Like I would believe you, perverted Usui," she snapped at him, her body tensing as she thought of the things that were probably running in his perverted head._

_He pouted, and she had the urge to touch those pouting lips with hers. She flushed when she realized what she was thinking. Before she could make another protest, he spoke again._

"_I just want to christen the bed with a kiss from Misa-chan," he whined._

_Her eyes widened as her blush intensified. _

"_O-of all the stupid things..."_

"_I've missed Misa-chan. I haven't kissed you for..." he paused, counting in his head. "...a week? No. Nine days? Hmm..."_

"_And so?" she snapped, looking away. "It's...it's not like you're going to die or anything."_

"_You're blushing," he said if only to get her to look at him. He was right as she whipped her head to face him, her eyes flashing. _

'_Of course I am, you idiot!' She screamed in her head. Any other thoughts, however, fled from her when he held the back of her head and pulled her to him for a breathtaking kiss. She froze for a moment, and then shut her lips tight when she finally caught on what he was doing. She wouldn't make things easy for the conniving male who had his lips locked onto hers. Her resistance didn't last long though when she felt a sting at her lower lip. She yelped, which was drowned in his lips. He took advantage of her momentary slip and plunged his tongue none too gently. For a moment, she forgot what he just did as she savoured the feel of his tongue brushing against hers, coaxing her to respond. He was being gentle now that she had stopped struggling. _

_He pulled away when their lungs screamed for air, but only to drop open-mouthed kisses along her jaw, her cheeks. She was panting for air, while he was busy kissing other parts of her face. She hadn't caught her breath yet when he was back to kissing her lips. This time, she readily opened her lips and accepted him inside her mouth, shyly playing against his tongue. _

The sound of bell ringing brought Misaki out of her trip to memory lane. She was blushing as she gathered her things together, Sakura still talking, though she had totally forgotten what it was all about.

* * *

"I wonder what kind of cockroach I am."

She whipped her face towards the source of voice so quick that she thought her neck would break.

"You!" She screamed. It was a good thing that no one was around the school anymore. She was left alone at the student council room, finishing some details for the student council. She thought he had left already since she didn't saw a shadow of him during the entire day. She was wrong.

"Yes? Do you need me for anything?"

Seeing him striding purposely towards her momentarily blindsided her from her anger, before her brain finally processed what he had said.

"YOU! You were eavesdropping! U-su-i Ta-ku-mi! Prepare to meet your death!" She stood from her seat and moved towards him. He didn't even falter as he opened his arms as if to welcome her for an embrace, though he knew better. He was just teasing her again. He steeled himself, and wasn't really surprised when he was shoved. She continued to shove him until his back met a wall. She gripped his tie this time, and pulled him near her face to glare at him full force.

Looking at his smirking face, she wanted to bash him repeatedly. But their closeness made her brain clouded with something else. She immediately let go of him, pushing him away, though she did worry when his head hit the wall. Her anger lessened. She moved away from him and walked back to her desk, signing as she sat there, holding her head in her palms.

"So what am I then? Do I belong to the Asian cockroach or should it be Oriental cockroach (3) or the..."

"You belong to none. You're a new breed of cockroach, stupid Takumi," she snapped at him, interrupting him from his blabber.

"Wow, you're so smart, Pres."

"Shut up, annoying alien," she said tiredly as she picked up the abandoned papers in her desk. She continued what she was doing before he showed up, ignoring him when he moved towards her and sat on her desk. Her brows twitched, though she continued working. She wasn't in the mood to scold him for sitting in her desk. He always did it no matter what she said anyway. She only reacted when he held her jaw and made her to look at him.

"Wha..."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Misaki," he said seriously, his eyes gentle while looking at her swollen lips.

She swallowed, and then looked away from him. If there was any anger left in her, it was totally gone now. How could she remain angry at him when he was apologizing to her?

'_Stupid Takumi.'_

"Don't worry. I'm sure it would be gone soon," she said quietly, glancing at him briefly. She squeaked in surprised when she noticed how close their faces had gotten. Her eyes widened as she watched him moved closer, and then closed her eyes when she felt his breath on her lips. She felt a tender kiss on her swollen lips. Her eyes flew open when the kiss didn't last long as she expected him to do.

"I'm really sorry," he whispered as he gently placed his thumb on her lips. She closed her eyes once again at the feel of him being so tender with her. He was sorry and she had forgiven him already. What mattered at the moment was that he was here with her.

* * *

* * *

(3) "Cockroach." Microsoft® Encarta® 2009. Redmond, WA: Microsoft Corporation, 2008.

* * *

A/N: As you have read, I used random words as titles, from apple to bed, to cockroach haha ;) So how about we have a game. If you can guess the right title for the next 4 chapters (D-G), I'll give you the copy of that particular chapter you have guessed right in advance, at least a couple of days before I post it here in FFN. But, you can only make **one** guess at a time for each letters (1 for each, so that's 4, right? ;). And, I didn't use adjectives as far as I can remember ;) The game is all for fun, okay? ;)

Until next time! I'll update when I'm able ;)

_-Arvendell-_

_14 September 2010 _

_10:40 AM_


	4. Dog

A/N: Some have guessed the right title for this one. It's kind of easy, and yet not, right? ;) I think I'm going to change the rules, but that's at the end. For now, you could go on with the chapter.

And yeah, thanks to you all who reviewed the previous chapter ;) As usual, don't take things too seriously. This story is just for fun so try to have a good time, okay? ;)

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter 4. Dog

* * *

**

* * *

"Stop following me!" Misaki exclaimed at Usui for the fourth time, her voice getting louder and more annoyed each time.

"Why not?" Was his nonchalant response.

"Because...ugh!"

She was so annoyed she couldn't think of anything to say to him. He wouldn't leave her side, like always, following her from school to the Maid Latte, and now from Maid Latte to wherever she was going. She made a beeline for the road not heading towards her house.

"Where are you going? This isn't the way to your house, Pres," he asked, still following her.

"I know that, idiot Usui. Can't you just leave me alone for once?" She asked with exasperation.

"No."

His answer was quick and right to the point. She clenched her fists.

'_Of course you won't, you stupid Takumi.'_

"What are you, a dog?" She snapped without looking at him, hurrying her steps. Of course, with his longer strides, he could easily matched her fast pace.

"Hmm. I thought I am a cockroach. A dog is a mammal, and cockroach is an insect. That should say about a lot of difference between the two. Well, I like being compared to dogs rather than cockroaches. I can be a dog if Misa-chan wants me to. I am Misa-chan's dog, how about that?" He said, smirking when he saw her face colored. No doubt she was remembering something that he knew too well.

"Dogs are obedient to their owners, you know. If you're my dog, then you should follow my command and go home!" She said, her voice rising with every word because of the smirk adorning his face. She knew he saw that she was blushing, and that he knew the reason why her cheeks were red. Her embarrassment made her more annoyed at him.

"Do you know that dogs typically mark their territory with urine as part of the social communication between animals in general and among the species? (4) Should I mark you as mine, Misa-chan?" he said while thinking of a certain rival, coming closer to her.

She reflexively stepped away from him, sputtering a response as she did so.

"D-don't you dare come near me, pervert!"

"Well, I definitely won't urinate on Misa-chan," he said, still coming closer to her.

"That's right!" She exclaimed as her back hit a wall. She was trapped as he placed his arms on each side of her head.

"Some dogs show their affection by licking their owner. Should I lick Misa-chan...here and there?" He asked, moving his face close to hers.

Her face, already red before, got redder with his words and actions. She placed her hands on his chest to push him, but he didn't budge.

"Sh-shut up and let me go, perverted Usui!"

She moved her head sideways when he leaned closer. She shut her eyes tight, and shivered when she felt him dropped a kiss on her cheeks. His lips stayed on her cheeks for quite a while. When she thought that he wasn't going to do anything further, she relaxed, then gasped when he licked her from her jaw up to the back of her left ear. Goosebumps appeared on her skin.

"Misa-chan is mine," he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver once again when his breath fanned on the wet spot at the back of her ear.

After his pleasurable torment to her senses, he pulled away.

"Let's go to the grocery, Pres," he said, though he didn't move from where he was standing. He waited for her to collect herself, looking proud as he watched her. When she glared at him, he knew that she was back to herself. He chuckled and started to walk with her right behind him.

"You're going to pay for that, perverted alien," she hissed at him with as much venom as she could muster. She hated the fact that he could easily make her pliant to his arms.

'_And he wasn't even holding me this time!'_

Annoyed with him and with herself, she marched towards the grocery store, overtaking him without a single glance. She knew he was laughing at her actions, but she didn't care.

They continued to walk in silence, though their postures were opposites. She was tensed and irritated, he was relaxed and cheerful.

"Stay here and don't ask any questions, Usui," she warned as soon as they reached the grocery store.

Thinking that he had teased her enough, he followed her command without a single complaint and leaned at the side of the store as she went inside.

Relieved that he listened to her for once and that his surprising compliance saved her from further embarrassment, she quickly picked the thing that she needed from the store. She was going to pay already when she noticed something at an aisle. Glancing at the entrance of the grocery store, she made a beeline to that particular aisle and picked what caught her attention.

After paying for the things she picked, she went outside and saw him where she had left him, leaning at the side of the store.

"Let's go," she said, walking ahead of him. She knew that he was right behind her so she didn't bother to look back.

After they made it several meters away from the grocery store, she slowed down a bit until he caught up. Then she slammed something on his chest. He held it with confusion, his eyes widening when he saw what she gave him.

"I don't think you've eaten while working there. And I think you don't have any plans of dropping by a restaurant to have something to eat before going home. I also doubt there's something in your refrigerator, idiot Takumi," she explained while blushing, her face turned away.

His eyes softened as he held both her hand and the treat.

"You're so sly, Misa-chan."

"Sh-shut up. Let's go," she said with embarrassment, not looking at him as she pulled away.

His eyes smiled at her words. Though she consciously denied it, in her subconscious mind, him accompanying, or stalking, her towards her home had became a routine for them.

"Really sly, Misa-chan."

She glared at him, before quickening her pace, which he easily matched. Together in silence, they headed to the Ayuzawa house.

"I'm home now so you can go back to your own," she told him when they reached her house, looking at him sideways. For some reason, she was feeling shy to look at him.

"Sure," he said, waiting for her to enter the gate. Knowing that he wouldn't leave until she was at least inside the vicinity of her house, she opened the gate.

"Don't forget to eat, idiot Takumi," she said before she had stepped inside the gate, glancing at the chocolate bar in his hand. The words hadn't left her lips for a couple of seconds when she found herself being pulled in his arms.

"Wha…"

Surprised, she gaped at him, her eyes widening further when he closed the gap between their faces and kissed her. Hard. At first, she wanted to struggle, but knowing from previous experiences that it would be futile, she stayed frozen, twitching when she felt a sting in her lips. Her wide eyes turned into slits. She hadn't forgotten about what he had done to her not so long ago. Her lips still sting, though they weren't swollen anymore.

'_You still haven't paid for that, perverted Takumi.'_

When his lips grazed her lips, asking for entrance, she gave it to him. And even though it felt nice to have his tongue brushed against hers,she set herself to get revenge for what he did to her last time. She fought hard not to get carried away by his assault to her senses.

He was momentarily surprised at her quick acquiescence, but didn't think more about it. He was kissing his beloved girlfriend's soft lips, after all. And so, he wasn't prepared when after playing with her tongue a bit, he felt pain. He pulled away in shock.

She panted for air when he pulled away. She watched him gape at her, his eyes so wide in shock that she had to laugh at him.

"Your face…"

She continued laughing, clutching her stomach when it became too much.

"Now who's being a dog?" He said with mild sarcasm when he got over his shock, smiling at her laughing freely, even if at his cost. In fact, he'd love to hear her laugh more because of him, whether he was being humiliated or not. He moved his tongue inside his mouth, tasting blood. He wouldn't tell her that, of course. He wouldn't want to destroy her merriment.

She stopped laughing and blushed at his words, then huffed when she saw him smiling.

"You deserved it, perverted alien. Grabbing me like that in front of…" she paused as realization set in. Her eyes widened as she glanced at her house, wondering if anyone saw what they just did. She almost sagged with relief when she saw that both the door and the windows were close. No one was watching.

"Good night, Misa-chan."

"Goodnight, alien."

She entered and closed the gate, then glared at him, telling him in her eyes that he should go home already. He winked at her, causing her to blush, which in turn caused him to chuckle. Huffing in annoyance, she headed to the door of her house, muttering about perverted aliens all the while.

* * *

* * *

(4) Bodner, Elizabeth M. "Dog." Microsoft® Encarta® 2009. Redmond, WA: Microsoft Corporation, 2008.

* * *

A/N: There you have it. Now, for changes in rules, I'm going to limit the guesses for the chapters. Starting now, you could only make guesses for the following chapter ;) You can give me **two** guesses ;)

And yeah, for those who have given me their e-mail addresses, I promise **not to give it to others** and that I wouldn't send you chain mails or something the like. I am expecting the same courtesy from you, folks. There's nothing I dislike about e-mails more than those chain mails saying I will have good/bad luck if I forward/don't forward this etc. ;)

That said, I hope you have a nice week. Me, not so much right now because aside from workload and school works, I have cough and cold :(

Well, until Chapter E, folks!

_-Arvendell-_

_22 September 2010 _

_3:05 PM_


	5. Eyeglasses

A/N: Thanks to those who told me they liked the previous chapter. I'm glad ;)

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter 5. Eyeglasses

* * *

**

* * *

Misaki followed Usui's movements with her eyes. There was nothing unusual in his actions. He was the same perverted outer space alien she knew, moving around in efficient, and mesmerizing – she admitted grudgingly, way as he prepared the orders of costumers of Maid Latte. What prompted her to observe him, however, had nothing to do with his bewitching ease in preparing food. She just felt that there was something amiss, and she was trying to figure out what it was.

"Hey, Usui…" she called, averting her eyes when he looked her way.

"Yes? Are there new orders?"

"Ah…no…I…nothing…" she stammered, cursing herself for not being able to say what she wanted to say. Well, it wasn't like she had figured out already what she wanted to say. Her lips were just faster than her mind at that moment.

Instead of going back to what he should be doing, he watched as her face reddened, fighting off a chuckle at the cuteness of his beloved maid.

"What's so funny?" She snapped at him. She knew without actually seeing it in his face that he was laughing at her expense. Again.

"Hmm. So Pres knows me well. I'm touched," he mocked, though his eyes were the opposite of his tone.

She sputtered denials but as usual her traitor cheeks gave her away. Defeated, she murmured, "Are you okay?"

His brow furrowed in confusion at her question.

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

She finally looked at him, as if gauging the truth in his words. She was met with an honest expression.

"You…have you eaten anything today?" She finally asked. His eyes widened for a moment, before his expression became blank, but since she was watching his face, she noticed the slip, no matter how quick it was.

"Yes," he answered nonchalantly, going back to his work. It was a wrong move for him, though, because she only became more suspicious.

"Really? When? You were at the student council room the entire lunch break. I doubt you ate during the afternoon class. Don't lie to me, Usui Takumi," she said the last sentence in a threatening way.

He faced her.

"Wow. I didn't know you were stalking me today. That's creepy, Misa-chan," he said, feigning a shiver, making a vein popped in her forehead.

"I'm not stalking you, stupid alien!" She snapped, her eyes throwing daggers at him.

"Ahh! Is something wrong here, Misa-chan?"

The manager's voice brought Misaki to where they were at the moment. Her eyes widened in mortification.

"I…I'm sorry, Manager. Please forgive me," she apologized profusely at Satsuki who, when she saw that there was nothing wrong happening at the kitchen, waved and went back to the dining area.

As soon as Satsuki disappeared, Misaki glared at Usui.

"We're not done yet, Usui."

With those words, she went back to work.

-o-

"Pres, are you not going to talk to me the whole way?" He whined as they walked towards her house. She had been giving him the silent treatment since after the event at the Maid Latte earlier.

When she didn't respond, he reached out to her shoulders and stopped her from walking. She only glared at him.

"If you don't talk to me…"

"What are you going to do? Kiss me like you usually do, perverted alien?" She interrupted. She was too annoyed to be embarrassed at her words. Meanwhile, he was surprised at her words.

"Well, if you put it that way…"

"Wait…that's it!" She exclaimed, finally solving the puzzle that had been bothering her the whole day. She looked him in the eyes. "What's wrong with you today, perverted alien?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, leaning closer to her face. She leaned away.

"Don't try to distract me," she snapped, heat creeping her face. "You haven't been doing anything perverted today, well, except now. Even when we were alone the entire time at the student council room earlier…"

He smirked.

"I didn't know that Misa-chan wanted me to do perverted th…"

His words died in his mouth when she clamped her palm on his lips.

"Be honest with me, idiot alien. That's so unlike you. You never let any opportunity to harass me passed by easily. What is wrong?" She asked firmly amidst the redness of her cheeks.

Seeing the determined expression in her face, he sighed and dropped a chaste kiss on her surprised lips.

"Because I'm worried that Pres would go doggy on me," he teased.

Her eyes flashed in irritation, but she stopped herself from screaming at him when she noticed the seriousness of his eyes. She was thoughtful for a moment, before her eyes widened.

"Is…is it because of last night?" She asked with horror.

"It's not something serious. It just stings a bit," he replied casually as he started walking again. He stopped and looked back when she didn't move. "Pres?"

"You…you mean to say…that you haven't eaten anything today because your tongue is…"

"Calm down, Pres. I'm not hungry anyway," he said, coming back to her.

Even with his placating words, she wasn't convinced. She was utterly horrified to what she had done. Even if he was a perverted outer-space alien, he still needed to eat. Didn't she just give him chocolate last night because he wasn't eating? And then she had done something that would make eating difficult for him.

"Pres? Misa-chan?"

Finally deciding to move, she grabbed his wrist and started to walk the opposite way to her home. Bewildered, he allowed her to lead him, enjoying the firm and warm hand on his arms. It wasn't long before he figured out where they were heading. A smile playing on his lips, he freed his wrist from hers, only to entwine their fingers. His smile became prominent when he noticed the redness that appeared in her cheeks. He decided not to comment on it though, so that she wouldn't get embarrassed and pull her hand away.

Hand in hand, they headed to his apartment.

* * *

"Let me see your tongue," she commanded as soon as they entered his apartment. She wanted to see the damaged of what she had done, and she couldn't just do it while they were at the street. It would be awkward if anyone saw them. Besides, it wasn't so bad to be alone with him, as long as he wasn't being so annoying and perverted.

Instead of doing what she said, Usui pulled her towards the couch and sat there, pulling her to his lap. He placed his arms around her when she attempted to escape.

"Here."

Opening his lips and sticking his tongue out, he showed her what she wanted to see.

"Wha…"

Her eyes widened when she saw the wound in his tongue. It wasn't big, but it looked painful. She lowered her eyes in shame, but he didn't let her. He held her chin to look at him, but she still averted her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Takumi…"

"Come on. It isn't a big deal, Misa-chan. Besides, I like it," he teased.

"And why would you say that, alien?"

"Because it means that I've kissed Misa-chan and tasted her mouth and…"

"You're sick, perverted Takumi!"

He only chuckled in response, pulling her to him. She struggled half-heartedly, before giving in to his wishes. She rested her head on his shoulders, clutching his shirt in her hands.

"You're stupid, don't you know that? Maybe you should see a doctor and…"

"No."

She raised her head to see his face when he answered a firm no but he prevented her by clutching her tight to his chest.

"Why not? It would probably take days for that to heal. You can't even use ice to ease the pain. I tried it…"

The last three words were only whispered words, which she didn't intend for him to hear. But he heard anyway, and it piqued his interest.

"You tried it?...Misa-chan?"

"I tried to use it on my lips last time to lessen the swelling, but it made my lips numb, for obvious reasons," she explained embarrassedly. She was desperate that time and was in a hurry.

He laughed at her response, causing her to slap his chest in retaliation. It didn't stop him though. Still laughing while she was squirming in annoyance, he laid his whole body on the couch, bringing her with him.

_Crack _

He stopped laughing and she stopped moving.

"What was that?"

He went back to a sitting position, with her still on his lap, and they both looked at the vacated part of the couch.

"Oh."

There, lying innocently, was his broken eyeglasses. She gingerly picked it up even though he was protesting, worried that she might hurt herself.

"What a shame…" she murmured, looking at the broken eyeglasses.

He looked at her questioningly, and when she noticed that he was looking, she blushed and immediately placed the broken eyeglasses at the table.

"What was that all about?" He asked in puzzlement.

"Nothing," she said, squirming in his lap, trying to get free. "I have to go home now. Let me go, alien."

"Not until you tell me why you're blushing."

"I'm not blushing!" She lied, though her face told the truth.

"Hmm. Could it be that Misa-chan likes my eyeglasses?...Or could it be that Misa-chan likes my eyeglasses in me?"

"I don't!" She exclaimed, glaring daggers at him. He only smirked knowingly, which served to embarrass her further, in turn infuriating her some more. "I'm only wondering how the lenses of your eyeglasses look like! You know…I've read that the forms of lenses of eyeglasses differ depending on the defects on vision of the user. You know, concave spherical lenses for nearsightedness (5)…" she rambled, her tone rising with each sentence.

He pulled her to him tight to save her from digging her own grave with her unbelievable lies.

"Don't worry, Misa-chan. Since I found out that you like me in my eyeglasses…er you're curious about my eyeglasses, I'll have the replacement as soon as possible and show it to you," he said, deliberately faltering to tease her further.

"You look more serious if you have your glasses on," she murmured, momentarily forgetting her embarrassment as she remembered the times she had seen him in his eyeglasses.

"Really?" He said absently, thinking about the revelations of the day. First, Misaki was very much aware of him and even though she denied it all the time, she was worried about his well-being. And the other revelation, her like of him in his eyeglasses, no matter how much she denied it. He chuckled inwardly. He would make sure to have his eyeglasses replaced as soon as possible.

* * *

* * *

(5) "Eyeglasses." Microsoft® Encarta® 2009. Redmond, WA: Microsoft Corporation, 2008.

* * *

A/N: See any pattern with the chapters? This story will be like moments in the lives of the pair, and in a way, each chapter could stand on its own, just needed some editing. However, for the purpose of continuity of this story, I try to connect the subsequent chapters with the previous chapters.

_-Arvendell-_

_05 October 2010 _

_4:05 PM  
_


	6. Flower

A/N: Thanks to you folks who reviewed the previous chapter ;) **Chibierhearttakumisa** guessed the title before and naturally managed to read the draft of this I think more than a week earlier. I only changed very few things from that draft. It took me really long to finally re-read that draft since school works took all of my free times.

No, Misaki and co. are not mine. Just borrowed them ;)

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter 6. Flower

* * *

**

* * *

Misaki felt an unpleasant shiver in her spine. She knew she was being watched. She could feel eyes on her back, though every time she looked back, she couldn't catch anyone looking at her. But she was very much aware that once she turned around, the eyes were back on her. Soon though, there were others who openly gaped at her.

Or more precisely, to the things in her hand.

She fought hard not to blush, though she knew she was failing as she felt her cheeks became warm. To cover it up, she glared at every male student who had the unfortunate luck of meeting her eyes. They cowered at her glare. The girls, however, were different matter. Besides, she couldn't just glare at them. And so they giggled and cooed, praising the things in her hands, much to her embarrassment. She would never live this down, she just knew it.

'_Damn you! Why did you have to be such an idiot and do something like this? It's really embarrassing.'_

Wanting to be free of the stares, she hurried to her classroom. It was not like no one stared in her class though. However, it was much better rather than being in the open where every student in other classes could see her.

She glared at the things in her hand, before her eyes softened. They were so beautiful that she couldn't stay angry for long. Well, as long as she wasn't feeling uncomfortable. Besides, she couldn't blame these things. If there was anyone to blame, it was the idiot who placed these in her desk. It was such a shock to her system when she came to the student council room and found them on her desk, especially since it was really early and she met not a single student along the way.

"Wow Misaki, those are beautiful flowers!" Sakura exclaimed, admiring the flowers in her hands as soon as she sat in her chair.

"Ah…really…" was all she could say, feeling her embarrassment went up a notch.

"Of course! What kind of flowers are they? I haven't seen them before?"

She looked at the innocent white and lavender flowers in her hand, and then back to Sakura's waiting face. She blushed when she realized that everybody in class were either looking or listening to their conversation.

"I'm not really sure. I don't have any idea," she said quietly.

"Well, you should ask Usui-kun about it," Sakura whispered, minding the other people around them.

Misaki reddened some more as her body tingled with denials.

"Wha…why would I ask him?"

"Huh? Didn't he give those flowers to you?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"No, he did not," she denied. When Sakura looked at her disbelievingly, she backtracked. "Well, I'm not sure if they're from him. I just saw them at my desk this morning."

"Of course they're from him!" Sakura exclaimed confidently, pink petals seeming to surround her as she bounced excitedly.

"Sakura," she hissed at Sakura's loud voice. Now, everyone was looking at them in puzzlement, no doubt hearing the 'him' part of Sakura's statement and wondering who was 'him'. Really, she could just hear the gossips all over the school.

"Sorry, Misaki. But it's got to be him. Who else would be brave enough to give you flowers other than him, right?" Sakura whispered.

Of course, Misaki mentally agreed, knowing that it was only him who wasn't afraid of her wrath. And wasn't he the one who crossed her mind as soon as she saw the flowers earlier?

Before the day was over, Misaki knew that everybody at the school knew about her having flowers from some secret admirer. Some curious students even dared to come and peeked at her classroom to see it. She had screamed to anyone, particularly male, whom she caught gossiping. Really, they were even worse than women. She was tempted to throw the flowers in the trashcan, but somehow didn't have the heart to do it. Once, she tried to shove them in her bag, but Sakura was so horrified that she tossed the idea away. She had questioned herself why she didn't just left the flowers at the student council room where she found it, but she knew that somehow, deep inside her, she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

'_But he's still going to pay for this embarrassing day!'_

"Pres."

Finally. The one whom she was going to put all the blame showed up. And what luck that there were no more students loitering around. Almost everyone had gone home already.

"Wow Pres, those are nice flowers you got there. Where did they come from?"

Her brow twitched.

"You have the nerve to talk! What is the meaning of this, Usui?" She screamed as she whirled to face him. Whatever tirade she had in mind slipped away when he saw him leaning at the door of the student council room, looking confident, a smirk playing in his lips, eyeglasses perched on his nose. Ever since they talked about his eyeglasses, he made it a habit to suddenly show up with them on, though he only did it when they were alone. Somehow, it gave her the satisfaction that only she knew about him looking more mature and respectable and handsome with those glasses on, even if she still refused to admit it to him. Her heartbeat started to speed up.

"What did I do this time, Pres?" He asked teasingly as he peeled himself off the door and strode towards her.

Gathering her bearings, she glared at him.

"This!" She exclaimed, thrusting the flowers in front of him.

"What about these flowers? Where did you get them?"

At his question, her annoyance rose.

"Don't lie to me! Why did you bring flowers here? It's embarrassing! Everyone had been looking at it and at me the whole day!"

"As much as I want to take the blame, I can't. Maybe you have some secret admirer somewhere here, Pres," he said in monotone.

She looked at him dubiously. When his expression didn't change, her brows furrowed in confusion as she retracted her hands and gazed at the flowers.

"Then...who...who could it be from?" She murmured. She found it in her desk with a note tied to it, her name in the note, but aside from her name, there was no more in the note. And she couldn't take a guess on who wrote the note because it was a printed note.

"If it's from me, I'd probably give you a giant rafflesia if only to see your funny expression, Pres," he teased, chuckling when she glared at him.

She narrowed her eyes at him, watching as he finally reached her and he grazed a finger on the flower, before looking at her eyes.

"You're surprisingly calm," she said, her mind swirling with thoughts. It didn't even cross her mind that the flowers came from other person except him. But now that he was denying it, why was it that she couldn't accept that fact? Why was she feeling sad? She gazed at the flowers in her hand.

'_These are not from him?'_

"I'm always calm, Misa-chan."

She didn't comment at his answer as she pondered on things. She ignored his curious gaze as she thought, trying to fit some puzzle that only she knew.

"Ah. It probably came from Shintani. That guy. He knows already that…"

"He knows already that he has no chance so I don't think those flowers came from him," he said sharply, cutting her words.

She gazed at him with a thoughtful expression. His expression was blank, but somehow, she knew that she had learned how to read him, even if it was still difficult sometimes.

"You're right. It could be someone else…I wonder if it's someone from the council members?"

She felt an unpleasant shiver as she thought about the student council members. It wasn't like she disliked them. They had been together since the previous year in the council so somehow, she wasn't as uncomfortable with them as with other males in Seika. However…

"There's no way they're from the spineless members of your council," he said, his tone still firm.

"You're right…And they're not spineless, you idiot."

He scoffed in response while she glared at him once more.

"Then they're from one of the students here," she said, thinking about every male she knew in Seika. She was silent for so long that the male beside him grew impatient. He took the flowers off her hands and then pulled her to him, chuckling when she squeaked in surprise.

"Stop thinking about someone else," he murmured in her ear, grinning when she shivered.

"Well, I w-want to know who gave the flowers," she answered shakily, affected by his closeness.

"And once you found out, what would you do to him?" He breathed on her ear.

"Ah…give him a kiss?"

She almost landed on the floor when he suddenly let go of her to stare at her with shocked eyes. She glared at him. He knew that what he was doing was making her weak and yet for him to suddenly let go like that, she was livid.

"What the hell…what's your problem, stupid Usui?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Misaki. Are you really going to give a kiss to the person who gave you flowers even if it's some disgusting male?" He asked in a loud voice, surprising her.

"Want to bet on it?" She challenged.

He gaped at her answer, once again caught off guard.

"Do you want to see me kiss the guy who gave me these beautiful flowers, Takumi?" She whispered, her voice unintentionally seductive, leaning close to him. She had the satisfaction to see his eyes, amidst those darn eyeglasses, widened some more.

They gazed at each other intently, her challenging, him surprised at her words. And then his demeanour changed. He smirked. He was back to his usual self. Of course, once he did, she wavered from her firmness as she started to get distracted and affected by the way he looked again.

"Are you really going to kiss the guy who gave you the flowers, Misa-chan?"

"Yes. Got a problem with that?" She asked, her eyes still full of challenge.

"No. But be sure that you got the right guy. Otherwise, I'll have you kidnapped to my apartment and won't let you out until you gave me lots of kisses," he said confidently, also leaning close to her, watching as the blush slowly spread on her cheeks.

"P-pervert!"

"So what do you say, Misa-chan?" He challenged.

"And if I got the right guy, what will be my reward?" She asked, not backing out of the challenge even if her face was as red as it could get.

"You can think about it later. So, do we have a deal?" He asked smugly.

"Deal," she said, then leaned in and crossed the gap between their lips. It was a brief kiss. And when she pulled away, she couldn't help but laugh at the surprised expression of his face. "Got you, idiot Takumi. Thanks for the flowers."

Grinning with satisfaction, she picked the flowers and her bag and headed to the door, not waiting for the frozen person behind her. She was already out the door when she heard him moved and caught on her.

"That was dirty, Misa-chan," he whined.

"Dirty? You lying to me is dirty, idiot Takumi," she scoffed.

"How did you find out?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please. If it's from someone, you would have thrown a fit. Well, not literally, but you would be difficult. You'd probably even throw the flowers."

He chuckled at her response. She knew him well enough to know how he might react.

"You're so sly, Misa-chan."

She blushed once more.

"Shut up!"

He caught her hand not holding the flower and pulled her to him.

"Do you know, Misa-chan, that all flowers produce the male or female sex cells required for sexual reproduction?" (6)

Her eyes widened as her heart stopped beating for a moment, before picking up double time. She gaped at him as he brought them even closer together.

"And Misa-chan is an attractive flower, makes me want to…"

Panicking, she slapped a hand on his mouth none-too-gently.

"Wha…what are you saying, PERVERT?"

He answered her, but with the hand covering his mouth, no words were heard.

"WHAT?"

She pulled away to allow him to speak, her eyes held a warning as she gazed at him.

"I want Misa-chan to…"

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" She interrupted in a loud voice, drowning his. "I DON'T THINK I WANT TO KNOW! Stop saying perverted things and let's go, idiot Takumi!"

Chuckling, he followed her as she stomped at the empty hallway.

* * *

* * *

(6) Mauseth, James David. "Flower." Microsoft® Encarta® 2009. Redmond, WA: Microsoft Corporation, 2008.

* * *

A/N: OOC much? No need to tell me that ;)

_-Arvendell-_

_22 October 2010 _

_9:20 AM_


	7. Ghosts

A/N: As usual, you folks read at your own risk ;) And, yes, no need to tell me if it's OOC ;)

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter 7. Ghosts

* * *

**

* * *

Misaki's brow twitched as she walked fast, trying to put as much distance as possible with the annoying male behind her. He had been pestering her all morning that he was getting into her nerves more than he had before.

"I told you to leave me alone, idiot," she hissed at him, not wanting to draw too much attention. It was bad enough that students were still observing her every move due to the flowers she had the other day. And now, with him trailing behind her, she wouldn't be surprised if the students put two and two together and realized that the flowers were from him. She believed that the only thing that stopped students from totally believing that it could be from Usui was due to their beliefs that the popular, handsome, strong and intelligent student of Seika High would never fall in love with a scary demon president like her. It hurt a bit to know that their levels were different, but at the same time, she knew him better than anyone of the students of Seika and that was enough. He had chosen her, for reasons she still couldn't comprehend nor believe, and that was enough for her.

"Answer my question first," he whined, though she could tell that he was smiling inside. He was enjoying torturing her like this too much. She glared at him.

"And if I did, are you going to leave me alone?"

"Maybe."

Her eyes narrowed at his vague answer. She looked away and continued walking towards the student council room. If they were going to have any conversation regarding his stupid actions yesterday, then she'd rather they had them at somewhere more private. She didn't want to be the talk to the school more than she already was.

As soon as they were at the safety of the student council room, and after making sure that no one was there except the two of them, she crossed her arms and faced him.

"Alright, speak up, stupid alien."

He chuckled at her annoyed expression, as always finding it rather cute. He stepped closer to her, but she stepped away and held her hand at arm's length, warning him not to move any closer. She was surprised when he stopped right at the tip of her stretch arms. Normally, he would ignore any warning from her and invade her personal space. When he held her hand in his, she pulled away and glared at him.

"You're so mean, Misa-chan," he teased.

"Shut up and talk! Or you could go out and leave me alone."

He pouted for good measure first, before his face turned serious.

"What would you have done if the flowers weren't really from me, Misa-chan? Are you really going to kiss the person who gave it to you?"

Her eyes widened in surprised, before her face scrunched, and then she was laughing hard.

He watched her in half-amusement and half-annoyance. He didn't see anything funny. Really, this girl was driving him to insanity. Or probably more like jealousy, even if only at an imaginary male who supposedly had given her the flowers.

When she continued laughing for a long while, he reached out and brought her to his chest. That stopped her mirth as she looked at him.

"Idiot Takumi. Do you really think I would just kiss any guy randomly?" She asked in amusement as heat spread on her cheeks. He was so close, and so warm.

"Well, Misa-chan did kiss me before," he said slowly as he digested the meaning behind her words.

Her amusement disappeared as disappointment and irritation marred her features. There was some truth in his words. She did allow him to kiss her, and she did kiss him, too, later on. But it was him. She couldn't understand it before why she had allowed him to do the things he did to her. Then she realized that if it had been other people, other male, she would have never let it happen. She would never let her guard down with anyone. Only him managed to do that to her. That was why he managed to kiss her the first time that he did. And that was why he was still alive afterwards. Somehow, even if she didn't want to, she had trusted him back then, no matter how little that trust was. And now, she had entrusted her heart to him.

"That was you, idiot! Like I would kiss some pervert around!"

He smirked at her words and her flushed face, tightening his embrace to the pliant girl in front of him.

"So you're saying that I'm not a pervert that's why you kissed me?"

"Of course you're a pervert!"

He chuckled.

"But only you...I could...not anyone else..." she murmured, lowering her head so as not to see his face.

"I know that, Misa-chan. Like I would allow anyone to come near my Misa-chan," he said firmly, dropping a kiss on her hair.

"Hmp. Stupid Takumi, doubting me like that," she said, gripping his uniform.

"So, can I have my kiss now?"

"Wha...What the hell are you talking about, pervert?" She exclaimed, pulling away from his embrace.

"Well, you said yesterday that if you found out who the guy was, you're going to give him a very passionate kiss," he said, pulling her back to his embrace, to which she struggled mightily.

"PERVERT! I NEVER SAID ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

He chuckled even as his ears rang with the slap he received from her embarrassed and furious girlfriend.

"You did. You're going back on your word?"

She glared at him.

"I am not! I never said anything that sort, stupid pervert! Besides, I already did what I said. Now get out of my sight and let me work!"

"No. And yesterday wasn't a kiss."

He crossed his arms to emphasize his point to not leave her side.

She clenched her fist at his response, tempted to slap him again. She glared at him as he watched her with blank expression.

'_Calm down, Misaki. You'd never win from him if you're being hot-headed.'_

He watched with amusement when he realized that she was doing breathing exercises to calm herself. He wanted to chuckle again, but figured that he'd rather see what she was planning to do next.

"We never talk about p-passionate k-kiss, idiot Takumi," she started, cursing herself at her stuttering. Drawing a deep breath, she looked him in the eyes and continued, "I remember, however, us talking about a bet. I know what I want now. As the winner, I want you to not disturb me, stay out of my sight, for the rest of the day, do you understand?"

He didn't respond. He only looked at her with that blank expression of his, slowly annoying her again. Instead of screaming at him again, she turned her back and went to her desk to start her work. She had already finished reading one report when she heard footsteps followed by the opening and then closing of the door. She sighed with relief...and disappointment.

"No. I need to get my work done. I haven't done anything yesterday because of the flowers of that stupid alien."

She worked hard until the break was over. And after the afternoon classes and the student council meeting, she stayed until everyone left her at the council room. Her work had piled out due to being always distracted by the person she called her boyfriend.

She paused from her work, thinking about him. She hadn't seen him since she had told him to leave her alone. True to the bet, he did stay away from her sight, just like he did not so long ago during the height of campaign for the student council positions. She wondered if he had already gone home, or if he had headed to the Maid Latte. She doubted the latter. She believed that he only came to that place to see her and annoy her.

"Stupid alien..."

Forcing him out of her mind, she picked another paper and read. She would take the rare opportunity of being able to concentrate in her work without any distraction.

A couple of hours later, she dropped her pen and stretched as she looked at the window. Her eyes widened when she realized that darkness had crept outside. She didn't notice it due to the lights in the student council room, and more importantly, due to being busy. But now...

Her heart almost jumped out of her chest when she heard a sound at the hallway outside the council room. She sat frozen as she strained her ears to hear anymore sound coming outside. After some time of not hearing anything, she let out the breath she was holding. She immediately stacked the papers in her desk so that she could go home, and then froze again when she heard creaking. Her heart started beating double time.

'_Damn it. I shouldn't have stayed this late.'_

She was almost in frenzy as she speedily organized the papers at her desk. The hairs at the back of her neck stood up and she almost jumped when the wind blew outside and the movement of trees and leaves made a sound.

After tidying up, she hurried to the door. Her heart was thundering in her ears as she cursed herself for her stupidity.

"_Ghost is a nonmaterial embodiment of essence of an organism, especially of a human being. The term is frequently applied to an apparition, usually of a dead person..." (7)_

"What the hell? Why am I remembering those now," she muttered to herself as she almost broke into a run in the hallway. She jumped when she heard another creaking sound, only to smile grimly at herself when she realized that it was her footsteps at the stairs that made the sound. She could hardly see anything. The building was enveloped with darkness after she had turned off the lights at the council room. Only instincts and her accurate memory of the school she frequently patrolled helped her in finding her way without getting lost.

She had just stepped out of the main entrance of the building when her feet bumped on to something. She was falling over in surprise, and screamed when that something she bumped upon moved.

"AAHHH!"

"Huh?"

Whatever it was, it stopped her from landing face first at the hard ground. But that didn't stop her from screaming and struggling at whatever that caught her.

"Ouch! That hurt. Calm down, Pres."

She stopped screaming when that something, who turned out to be a person, spoke. But it still didn't stop her from struggling. What stopped her from moving violently was when warm and familiar lips clamped on her own.

"Usui..." she murmured weakly as soon as her lips were free. She stared at the face looming above her, and through the light coming from a post, she saw his worried face. She sagged with relief and melted into his arms that securely held her. "Usui...Takumi...Takumi..."

She closed her eyes when she felt his gentle kiss on her forehead.

* * *

* * *

(7) "Ghost." Microsoft® Encarta® 2009. Redmond, WA: Microsoft Corporation, 2008.

* * *

A/N: H next time, folks! Have a nice day! ;)

Oh yeah, I don't know if you received any of my messages, **Keitaro-chan**. I hope you did ;)

_-Arvendell-_

_09 November 2010 _

_3:25 PM_


	8. Hair

A/N: **sara .manga .otaku**, _Ayumi Sakaragi-Firefly-steph_, **ashinat crimson flames**, _black .butterfly .yan_, **catstop**, _Jen567_, **Halos held up by horns** and _Keitoro-chan _– thanks folks :) I'm glad to know that you enjoyed the previous chapter… With all the things that have been going on with my life, posting stories is not among my priorities so this chapter took a long time to come out. I think I've almost forgotten the existence of this story haha ;) **Halos held up by horns, **I've drafted this story up to letter Z before I even posted the first chapter. What I'm doing whenever I've decided to post is to revise the chapter, to make the scenes connected/related.

Anyway, hope you folks enjoy ;)

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter 8. Hair

* * *

**

* * *

"What are you doing?" She asked as soon as she felt herself floating in the air.

"I'll take you home," he said as he carried her towards the gate.

"Home where?" She asked weakly, still hadn't gotten over the mind-numbing fear she felt and the skin-tingling shock she got when she stepped on him earlier. She held on to him, his shirt fisted in one of her hands and his hair on the other.

He looked at her still pale face, noticeable even with the faint light. She must have been really scared to be drained like this. She wasn't even putting up a fight as he carried her, something that normally made her act violent towards him.

"Your home of course," he said, smirking. He had brought her to his apartment many times without her consent or through devious ways that she was doubtful with where he would actually take her.

"Okay," she murmured, finally resting her cheeks on his warm chest. Being carried by him was making her sleepy. It would have gone on until they reached her house if the silence wasn't broken by a car passing by. She snapped her eyes open, her brain finally thinking clearer. She froze when she realized that he was walking in the street with her in his arms. Heat flooded her cheeks as embarrassment and anger surfaced, but before she lashed out at him, she remembered what had happen earlier, of her being scared to death, and of him being there with her. Anger disappeared, but the embarrassment remained. He was carrying her bridal's style, for goodness sake!

"Um...you can put me down now," she said quietly, avoiding his gaze when he looked down at her.

"No."

Of course, knowing him, he wouldn't just listen to her. Anger returning, she struggled in his arms, and started to suffocate when he tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer to his chest.

"Let...me...go, you idiot!"

"But I like carrying Misa-chan," he whined, smirking when she glared at him.

"Perve...gaah!"

She screamed when he leaned down and buried his face in her neck.

"Shh...Do you want to wake people here?" He murmured without pulling away, making her shiver when his warm breath bathed her neck. Instead of giving in to the pleasant sensation he had generated in her however, she renewed her struggle.

"Let me go now or you wouldn't live long enough to regret it, perverted alien!"

Chuckling, he put her down, but didn't allow her to pull away as he held her hand in his, holding it tight when she tried to pull away. Muttering about promises of pain, she conceded.

The two of them walked hand in hand in the deserted streets in silence. When her anger abated, she finally managed to enjoy the walk with him.

"By the way, what are you doing there?" She asked after a while, thinking about his presence at the school when she went out. She wasn't mad that he didn't follow through with their bet though. Contrary to that, she was glad that he was there. If he wasn't there, then she would have been truly alone.

'_But I'm not going to tell him that, idiot alien, breaking our agreement.'_

"I was waiting for Pres to come to her senses and tell me that she wants me by her side but I fell asleep. If Pres denied that she wants me, then I'm just going to stalk you home. You were taking so long. What were you doing there?"

"Just trying to get ahead with paper works."

"Hmm...So that you can be free to go on a date with me? I'm glad."

"I am not!" She promptly denied vehemently, earning a chuckle from him.

"Sure, sure. Deny it all you want, Misa-chan," he teased, earning her ire due to embarrassment.

When they finally arrived at her house, they stood facing each other at the gate, fingers still entwined. His free hand reached out and touched the stray hairs at her cheek, then placed them at the back of her ears. He smiled gently when she unconsciously turned her head towards his hand that gently ran on her hair, smoothing whatever tangles were there. She pulled away when he started to looped his fingers in her hair, messing whatever he had smoothened there.

"Stop doing that," she complained, pulling away. He pouted in response. "Idiot. How do you like it if someone messes your hair?"

He raised his eyebrow in response to her question. Realizing the reason, she rolled her eyes.

"Of course since your hair is so short, there's nothing to mess with. You should try having them shaved off," she taunted.

He chuckled as he raised their entwined fingers.

"What are you doing?" She asked in confusion, pulling her hand in reflex, but he didn't let go. Instead, he leaned down a bit and then placed her hand on his hair.

"You like my hair, don't you? So why would I shave them off?"

Her eyes widened as she tried to pull her hand away again, but he was stronger.

"You said so before," he added, smirking when her eyes screamed denials.

"I wasn't thinking clearly that time!" She snapped, though she stopped pulling her hand away, knowing the futility when he didn't want to let go. Instead, she moved her hand hesitantly at his head, caressing his hair.

"You like to hold them when you're kissing me," he continued, his grin widening when her face started to get red.

"Correction. You're the one who's kissing me!" She exclaimed loudly, then immediately covered her lips when she remembered where they were. She looked towards her house and saw that there was no one peeking so she looked back at him, or more like, glared at him.

"Okay then. I'm kissing you, and you're holding my hair," he easily agreed, enjoying her embarrassed and annoyed expression.

"I don't..."

Any more denials from her part were cut off when he pulled her close and kissed her, hard at first, then gently when she finally started to relax. When he felt the fingers grabbing at his hair firmly, he smirked at the kiss and then slowly pulled away, leaning his forehead on hers as they both tried to control their breathing.

"Guess where your hands are, Misa-chan?" He murmured, staring at her closed eyes that immediately opened when he spoke. He had the satisfaction to see her blush again as she realized that one of her hands was tugging at his hair while the other was resting on his shoulder for support. She pulled her hand away as if they were burned.

"W-well, it's only n-natural to hold them when...er...you know, when we..."

Her face resembled the reddest apple he had seen as she stammered her explanations. Chuckling, he wrapped his arms around her and then dropped a kiss on her hair.

"I wonder if you would if, say, my hair is all sticky and stiff and..."

"Fine, fine," she interrupted, and then said grudgingly, "Your hair is soft and feels good to touch."

He laughed at her embarrassment for admitting something that she already had before, though true to her words, in her clearly incoherent mind.

"Do you really want me to shave my head off?" he asked, if only to tease her further. He knew the answer of course.

"Idiot. I only said that because...well...because you're being an idiot!" She snapped, not able to think of any lies. She couldn't tell him the truth, could she?

He chuckled and said, "You know, I've read somewhere that individual hairs are composed chiefly of the horny scleroprotein known as keratin and contain neither blood vessels nor nerves. (8) In humans…"

She slapped her hand on his mouth to prevent him from saying more. She had stopped listening to him as soon as the word horny left his lips. Her face was back to being an imitation of the redness of an apple as she glared at him.

"Shut up, you perverted Takumi!"

Laughing freely, he squeezed her to him some more before he let go and opened the gate for her.

"Good night, Misa-chan."

"Go home, pervert."

* * *

"Say it."

"No."

"Come on. You know you want to," he insisted as he gazed at her glaring face.

"No."

"Fine."

She looked at him in surprised when he gave in. He almost never gave in to her wishes, especially when he was asking something stupid like making her admit once more that she liked his hair.

"You know. I like Misa-chan's hair. Do you want to know which..."

His words died down, replaced with laughter when he saw her mortification. He continued laughing even when she was slapping his head, which was currently lying on her lap as per his insistence. They had the school rooftop to themselves, after all, so she had conceded after he insistently whined at her to let him rest his head on her lap while she was sitting.

"Can't you stop being perverted every once in a while?" She asked in exasperation.

"If I have an incentive, then why not?" He said with a grin.

"And that incentive is something perverted, too, I presume," she said dryly, contemplating on bashing his head and see if she could make him stop thinking perverted things about her.

He chuckled and then inwardly sighed with pleasure. Even with all the heated, in her part, exchanged between them, he was very much aware that her dainty hands had started playing with his hair, which he really enjoyed.

"Misaki knows me well."

There was silence as she thought of something, looking ahead while he was looking up at her face, admiring the delicate shape of her jaw, smirking when he saw that the blush was slowly returning to her face, no doubt due to his gaze. He just loved to rile up his fiery girlfriend. It didn't matter if he got slapped or punched most of the times, the rewards were far greater. The blush that would spread on her face, and the kisses that he would be able to steal, they were worth the pain, especially when loving and gentle words would escape her lips every once in a while, even if they were usually said in a loud voice due to her embarrassment or annoyance, or the tender side that she would show him, bestowed upon him shyly.

"I love you, Misaki."

She looked down at him, her eyes wide at his sudden words. Though she had heard those three words several times already, it still didn't stop her heart from racing, nor stop the butterflies that were suddenly dancing in her stomach. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it when no sound came out. Finally, she said what she usually said to him...

"Idiot..."

He smirked. The word lacked the venom it usually contained. In fact, it was uttered in tenderness mixed with exasperation that only Misaki could pull up.

"Your hair is the softest that I've touched," she whispered with a blush, gazing to the view that the rooftop were allowing them to see, trying to conceal the embarrassment in her face.

He opened his lips to deny her words and to tell her that her hair was softer, but she beat him.

"And I don't like your hair. I love them."

His eyes widened for a fraction of second, before they softened, and then replaced with mischief.

"Which hair?"

Her eyes widened as she finally looked at him. And then she was bashing his head with her fist in anger and embarrassment.

"YOU REALLY ARE A PERVERT, PERVERT!"

Masculine laughter broken with grunts of pain from time to time, and angry feminine tirade filled the rooftop. No matter what happened, he would always be the pervert/playful that he was, and she would always be the easily embarrassed/hot-headed that she was.

* * *

* * *

(8) "Hair." Microsoft® Encarta® 2009. Redmond, WA: Microsoft Corporation, 2008.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for now ;)

_-Arvendell-_

_04 December 2010 _

_9:00 PM_


	9. Ice

A/N: Thanks to you folks who let me know that they enjoyed/liked the previous chapter. It made me happy ;) Hope you'll enjoy this simple chapter ;) And, hopefully, you aren't fed up yet with all the fluffiness ;)

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter 9. Ice

* * *

**

* * *

"I knew this was a bad idea," she grumbled, trying to make herself comfortable at the lap of a perverted alien. Said perverted alien wasn't paying attention to her words, though, and was busy trying to bury his face on her neck, causing goose bumps to appear in her arms and nape. She had fought him tooth and nail earlier about their current position, and as usual, he won the scuffle. He was currently enjoying his victory by inhaling her scent with gusto. She shivered when she felt something warm and soft in her skin as he decided that he wanted more from her. He peppered kisses on her neck, smiling in her skin when she shivered once more. He was taking advantage while she was still pliant in his arms. He knew that she would start fighting back again much sooner than he wanted.

"To be my snack," he murmured in her skin. He chuckled when she tensed in his arms. He counted in his head the seconds that would take before she erupted into a raging volcano. He didn't have to count long.

"Usui Takumi. We. Are. Supposed. To. Be. Studying," she said, gritting her teeth, trying not to be violent, yet.

"I am studying," he answered with a chuckle, giving a little bite at her delectable neck.

Her hands trembled, both from annoyance and the sensations he evoked. She moved her neck away from him and turned to give him the full force of her glare. She was not surprised to meet his innocent look. She knew better. He was in no way innocent.

"Should be studying this!" She snapped, slapping the notes in his arms.

"Don't wanna," he said with a pout.

Her brow twitched at his response. Clenching her fists, she made a move to get away from his lap, giving him a warning look when he attempted to stop her. Pout growing, he let go of her and crossed his arms in his chest like a child that had his favourite candy taken away from him. Well, she was her favourite above all else, so it should be understandable.

Rolling her eyes at his childish behaviour, she stalked to the kitchen.

He listened as he heard the clinking of glasses and the sound of running water. When she came back, she was carrying two glasses of water with plenty of ice.

"Here. Try to cool down yourself. Ice should do that. In fact, I could bring all the ice and doused you with cold water. Or better yet, why don't you just turn into ice so that I can study?" she said with a warning.

He regarded her silently as he mulled over her words. When a grin appeared in his lips, she immediately prepared herself for something stupid that would come out of his lips.

"That's a brilliant idea, Misa-chan. I turn into ice, and then you can melt me later on. If I am water, my melting point would be 0 degrees Celsius (9). Fortunately, I'm not, so you need to be really hot to melt an alien like me," he said with a suggestive grin.

Instead of saying something as a response, she picked one glass of water and brought it near his face. "Drink."

And instead of getting the glass of water, he opened his lips. Snorting, she gave in to his wishes and brought the glass to his lips, tilting it so he could drink.

"What are you, an invalid now?"

Though ranting, she didn't stop him from acting like a child. The thought of dousing him with the water crossed her mind but she dismissed it as soon as it entered her head. No matter how much he irritated her sometimes, she could never do something like that to him.

'_Like that's any different from hitting him all the time.'_

"Are you cool now? Can we study now? Can I go back to studying now?"

He chuckled at her annoyed expression and then nodded when her eyes narrowed. Leaning on the couch, he watched her sat next to him and picked her notes once more.

Silence engulfed the room as she studied her notes and he studied her reading her notes. He suppressed a smirk when he saw the pink tinge in her cheeks, and especially when she squirmed in her seat. He watched the dainty fingers holding the notes, in a death grip if he might add. Those were the same fingers that could inflict so much pain in just one hit, and yet those were also the finger that could be as soft as the butterfly wings if the owner of the said fingers wanted to be.

"Stop gawking and study!"

He let go of the mirth he was holding when she finally had enough of him staring and snapped at him. He looked at the fire in her eyes, and was tempted to reach out and hug her to him.

"I told you to study, creepy idiot!"

"Nah. I'd rather study my Misa-chan."

He had the satisfaction to watch the pink tinge in her cheeks turned into red.

"Besides, I know the lessons already. I don't need to study anymore," he explained nonchalantly. He flinched when a dark aura surrounded her.

'_Oops...'_

"Do you mean to say, that you were lying to me when you told me that we study together, perverted Takumi?" She screamed. She should have known he had other agendas when he annoyed the hell out of her the whole day to come to his place and study.

"I was telling the truth. We study together. I just never said what I was going to study," he explained as he reached for the other glass of water.

She gripped the notes she was holding as he nonchalantly drank water. When she opened her lips to scream at him some more, she was stopped by cold lips suddenly pressing on her own. How he managed to do that in a blink of an eye, she had no idea. And when she opened her lips to protest, something cold and hard entered her mouth. She almost choked when he continued kissing her with the object in her mouth.

She glared at him when he finally pulled away. She was panting as she tried to melt the ice that he had sneaked into her mouth during the kiss. Normally, him doing something bold like transferring food from his mouth to hers would have caused her to erupt into several shades of red. This time, however, it was pure irritation that was written in her face.

"Are you...trying...to kill... me...idiot Takumi?"

"You were too hot. I'm just helping you to cool down, Misa-chan."

His playful answer only caused her to bristle. Her glare intensified as she searched for the discarded notes. When she got them, she stood up, ignoring the alarm in his eyes.

"Misa-chan..."

Thinking that he had gone too far with his teasing, he didn't immediately jump into action as she picked her bag. He would chased her if she leave, of course, so it was such a shock to him when instead of going to the door leading out of his apartment, she went for the other door. Wide eyed, he watched her open the door to his bedroom and then paused to look at him.

"Stay there, idiot Takumi."

And then the door closed with a bang. He was speechless for a moment, before a smile appeared into his lips, which quickly turned into laughter. He stood up, placed his hands on his pockets, and strode towards the closed door. He knocked at the door, a smile plastered in his lips.

"I told you to stay at the couch, perverted Takumi!" Misaki yelled from inside the bedroom.

"That's so sly of you, Misa-chan. We aren't married yet and you're already letting me stay in the couch."

He grinned as he waited for a response. There was no movement in his bedroom for a while. When he finally decided that he would let her study in peace, he heard heavy footsteps coming closer. He prepared himself for what was to come as the door swung violently.

"You're right. I should go home now," she said angrily, her face red.

When she tried to walk pass him, he caught her waist and then carried her, despite her struggles, back to the bed.

"You can stay here, Misa-chan. I promise to behave now."

She stopped struggling and looked at his face suspiciously. Seeing the seriousness in his eyes, she huffed and then settled more comfortably to the bed. He smiled at her acquiescence. Leaning to her, he dropped a chaste kiss on her surprise lips before leaving the bed.

"I'll prepare some food for us."

She watched him with surprised eyes as he strode towards the door. He paused when he reached the doorway.

"Is Misa-chan fine with ice cream for dessert?"

"...yeah..."

And then he was gone, closing the door behind him. She stared at the door for long even when he was gone. Thoughts about the kiss they shared earlier crossed her mind. Now that he wasn't around to annoy her, she couldn't bring to the surface the anger she felt earlier. In fact, what she could remember was that the kiss was just like the previous ones they had shared, the ones that could make her breathless, and warm, and…

She slapped her forehead.

"I should stop thinking about stupid things," she muttered. Shaking her head, she picked her notes to continue studying. Before totally immersing herself to studying, a last thought crossed her mind.

'_Ice could be sensual too…if he isn't terribly annoying, stupid alien.'

* * *

_

* * *

(9) "Ice." Microsoft® Encarta® 2009. Redmond, WA: Microsoft Corporation, 2008.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be out whenever I have it ready ;)

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year for those who celebrates the holidays!

_-Arvendell-_

_18 December 2010_

_1:25 PM  
_


	10. Jacket

A/N: Thanks to those who told me they liked the previous chapter. Here's more fluff to you folks!

And yeah, a prosperous new year to all of us!

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter 10. Jacket

* * *

**

* * *

"It's getting colder. You should bring a jacket, Onee-chan," Suzuna suggested as she watched her sister preparing to leave.

Misaki was in frenzy, which was usual when it came to going out. She was worrying about what to wear. This had been a trend for awhile. Ever since she started going out, or ever since she became Usui's girlfriend, she was more conscious of the clothes she was wearing. It wasn't like she totally changed her casual get ups. It was just that, she tend to check more thoroughly what she would wear instead of wearing whatever clothes she picked first. This change of behaviour, most often, annoyed her. It made things more complicated for her. And since she wasn't really the fashion conscious type of girl, she had problems deciding what should go with what. Suzuna usually helped her, and sometimes, even her mother, much to her embarrassment. She tried to drop the new habit, but found herself unable to. Though she refused to admit it, it always made her heart swell amidst the blushes and embarrassment, whenever she saw his eyes widened with surprise at her outfit, no matter how simple they might be.

'_Stupid alien.'_

Thinking about him made the ever ready blush appear on her cheeks. She blushed all the more when she noticed that her sister was looking at her.

"I'm going now! Tell Mom I'll be late tonight," she said as she briskly walked towards the door.

'_I'm going to be late again.'_

She was in a hurry that when she heard her sister's voice calling her name, she just glanced and waved her hand before almost dashing in the street.

-o-

"You're late."

She glanced at the source of voice. She was busy trying to catch her breath so she didn't notice the gentle smile that appeared on his lips as he took in her form.

"Yeah...sorry to make you wait."

"It's okay. I already know what I want in return for Misa-chan making me wait," he said mischievously, chuckling when she looked at him suspiciously.

"It better not be anything perverted, you pervert."

"Who knows," was his mysterious reply to the now blushing Misaki.

* * *

"Oh no," she muttered as soon as she felt the cool air. She shivered and grasped her bare arms.

"What? Something wrong?" He asked quickly, worrying about her though he wasn't showing it in his face.

"I was such in a hurry that I forgot my jacket," she explained, annoyed with herself at her stupidity. "So that was what Suzuna was yelling at me earlier…"

"I can always make you warm," he said, eyes glinting with mischief as he snaked his arm on her waist, pulling her to him. He pulled tighter when she struggled weakly.

"Pervert Takumi," she muttered as she let him guide her to their seats. She stopped walking when he did. "What?" She asked in confusion, following his gaze at the rows of seat at the back. She leaned away from him when he suddenly leaned to her ear.

"Should we seat at the back, Misa-chan?"

"Wha...no way, you pervert," she hissed, gripping the hand that was holding her waist. Even in the semi-darkness, she could see him pout playfully in disappointment. Muttering curses about idiocy and perverseness, she pulled him towards the rows of seats at the middle of the cinema. He followed her lead this time, whining all the way.

"You're no fun, Misa-chan."

"Shut up and sit down, idiot."

As soon as he sat down at her left, he immediately put his hand around her shoulders. She flinched and tensed at first, then sighed with defeat when she looked at his gentle face looking at her. She leaned on his shoulder, albeit hesitantly, and focused her eyes on the screen.

"You better not do anything funny," she warned.

He chuckled and lifted her face to look at him. He leaned closer until their lips were almost touching.

"What do you think you're d-doing?" She asked in alarm, her eyes wide as she tried to look away.

"You said I shouldn't do anything funny. I don't think this is funny so I could do this," he whispered as he closed the gap between their lips. He gave her a short but intense kiss. She was breathless when he pulled away.

"You..."

Embarrassed at the way she had easily kissed him back and annoyed at his audacious behaviour, she pulled away from his side and leaned as far as her seat allowed. When he tried to pull her back, she slapped his hand away.

"What if someone sees us, stupid pervert?" She hissed at him, crossing her arms and looking straight ahead. "And don't you touch me if you know what's good for you," she warned once more when he shifted in his seat.

After her last warning, he didn't so much as made a move towards her anymore, which, to her annoyance, caused her to be distracted as the movie played. Her eyes would flick to him, so much that she could hardly understand the movie anymore. She was more annoyed at the fact that she was feeling guilty. And to make matters worse, she was getting cold.

"Look at the screen, Pres. You wouldn't want to waste the money for the ticket, would you?" He commented, jolting her from her staring.

"Y-yeah..." she agreed, embarrassed that she had been caught staring. She went back to watching, forcing herself not to give in to the impulse to glance at him. She lost the battle when she heard a quiet chuckle beside her. She gazed at him curiously.

"You're so tense, Pres. You're supposed to be relaxing when watching a movie," he said, looking at her with, she had no doubt, laughing expression.

She didn't respond, though she did let her shoulders relax from their stiff position.

For a few moments, there was silence between them. The only sounds were of that coming from the movie playing.

He didn't see it coming, didn't even think about it, so he was surprised when after a couple of minutes, something landed on his shoulder. He whipped his head to look and saw dark hair. His surprised quickly turned into a tender expression as he moved his arm to place it in her right side. When he did it, she moved closer to him. Smiling, he dropped a kiss on her head. She responded by gently squeezing his hand, the squeezing become hard when she heard him murmur what suspiciously sounded as 'sly'.

With his arm around her shoulder, the cold she felt earlier disappeared, replaced by the tingling warmth he brought in her senses. She was also able to relax and concentrate on the movie much better, and secretly enjoyed the kisses she felt on her head every once in a while.

When the movie was over, they left the cinema hand in hand, but had to reluctantly let go when they were out of the confines of the cinema. They were not ready yet to let everybody knew about their relationship. She didn't want the fuss, the gossip, that would surely happen once every student in Seika found out. He, on the other hand, was contented as long as he had her by his side, and that the people she cared about knew about it, and any possible competition in Seika, in the name of Shintani, was aware of his claim on her. He didn't care much for other things.

"You know it will get colder later, don't you, Pres?" He asked as they passed clothing stores after clothing stores.

"You're right," she agreed, rubbing her arms as she imagined how cold it would be later once they were out in the streets. She glanced at her left, where he was supposed to be standing, but didn't found him there. Surprised, she looked around, wondering how he disappeared quickly like that.

"Should we get you this, Pres?"

She followed the sound of his voice, and found him inside a store.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for something for Pres," he said, holding something for her.

"What do I need that for?" She exclaimed, pulling away from him when he tried to place the jacket around him.

He looked at her as if she was stupid.

"For protection from the cold, of course. This is a jacket, something that is worn on the upper part of the body for protection. (11) For your legs, however, maybe we should..."

He didn't finish what he was saying when she snatched the jacket from him and almost slammed it back to where it was placed before.

"Maybe I need a jacket, but not a freaking life jacket, moron!" She hissed at him, stalking away from the store when he chuckled. He followed her, still amused. He kept his distance as he watched her stomped outside the mall. His amusement, however, died down when he heard catcalls. He glared at the source of the lewd comments, and saw a group of men calling Misaki.

"Why don't you join us? We could keep you warm, missy!"

Enraged, she walked faster, forcing herself not to turn around and scream at the men. She had forgotten that she wasn't alone when she was suddenly wrapped in something warm. She abruptly looked behind, and blankly let him guide her hands inside the sleeves of his jacket.

"You always rush head on, Pres. Sometimes it's not good for you," he said as he placed his hand around her waist, stirring her away from the group of men hooting behind.

She blushed when she inhaled his smell embedded in his jacket.

"H-how about you, a-aren't you cold?" She stammered with embarrassment, glancing at his hand around her waist.

"Misa-chan can always keep me warm."

"P-pervert."

Him laughing, her blushing, they walked down the streets.

* * *

* * *

(10) Microsoft® Encarta® 2009. © 1993-2008 Microsoft Corporation.

* * *

A/N: There you go. I'll update whenever I can and felt like it haha ;) Take care !

_-Arvendell-_

_07 January 2011_

_8:40 AM  
_


	11. Key

A/N: Hey folks! Thanks so much for the nice-to-read comments! It made me happy! And it made me want to update as soon as possible! ;) So taking a break from all the paper works I have to do for both work and studies, I present you this chapter haha ;) Hope you haven't fallen ill yet with all the sweetness and fluffiness I've been giving you. You can't blame me haha coz I did tell you that you are reading at your own risk ;)

Nope, I still don't, and never will, own Misaki and co. ;)

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter 11. Key

* * *

**

* * *

She sighed in bliss, enjoying the softness her back was resting with. She moved, curling herself to the source of warmth at her side. She felt happy and content as she snuggled deeper to the source of warmth.

"Hmm..Takumi..."

She inhaled deeply, smelling his scent in the air, a combination of mint and something uniquely him that she couldn't describe.

'_That's odd. I never knew my bed smells like him. To think that he had never touched my bed, let alone step in my bedroom.'_

She burrowed her nose to where the scent was stronger. She stayed in that position as thoughts of him flashed her lethargic mind. But as her thoughts became more coherent, she wondered why she couldn't remember coming home. She cracked one eye open to look at her bedside clock, but her eyes only saw pure white. Her other eye cracked open. She blinked once, twice, before she quickly sat up. Well, she did try to get up, but she realized she was trapped.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

She looked at the source of the voice and saw his smiling eyes. Her eyes widened in surprise as blush crept in her cheeks, before her eyes narrowed into slits.

"What do you think you're doing, alien? More importantly, what are you doing in my bed?"

"Ah. I didn't know Misa-chan has a sole claim on this bed," he said in monotone, releasing his hold on her.

She immediately sat up, her eyes widening again when she took in her surroundings.

"What am I doing here? How did I end up here?" She screeched, looking at him suspiciously. "You better had not done anything perverted, alien!"

"For starter," he said, stretching at the bed, making himself comfortable. He smirked when she blushed anew at his actions. "You're in this bed because I carried you here. That's how you got in this bed. As to how you had ended here, in my apartment, I don't know. I presume you took the train and then took a walk, rode the elevator, made yourself comfortable outside my apartment, and slept there."

Her blush intensified, memories coming back to her. True, she had come to his apartment, but he wasn't around. She decided to wait for him, and sat on the floor near his door, leaning at the wall. She didn't know she fell asleep. She had been busy at the school today, and on top of that, she had been worried about him. He didn't show up at the school today, which was very uncommon of him as of late. At first, she thought that he was just giving her some peace of mind to finish the piling student council paper works that morning. But when classes started and he still didn't show up, that was when she started to worry. For the whole day, she couldn't focus on anything as her mind drifted to him, wondering if something happened, if his family...

"It's your entire fault, you stupid Takumi!" She exclaimed, pointing at him accusingly to emphasize her point.

"What did I do this time?" He asked, though he already knew the reason why she was at his apartment waiting for him. He held the finger pointing at him and used it to pull her back to him. She resisted, but lost against him anyway, so she settled for glaring at his smirking face. They had a staring contest for a while.

"W-where...have you been?" She finally asked after she settled her head in his shoulders.

"Hiding."

She gripped his side at his answer, but otherwise remained quiet. She knew he would eventually give in and tell her the truth. Or if he couldn't, he would tell her so.

"I went to visit the family house. I had to take care of some things. Sorry for making you worried. It was urgent that time," he said in an apologetic tone, running his fingers at the exposed skin of her arms, inwardly smiling when goose bumps appeared in her skin.

She raised her head and looked him in the eyes, searching something.

"Are you...are you okay?" She asked softly. She was relieved when he smiled. It wasn't a sad, forced smile. It was a contented one.

"I am now that I have you here," he said softly, cupping her face.

"Idiot alien," she murmured as she closed the distance between them and rested her cheeks against his bashfully. She rarely did it, so every time she did, he was always caught by surprise, but nevertheless accepted it with ardour.

* * *

"What is this?" She asked in confusion, looking at the silver object in her palm.

"That's a key. It is a small, shaped cut of metal, used to move or release a bolt or catch in a complementary mechanism. (11) See this? You can use it to open lock in..."

"I know what a key is, stupid alien," she interrupted, glaring at him for treating her as if she was stupid. He had been doing that a lot lately. "What I meant was what this key is for?"

He chuckled, closing her fingers around the key and engulfing her small hand in his much bigger hand.

"That's a key to my apartment," he said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?"

"Ouch. That hurt, Misa-chan," he complained, rubbing his ears. He pointedly looked around, reminding her that there was a possibility that someone would hear if she continued shouting.

"What do you mean a key to your apartment?" She hissed. She had an idea what this particular key was even before he said so. But why he was giving it to her, her mind couldn't understand. She stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to elaborate.

"You're my girlfriend, isn't that enough reason?" he asked.

She blushed at being called as his girlfriend, but still, she didn't accept his reasoning.

"You're so stubborn, Misa-chan," he said with a sigh. He pulled her to him, applying force when she resisted. She landed in his lap conveniently. He enclosed her in his arms and burrowed his face on her neck. "I don't want to make Misa-chan wait outside my apartment again. What if a pervert saw you sleeping cutely and make a pass on you?"

She glared even though he couldn't see it with their current position.

"Not everyone is like you. If I'm in danger of being harassed, then there's only one person who could be the source of that danger and that's you, Usui Takumi."

He chuckled.

"I would kill anyone who would harass my Misa-chan. Only me can do that," he said, kissing her neck. She shivered, but didn't pull away. Instead, she reached backwards and tangled her fingers in his soft hair.

"Now there are two of us who have the key to my apartment. You can come anytime you want, Misa-chan."

He chuckled once more when a thought crossed his mind, and it grew louder when he felt her tensed in his arms, no doubt anticipating that whatever was to come next from his mouth was something that would make her annoyed.

"It will be a pleasant surprise to come back and find you in our bed..."

She bristled in anger and pulled at his hair, hard. He had said it in such a perverted way that she shivered with alarm. She was tempted to hack him into pieces and threw his remains anywhere where no one would find.

"...naked," he added before he sunk his teeth and nipped at her delicious neck.

"YO aah..."

Whatever she was about to say, or scream at him, it ended with a moan. When he heard her moan, he made a strangled sound and abruptly turned her head to face him, before he pressed his lips into hers. It was a heated kiss, more than they had done before. He immediately plunged his tongue inside her waiting mouth, and caressed her tongue with his, sometimes tender, sometimes rough. He explored the insides of her mouth thoroughly, his hands clutching her to him tightly. If she was hurt by the strength of his hug, she wasn't complaining as she also clutched him to her. Their bodies were pressed tightly that they looked like one person. When their lungs finally screamed for air, they both pulled away, panting heavily, lips moist and a bit swollen. They both leaned closer to rest their foreheads in each other.

"Misa..."

"Hmm?"

Their eyes remained closed until their breathing returned to normal. When it did, he pecked her lips and then turned her around so that her back was on his chest, his arms around her with hers on top of his.

They were quiet for a moment as they watched the light slowly turned into dusk. They enjoyed their little moment.

"Just because you're my boyfriend, don't expect that I will give you the spare key to our house," she said, breaking the silence between them.

"I won't," he answered quickly.

"Good."

"The key to your room is enough for me."

She rolled her eyes at his response.

"I should have known you would say something like that."

He chuckled while the corners of her lips turned upwards in a hint of a smile.

"Let's go home."

"Yeah."

Together, they walked in a comfortable silence until he had to bid goodnight and go to his own not-so-empty-anymore apartment. The thought that she had the key, and would come to his place anytime, made up for his want to not leave her side forever.

* * *

* * *

(11) "Key (mechanics)." Microsoft® Encarta® 2009. Redmond, WA: Microsoft Corporation, 2008.

* * *

A/N: Okay, now that I have that out, I'm going back to stuff that I should be doing right now, which is get some rest after doing my homework for several hours ;)

_-Arvendell-_

_11 January 2011 _

_11:41 PM_


	12. Lollipop

A/N: Hi there, folks! Thanks a lot for telling me that you enjoyed the previous chapter! I've wanted to update fast but there were things that I had to work on. Life is just getting busier. I can't say if I could update soon after this chapter, working and studying take a lot, well actually, take most of my time, especially since exams are coming. Anyway, hope this chapter is still worth your while even if it's kind of revised in a rush.

The title for this chapter is kind of obvious, right? ;)

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter 12. Lollipop

* * *

**

* * *

She wasn't much fan of the candy. Really. The thing called lollipop was just another kind of candy, though it was attached in a stick unlike other kinds of candy. A candy on stick. She didn't indulge in this kind of sweets even if they were relatively cheap, mostly because she'd rather buy something that would fill her family's stomach.

Thus, she could never understand her previous action.

She sighed.

Three days ago, she was at the grocery buying food that hopefully could last them a few days. She was done and on her way to the counter. Buying bits of ingredients and other stuffs wouldn't take that much time. As she passed by the aisle where the candies were, she felt compelled to look at a particular brand of lollipop. She couldn't remember much, but she found herself with one pack of lollipops. She berated herself for buying them thoughtlessly so she just placed them at the corner of her desk and ignored them. In fact, she had forgotten about their existence due to being busy that she only recalled their existence now. She gazed at the innocently lying pack of lollipops.

'_I remember them now maybe because I'm hungry. Ugh, why did I forget that both Mom and Suzuna will come late tonight? I should have bought something to eat earlier.'_

She reached out at the pack and turned it around, looking at its contents.

"Why not?"

Grasping the edge, she torn the pack and picked one piece of lollipop. She stared at it for a while, before unwrapping it and then placed it in her mouth. The sweetness immediately assaulted her taste buds. As she rolled it in her mouth, memories, unbidden, came into her mind.

"_This…take it..."_

She felt her cheeks grew hot as she remembered him placing the lollipop that was previously in his mouth into hers. Her cheeks grew hotter when she remembered him hugging her and the exchanged that follow afterwards. (12)

"_It's not like I hate this."_

After remembering that particular moment, it was clear to her now why she had bought the lollipops. It reminded her of him, and of what they had shared that related to it.

"Stupid alien," she murmured, thinking of the times she had berated him not to eat when walking at the school hallways or whenever he had invited himself inside the student council meeting room.

Forcing herself to not think about him, she focused her mind and energy to the task in front of her. As she did so, she forgot about the time, and one lollipop after one lollipop was consumed.

* * *

"Misa-chan..."

Her brow twitched, but otherwise, her focus remained on the papers in front of her.

"Pres..."

Ignoring the call, she continued reading, jotting comments once in a while.

"Ayuzawa..."

Her brow furrowed as she read the contents of the paper she was holding.

'_Why do they want to do this during the festival?'_

"Cute maid..."

Her grip on the paper and pen tightened, but she still continued with her work.

"Girlfriend..."

The slamming of paper and pen jolted Yukimura and Kanou, who were the other two remaining persons brave enough to stay at the council room after Misaki had yelled at Usui earlier to be quiet. Yukimura remained because he had student council matters to finished, too, and Kanou stayed, though he would rather not, because he didn't want to leave his friend alone at the presence of the President, especially an angry President. They were, however, at the far side of the room, as far as they could get from Misaki's desk. They were far enough not understood Usui's low voice, but too near to hear when the President started yelling. They were pretending to be oblivious to everything around them, although sweats were pouring in their body and their muscles tensed, ready to sprint away at the slightest sign of violence.

"Can't you be quiet? Some people are working here!" Misaki snapped at Usui, gesturing towards Yukimura and Kanou who didn't dare to look their way.

"I'm bored."

"Then go home!"

He was getting on her nerves. Again. Sometimes she wished he would let her be if only to have her work done faster without him tittering around.

"No."

A vein popped in her head. Losing her cool once more, she angrily stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Then do something to entertain yourself! Or at least, keep your mouth shut!"

"How?"

She gripped her hair in annoyance. She was tempted to pick her chair and bash it to him. She was bursting with anger, while he was not bothered in the least, seating at the top of her desk with a bored expression on his face.

"BY KEEPING IT BUSY WITH SOMETHING ELSE!" She screamed. She unconsciously stepped away, however, when she saw the glint in his eyes. The sound of alarm echoed in her mind. Her angered expression faltered. She nervously looked at the other two persons at the room and saw them furiously looking at some papers. She then looked at him staring back at her. She didn't like what she saw in his eyes. She looked away, trying hard not to think about the teasing and hunger she saw in there, a hunger that made her stomach to flip and her heart to race. And then her desperate eyes caught the bag near the table. Thinking only about drawing his attention away from her, she quickly picked her bag, rummaged through it, and then made a triumphant sound when she found what she was looking for.

"Here! This should keep your mouth busy for awhile," she said, thrusting the object in front of him. When he didn't move, she growled and unwrapped the object she was holding, and then thrust the object to him once more.

"Open your mouth, stupid alien," she commanded fiercely when he only looked at the object in her hand.

He wiggled his eyebrows, as if telling her something. Her brows furrowed in response, before a fierce blush appeared in her cheeks. She tried to remain stern, but the challenging look he gave her made her reconsider. She glanced at Yukimura and Kanou, and when she saw their backs facing them, she glared at him before doing what he silently dared her. She stuck, none-so-gently, the lollipop in his mouth and watched him as he rolled the lollipop with his tongue, before she sat back at her chair, giving him another warning glare before she went back to work.

Despite being intrigued at why Misaki had told Usui to open his mouth, Yukimura and Kanou remained facing away. They feared that she had hurt Usui by sticking something in his mouth such as the pen she was using. They looked at each other, daring each other to go and check on if Usui was still alive since it had become deathly quiet. When the silence continued for long, they squirmed in their seat. Finally, they couldn't take it anymore. Looking at each other once more, they gulped, then slowly, quietly, and fearfully, they turned sideways to peek at Usui and Misaki. Their eyes widened when they saw the President working quietly, relaxed if they might add. Seeing her relaxed, their fear for what had happened to Usui grew.

Their eyes further widened when they looked farther and saw Usui still sitting at the top of her desk looking well and comfortable. His back was facing them, so they couldn't tell if his face was still intact. But at the relaxed set of his shoulders, they knew that he was fine. They looked at each other, so many questions written all over their faces. Simultaneously, they turned their inquisitive eyes back to the other occupants of the room.

"Ack!"

They both squeaked in surprised when the President lifted her face and met their eyes. Terrified, they looked away and quickly gathered their things. They had pushed their luck too much by staying this long with the President around.

"W-we...we're just about to leave, President! See you tomorrow!" Yukimura squeaked, stuffing all his things in his bag as he dashed after Kanou who was quicker than him. They left a very confused Misaki and an inwardly laughing Usui.

"What the hell was that?" She exclaimed, looking at Usui with bewildered eyes. Her eyes narrowed when he started chuckling. "What's so funny, idiot?"

"Nothing. Pres, didn't you know that eating at the student council room is not allowed? You broke the rules," he commented, his lips twisted in a smirk. He chuckled when her face reddened.

"It's your fault, idiot Usui! Why are you annoying the hell out of me seeing I have a lot of work to do? Saying things like that while Yukiruma and Kanou were here, you..." she snapped, glaring at him.

"Because I'm bored."

She frowned. She should have known.

Knowing that yelling at him again was useless, she rolled her eyes then went back to working. She hadn't even finish reading a single paragraph in the report when she saw the lollipop in front of her face. She leaned away to look at him with an annoyed expression.

"What now?"

"Open your mouth."

It was a command. She looked at his eyes, before obeying his command instinctively. Cheeks tinged red, she went back to reading, rolling the lollipop in her mouth.

'_Really. Is it normal to have the lollipop passed from people back and forth? Wouldn't that be gross?'_

She looked at him at the corner of her eyes. He was looking straight ahead, so she could only see the right side of his face. She shook her head.

'_Somehow, when it's him, it doesn't feel so.'_

Then a thought crossed her mind that made the blush in her cheeks intensify. Exchanging lollipop with him that way, was it really different from having his tongue inside her mouth?

"Gaah! What the hell am I thinking?" She exclaimed as soon as she had the lollipop out of her lips.

He looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong, Pres?"

"N-nothing, pervert! Don't mind me," she snapped, embarrassed. Her eyes widened when he leaned down and captured the lollipop in his mouth. The act only made her blush harder. "What is it with you and lollipop, pervert?"

He pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and then sneaked his tongue out and licked the lollipop with deliberate slowness, all the while his eyes not leaving hers that had gotten wider with each second.

She was speechless, her face a various shades of red. Her ears even felt hot as her breathing became labored. No coherent thought could form in her mind. It had gone blank at his sensual action.

'_Sensual?'_

Embarrassed and feeling something else, she swung her arm to hit him. He barely flinched when her fist landed on his side.

"Stupid alien!"

"You want it?" He asked calmly, handing the lollipop to her.

"No!"

Violently, she gathered her things and stacked the work that she had finish while he watched her with mild interest.

"I'm going home," she said quietly after she had calmed down a bit. She knew that she wouldn't get anything done anymore. Her mind was all over the place and she knew that she wouldn't be able to focus on anything anymore except...

She shivered and glared at him, then stalked towards the door with him at her heels.

'_Stupid lollipop.'

* * *

_

* * *

(12) See Kaichou wa Maid-sama manga chapter 39

* * *

A/N: There you go, folks! Until next time, as long as I know that you are enjoying what I post here ;)

_-Arvendell-_

_17 January 2011 _

_2:30 Pm_


	13. Medicine

A/N: Hi folks! Thanks to all of you who let me know that they enjoyed the previous chapter. I'm glad ;) I would have updated sooner but my laptop has been giving me headache for weeks now, and naturally, I lost the mood to do anything productive. I hope Yash (my laptop) won't be giving me problems again, especially with all the school papers I have to do...Anyway, hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter 13. Medicine

* * *

**

* * *

"What do you think you're eating?" She exclaimed as quietly as she could as soon as she stepped inside his apartment and saw him lying at the couch with a lollipop in his mouth. She didn't want to make too much noise for fear that it would worsen his condition, even if she wanted to scream at him for being an idiot. She immediately took away the lollipop from his mouth.

"Nice to see you, too, Misa-chan," he said weakly, a faint smile in his lips.

"Stupid Takumi. Do you think you should be eating this when you're sick like that? You should eat healthier food," she said as she placed the lollipop in a tissue then touched his forehead, checking his temperature. Her brows furrowed when she felt how warm he felt. "I should bring you to the hospital."

He pouted childishly.

"But I know you dislike going there so I won't," she continued. "But if your fever got higher, I would take you there even if I have to drag you," she warned.

He chuckled as he grasped her hand and pressed it to his burning cheek.

"Have you eaten anything?" She asked looking at the table and found it bare save for some lollipops. When he looked pointedly at the said lollipops, she sighed. "I mean other food aside from candies, idiot Takumi. Why are you eating lollipop at this time, anyway? Doesn't it hurt your throat?"

"Because I missed Misa-chan."

She glared at him, her cheeks pinking. She pulled her hand away and then looked for her bag and the other things that she had dropped at his door as soon as she came and saw him lying on his couch.

He watched her curiously as she took some things from her bag then opened a box full of food.

"You should eat something. I bet you hadn't had anything yet except that stupid lollipop," she muttered as she placed the food at the table and then helped him in sitting position. "Sorry I didn't make this. You know I can't cook," she apologized without looking at him.

"I want Misa-chan to feed me," he said quietly, not wanting to tease the worried person at his side. He knew that she was trying hard not to show how worried she was, and teasing her would spurt denials and probably violent reactions from her. He didn't want that. It was rare to see her caring for him without hesitation.

Heeding his request, she fed him quietly. From time to time, he would smile gently at her, and she would blush. Nevertheless, she continued to feed him until there was nothing left.

"How about you, Misa-chan?" He asked, looking around for more food.

"I'll eat later."

"You should eat now."

When she was about to argue, he continued, "Please..."

Looking at his gentle eyes, she conceded and picked another box from her bag. Quietly, she ate while he watched her.

"Stop watching me, alien," she muttered, her face reddening again. He was watching her with an intense look that made her squirm in her seat.

* * *

"Why not?" She asked, her brow twitching with annoyance. She was trying hard not to scream at him. If he wasn't weakened, she would have bashed him to the next town.

"Don't want to," he said, pouting childishly. He was lying on the couch with his head resting on her lap because he refused to lie down if she wouldn't let him used her as his pillow.

"Takumi..."

His expression softened at her calling him softly albeit with a hint of exasperation. He knew that he was trying her rare patience for him. Still, he continued to test her limits. He reached out at the table and plucked another lollipop.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He unwrapped the lollipop then brought it to her mouth. She shouldn't be surprised, but she still was. She opened her lips and let him placed the lollipop in her mouth.

"You're trying to change the topic," she said after a minute. "Why don't you use your bed? It's more comfortable there."

"Because it's Misa-chan's," he answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What do you mean by that? It's yours, idiot Takumi!"

"I bought it for Misa-chan. I don't want to sleep there unless Misa-chan sleeps there, too," he said childishly, pouting at her once again.

"You're impossible," she said after heaving a deep sigh.

They were quiet for awhile as he enjoyed the softness of her lap and the fingers gently running at his hair.

"I want it back now," he said, looking up at her with his lips open.

"Wha...oh," she pulled the lollipop out of her mouth and placed it in his waiting mouth, a blush forming in her cheeks. "Are you sure you should be eating that?"

"I can't kiss Misa-chan because she might get sick so I'd settle for this," he explained, his eyes looking at her playfully.

"Pervert..."

Later on, she was helping him towards his bedroom. She had finally managed to convince him, in exchange of something that she'd rather not think too much.

'_Stupid alien.'_

"You're going to stay, right?" He asked as soon as he was on the bed with her in his arms. He refused to let go of her even when it took them longer to settle at the bed because of that.

She looked at his face and nodded. She rarely saw the vulnerable look in his face, and every time she did, she was torn between feeling happy that he showed that side of him to her alone, and sad at the same time because she didn't want that look to stay in his face for long. She was used to him either being playful or expressionless, though she dislike the latter most of the time. She wasn't use to see him vulnerable.

"Rest, Misa-chan," he murmured softly as he closed his eyes.

She didn't respond. Instead, her fingers played with his shirt as she remembered the events earlier the day. When he hadn't showed up at the morning at class, she was immediately worried. She recalled being worried like this before, and later on found out that he went to his family. She had worried for nothing at that time, but received a key to his apartment for her troubles. Still, she would rather be sure that he was alright rather than assuming that he was, only to find out later that he was not. Her worries became justified when she got a call from him during the break and heard his weak voice and worse, when she found out that he was sick. She almost left the school that time to check on him immediately. As it was, the time dragged on as she waited for school to be over. She immediately left the school as soon as the bell signalled the end of the classes for the day.

'_Really idiot Takumi. Making me worry like that.'_

He had become a big part of her life. She worried for him and cared for him, even if she would rather not show it to him.

"Where are you going?" He asked when she tried to leave the bed. He tightened his arms around her.

"To change into something more comfortable. You're not going to let me sleep in my uniform, are you?"

He tightened his grip once more, before he let her go, his eyes questioning.

"I called Mom earlier and told her that if your condition isn't very good, I'll stay to look for you. She dropped some change of clothing earlier before I went here," she explained, still bewildered that her mother easily agreed when she had hemmed and hawed while trying to ask for permission. In fact, she had only managed to say that he was sick and then her mother took over the conversation and told her that she should take care of him and so on. The conversation with her mother had left her with a very red face for a long time.

"That's really nice of Ayuzawa-san," he said, a bright smile lighting his tired face. In fact, he looked so happy that she couldn't help but smile in return, her cheeks warm. "I hope she brought you something sexy," he added, chuckling when her face turned red from anger.

"Pervert!"

She stomped away, leaving him chuckling at her embarrassment. With a grin in his face, he waited for her to come back in their bed and in his arms. He admired her look as soon as she came back dressed in comfortable pyjamas, looking fresh and comfortable. He didn't dare comment though, for worry that the glass of water she was carrying would land in his face.

"You should have some medicine," she said as she sat at the edge of the bed, the embarrassment from earlier forgotten.

"Don't wannna," he immediately replied, turning away from her.

She gritted her teeth. There they go again with her trying to help him and him being difficult.

"Why not, idiot alien?"

"You don't like having medicine, too," he accused, still facing away from her.

"That's because they are expensive! Drink this, idiot."

When he didn't move, she sighed and tried to calm herself.

"I bought this for you and you didn't want it?" She asked softly. She watched him stiffen, and then turned slowly to face her.

"That's unfair, Misa-chan," he said with a pout, sitting at the bed.

She inwardly celebrated her triumph as soon as he drank the medicine.

"Do you know that there are safer and more natural medicines aside from that?" He asked as soon as they were both lying together. She was back in his arms, of course. There was no way that they would be laying in the same bed with her not in his arms.

"It better not be anything perverted," she warned, gripping his shirt.

He chuckled, the vibration causing her to vibrate, too.

"Alternative medicine. There are six fields of alternative medicine. (13) I'll settle for the fourth."

"What's that?" She asked, intrigued despite herself.

"Touch and manipulation. I'd rather Misa-chan give me alternative medicine. I wouldn't mind you touching me here and there," he said with a smile, waiting for her to erupt. She didn't disappoint him.

"Pervert! Like I would do that to you!"

He chuckled and pulled her until she was on top of him. She was distracted in scolding him when he winced a little.

"You shouldn't act rashly, idiot," she hissed, though she didn't struggle. She might hurt him if she did. She leaned back when he tried to pull her face closer. "And what perverted things are you planning to do now?"

"I'm going to kiss Misa-chan."

She immediately placed her hand in his mouth even as a blush appeared in her cheeks.

"No way. I don't want to get sick, alien!"

He licked her palm, causing her to pull her hand away.

"That's the plan."

She glared at him.

"And then I can give alternative medicine to Misa-chan. I wouldn't mind touching Misa-chan here and there," he explained playfully, moving his hand to caress her back teasingly. He chuckled when she froze on top of him.

"Shut up and sleep, pervert!"

"You're no fun."

"I'll give you fun by bashing your head, do you want that?" She asked with a dark look.

"Fine. I want a goodnight kiss at least," he said with a pout. His eyes widened a bit when she easily agreed and placed a lingering kiss in his forehead.

"Don't complain," she warned when she pulled back. She then moved to his side and made herself comfortable. "Sleep, idiot Takumi."

"Goodnight, Misa-chan."

"Goodnight."

* * *

* * *

(13) Microsoft® Encarta® 2009. © 1993-2008 Microsoft Corporation.

* * *

A/N: There you go! Next time, it will be Nest! ;) though it would probably be a while before I could update. I have lots of school work at nights, as usual (sigh...) Anyway, until next time folks!

_-Arvendell-_

_30 January 2011 _

_4:40 PM_


	14. Nest

A/N: Once again, thanks to all of you folks who let me know that you enjoyed the previous chapter ;)

Anyway, belated happy valentines day for you folks who did celebrate the day! I wanted to post during the 14th but because that time, my day had started crazy, and went downhill from then. I lost the interest to do anything except to look for something missing (which I badly needed for my exam this week!), not to mention being suddenly pressured to lecture in the class (which isn't part of my work!). I've been in a bad mood then, but thankfully, our out of town trip to do field research yesterday and today went well so I feel like updating now ;) I better do it now because I don't know what crap awaits at the office tomorrow. Who knows, I'd probably be stressed again as soon as I saw the people pressuring me to teach (sigh).

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter 14. Nest

* * *

**

* * *

She stirred in her sleep, feeling gentle movements in her arms. She didn't want to wake up. Not yet. She was enjoying the warmth that surrounded her. And while the pillow she was resting her head on wasn't really soft, it still felt good to snuggle on it.

"Good morning, Misa-chan."

The gentle greeting entered her foggy brain. Sleepily, she lifted her head to look for the source of voice.

"Hmm...? Morning," she murmured in a voice thick with sleep as she returned to her previous position. It was such a nice way to wake up and see his smiling though sleepy face.

'_He looks good even if he had just woken up...Woken up? He?'_

She tensed and was about to bolt away from the bed when memories of coming to his place the previous day came into her mind. She did bolt upward though when she recalled that she came to this place because he was sick. She quickly reached out for his forehead and felt him. She sighed when his temperature seemed to be back to normal.

"How are you feeling?"

"Blissful," he answered with an idiotic grin, pulling her back in his embrace. His grin grew when heat spread in her cheeks and she didn't protest at his action.

"That's not what I meant, idiot."

"I feel better. I saw Misa-chan when I fell asleep, and I woke up with Misa-chan in my arms."

"Idiot..." she murmured, though she mentally agreed with him. Last time that she had sleep here, she was in a hurry because they woke up late. They never did manage to enjoy waking up in each others' arms. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to watch Misa-chan's drooling face."

His words were immediately followed by a slap in his chest. She struggled in his arms.

"I did not!" She exclaimed in anger and embarrassment, though she did wonder if he was telling the truth. She wanted to get up and go to the bathroom, but he wouldn't give in. Now that he seemed better, she couldn't escape him. A string of curses left her lips as she glared at him.

"Don't leave the nest yet, Misa-chan."

"Stupid annoying...what?"

"What?"

"What did you just say?" She asked in confusion.

"Misa-chan is the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"Not that, idiot!"She exclaimed, her face reddening.

"Don't leave the nest yet, Misa-chan."

Her blush intensified.

"Do I look like a bird to you?"

"Hmm...Your hair does," he teased, ruffling her hair playfully.

"You...ugh!" Annoyed, she punched his arm to let her go. She then stalked towards the bathroom, grabbing her bag at the couch first before slamming the bathroom door, hard. She could hear his laughter even when she had the door closed behind.

"Stupid Takumi..."

Self-conscious, she gazed at herself at the mirror. Nothing was different every time she woke up. Hair the usual mess, checked. Eyes a bit puffy from sleep, checked. Red mark on her neck, checked.

'_Red mark?'_

Wide eyed, she leaned to the mirror to look at her neck closely. When she realized what was on her neck...

"USUI TAKUMII! You better be prepared once I'm out of here!"

She heard laughter somewhere around the apartment in response. Fuming in anger, she took a bath.

Minutes later, she felt fresh and thoroughly awake.

"Hmm..."

"AHHH!" She screamed in surprised when he spoke behind her ear as soon as she got out of the bathroom.

"You smell delicious, Misa-chan. It makes me want to make you lay some eggs at our nest," he murmured in her neck huskily, making the fine hairs in her arms and nape to stand.

"PERVERT!"

She was still fuming when they were having breakfast, while he sported a not so huge bump in his forehead. Nevertheless, he was eating like nothing had happened, savouring the moment with his feisty girlfriend.

Since he was feeling better though he still tire easily, he did what he liked bests, which were teasing and stalking his favourite maid. For the rest of the day, he teased her about laying eggs and nest, to the point that the mere mention of his name was causing her to emit a dark aura. Even though she was mad at him, he still followed her to her work, and was delightfully surprised when the manager asked him to work part-time, unaware that he had been sick, and she refused for his benefit. The manager didn't ask for reason why anymore because seeing Misaki answering for him made her overcome with moe flowers, lost in the fantasy world.

Quietly, he sat at the dining area as a customer, a smug smile plastered on his lips. Even if angry at him, his Misaki was still conscious and concerned about his well-being.

All throughout her work, she glared at him every chance she got, her face tinged with pink. When finally the Cafe was about to close, he left his table and headed to the kitchen.

"Are you going to lay eggs in our nest now, Misa-chan?" Was his question as soon as he saw her alone at the kitchen. He received a death glare in response.

"Stop babbling about nonsense, idiot alien! Can't you think of anything else except that stupidity?" She snapped, already high strung. She was at the end of her patience.

"Eh? Is something wrong here, Misa-chan? Usui-kun?" Satsuki asked, peeking from the dining area.

"Nothing, Manager."

"I want eggs and Misa-chan wouldn't let me."

Both Misaki and Usui spoke at the same time. Satsuki looked at them in confusion, before she shrugged her shoulders and instead thought of happy thoughts about the two young ones. After all, Misaki was always yelling at him while he was always smirking at her.

"Manager, isn't the urge to prepare an area for the building of a nest called the nesting instinct?"

Satsuki nodded blankly at Usui's question, not understanding anything about what he was getting at.

"Thank you, Manager."

Satsuki looked back and forth at the satisfied looking Usui and a red-faced Misaki. She then shook her head and went back to the dining area.

"Sorry for teasing you, Misa-chan."

Misaki gaped at his sudden apology. She was prepared for him to say more annoying and embarrassing things, so she was totally caught off guard when he didn't, and instead apologize. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

"Why are you apologizing? And why now, stupid alien?" She snapped, confusion written all over her face.

"They said that it's not good for the baby if the mother is always in a bad mood."

She gaped at him stupidly at his words.

"I'll wait for you outside, Misa-chan," he then said, turning towards the door.

"Wha...what...wai...wait!"

He stopped and looked back at her expectantly.

"You...why...what do you mean by that, idiot?" She hissed, finally able to form a coherent sentence.

"I meant what I said, Misa-chan."

"And that is..."

"It's not good for the both of you if you're always in a bad mood," he said seriously.

She was at a loss for words once more, before a dark aura surrounded her.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Talking. About. Usui. Takumi?"

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Her face went blank for a second, before horror washed her face. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates as her lips closed and opened soundlessly.

"B-but...I...what...how..."

She was a stuttering mess as she stood frozen. The twitching of his shoulder finally snapped her out of her trance and she strode towards him purposely and grabbed his shirt roughly.

"What are you talking about? How could I be p-pre...explain!" She hissed, unable to say the word.

"Where were you last night?" He asked gently, looking at her patiently.

"Your apartment," she answered automatically.

"Where did you sleep?"

"In your bed."

"Who's in that bed with you?"

Her eyes widened once more, before they narrowed.

"What the hell? I only slept there. You..." She paused as she thought, then shook her head. "Just how did sleeping beside you resulted to that?"

"You couldn't be sure if I did something to you while you're on our nest sleeping defenceless, could you?"

Her mind was full of doubt. Whether to his words or to what she knew, she couldn't tell. She was once again at a loss for words.

Finally taking pity to her, he pulled her into his arms and murmured, "I'm an alien and I bit you so you could never be sure if I got you, pregnant, right?"

Hearing his words and the playfulness in his voice, her mind finally cleared. She pulled away and smacked his head before turning away in a huff. For a moment there, she almost believed she was pregnant, which was impossible. She looked back to give him another glare before she disappeared in the changing room.

* * *

"Do you really enjoy pissing me off?" She asked as they walked towards her house.

"You look cute when you are."

She bristled at his answer.

"It would be nice though, if what I said earlier was true," he said, looking at the dark sky

"What? Gaah! Don't say something like that, idiot!" She exclaimed, blushing and shivering at the same time. Her having his...She shivered once more.

"Is it so bad?" He commented, still looking at the sky. Then he added in a teasing voice, "I have started preparing our nest after all."

Ignoring his last comment, she glared at him and tried to read his face at the same time.

"I don't want to be a mother while still in high school, idiot Takumi!"

"So after high school?" he asked with a perverted grin, chuckling when she sputtered and flailed her hands in annoyance.

When she couldn't decide what to say, she glared at him once more.

Chuckling, he pulled her close.

"It's okay. As long as I will be the father, it doesn't matter when."

She knew her face was the reddest as it could be. The thought of him and her having a child together was something huge that she believed they were not ready for. She wasn't ready yet. It hadn't even crossed her mind before. All she had been thinking about were her family, work and the debts they had to pay, and then changing Seika High for the better. And him. But having a child? Not yet. What more about the process before having a child? She shivered, with fear or something else, she didn't know.

* * *

* * *

A/N: Well then, I hope you find it worth of your time. For two weeks, I'll be busy for exams so as usual, you'll have to be patient for the next update ;) Until then! Have a nice day!

_-Arvendell-_

_16 February 2011_

_6:15 PM_


	15. Octopus

A/N: Hi there, folks! It's been awhile, hasn't it? Just finished exams, and since it's less than a month before classes end here, you could just imagine the pile of requirements I have to accomplish :(

Anyway, I've decided to drop by and post this one, before I drown myself with school works. And of course, **thanks a lot** to all that let me know they enjoyed the previous chapter. It made me really happy ;) If those who have reviewed _Giving In _lately are reading this story, too, then please let me say **thanks a lot!** For now, I can't respond to everyone that reviewed one by one because well, you have an idea how it is at my end – work and study takes a lot of. I think I haven't taken a break for a long while :(

Well folks, on with the story. Hope you enjoy!

Nope, don't own them, never will ;)

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter 15. Octopus

* * *

**

* * *

"Tell me why am I here again?" She asked in discomfort, squirming in his arms. He had her in his arms as soon as they had reached the couch to his apartment when they arrived earlier. Every time she tried to half-heartedly leave, he wouldn't let her.

"To lay eggs," he answered teasingly. He chuckled and tightened his arms around her when she struggled to escape his arms.

She flushed at his comment. She had sleepless nights thinking about his teasing remark last time about his bed as the nest for her to have his child.

'_Stupid perverted alien.'_

"I'm never coming back here again," she threatened when she once again failed to escape his grasp.

"Don't worry, you're not in the nest," he further teased, ignoring her threat.

She gripped his hand viciously in retaliation, feeling a degree of satisfaction when he grunted with pain. Nevertheless, he didn't let her go.

"And you mean to tell me, that if I ever found myself at that bed, you…I'm…" she flushed, unable to continue due to embarrassment.

"Yes?" he prompted, grinning on top of her head. He was having far too much fun teasing her, knowing how she would react with embarrassment and anger.

"I…y-you know what I mean, pervert. I would never come to that room ever again!" She exclaimed, glancing at the door towards his bedroom.

"Want to bet?" He challenged.

"I…" she hesitated. If she bet that she wouldn't come inside his room again, she knew that he'd forced her. "No, stupid Takumi," she growled in annoyance. She would lose no matter what and she hated that fact.

"Oh? Misa-chan giving up without a fight?" He asked, turning her around so that he was looking at her, chuckling when he saw her blushing.

"I'm not! I just know that you'd cheat so I won't! Stupid perverted outer-space alien!"

He pouted.

"You're no fun."

"You're just going to use it as a reason to get me into your room, so no," she snapped, going back to her previous position with her head tucked beneath his chin. Since she couldn't escape anytime soon, she decided that she might as well enjoy the warmth and comfort he gave her, though she would never ever admit that to him. She rolled her eyes when he chuckled. Her eyes widened, however, when he stood up from the couch, bringing her with him. "What are you doing?"

Dread filled her when he walked towards his bedroom, carrying her like she weigh nothing.

"No! Put me down, perverted Takumi! Let me go!" She screamed and started kicking around, causing him to almost lost his balance. Who knows what he would do if they ever reached the bedroom. The butterflies in her stomach started their rambunctious dance as she thought of possible things that he could do to her.

"Do you want me to drop you at the floor?" He asked in amusement, tightening his hold on her to make sure she didn't fall.

She struggled harder when he opened the bedroom door and strode towards the bed with her still in his arms.

"Better than what you have in mind, idiot alien!"

"Oh? And what do I have in mind, do tell me, Misa-chan?"

"In bed…I…you know it, perverted alien!" She snapped, blushing again. She attempted to roll away from the bed when he dropped her on top of it. He easily caught her though. "I don't want to be a mother, yet, perverted Takumi!" She exclaimed, her heart racing in her chest. She wondered if she could fight him if he tried to force himself on her. She also wondered if it would be really by force or she would give in eventually. The latter scared her the most. "Takumi…"

He looked at her face when her tone changed from annoyance to fear. His face softened.

"Have you ever heard of any woman getting pregnant by just laying beside a man?"

She stared at him stupidly, before realization hit her. Of course despite his forceful advances on her most of the time, which truthfully she kind of gotten used to, he still would never do something like that, knowing that she wasn't prepared to take that step in their relationship yet. At the moment, he was just being his perverted teasing self, that idiot boyfriend of hers. She beat his chest in annoyance as she muttered curses at him.

"Stupid Takumi, scaring me like that."

Closing his hands around her fists, he held her to his chest.

"Isn't it more comfortable to talk like this?" He asked, resting his head on the pillows, pulling her with him.

"…it is," she admitted grudgingly. "As long as you don't do anything perverted…" she added threateningly despite the lack of effect her threats were to him.

In each other's arms, they talked about mundane things, from Maid Latte to student council work, to her family, to his childhood days, just enjoying the quietness that his apartment afforded them. They could hardly do it when they were at school, and even less when at Maid Latte, and never at her house because she would never let him come inside since it was always late when she got home from work. They rarely go out, too, because she was very busy. Sometimes she wondered if it would have been much better if she wasn't working after school, though she quickly dismissed the idea. If she hadn't been working at the Maid Latte, they would never have come this far. He would always be the heartbreaker that she believed him to be and they would never have gotten to know each other really well.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked suspiciously, catching his hand that had been caressing her back through her uniform but had gotten a little lower than she was accustomed to.

"Hmm?"

She lifted her head to look at his face, his eyes blinking to focus on her. Gazing at his innocent face, she decided that he was innocent, that it was just an accident.

'_He must have been doing it unconsciously_.'

"What is it, Misa-chan?"

"Nothing," she mumbled, returning back to her previous position. She squeaked when he suddenly hugged her in a vice grip. "W-what are you doing?"

"Oh? Didn't Misa-chan want me to hug her tighter?"

"What gave you that idea?" She asked in annoyance, trying to look at him but couldn't because one of his hands was holding her head to him. "And could you…loosen your hold? You're killing me…here," she complained, struggling in his arms.

Chuckling, he loosened his hold on her.

"Octopus…" she muttered as soon as she was able to breathe properly. She squeaked again when he suddenly lifted her face to look at him. "What?" She snapped, seeing the amusement written in his face.

"I'm just wondering what animal you're going to compare me with next time. First, a cockroach. Then a dog. Now octopus?" He explained, grinning cheerfully.

"It's your fault, you alien."

He chuckled. Of course, he was an alien to her, too.

"And why am I an octopus this time?" He asked, still chuckling.

"Because sometimes it feels like you have eight arms. I could never escape you," she explained, her face feeling warm once more.

He was silent for a moment as he pondered her explanation.

"An octopus huh. I would like that. I could use one to hold Misa-chan's head, the other her back, the other her stomach, the other her…"

"Sh-shut up!" She exclaimed, bringing one hand to cover his mouth. She glared at his laughing eyes. "Pervert alien."

She just knew he'd end up saying perverted things. She twitched when she felt his tongue licking her palm. Nevertheless, she didn't let go immediately, fearing what would come out of his lips next. She lost the battle, though, when he suddenly flipped them over and she ended up under him.

"Do you know, Misa-chan…" he started to say as one of his hands caressed her sides. "That a male octopus interested in mating approaches a female just close enough to stretch out his arm and caress the female?"(14) He ended his words by leaning very close to her blushing and horrified face.

"Wh-what are you s-saying, stupid alien," she asked nervously, her eyes the size of saucers as she gazed at his face. She shut her eyes with dread when only a speck of distance was between them. She could feel his warm breath fanning her heated face, making it feel hotter. She could hear her heat thrumming in her ears. She was nervous. She was very nervous of what might come next.

"That I like Misa-chan very much and that I would make her truly mine someday," he whispered, ending his words by gently kissing her parted lips. He gently coaxed her to respond, licking her lips softly, seductively, until she didn't have a choice but to give in to him. When she did, he inwardly cheered in triumph, and kissed her deeper. He indulged himself in playing with her tongue, loving the fierceness that she fought his for dominance. Sometimes she could be very submissive in their kiss, but most of the time, she would kiss him back with vigour just like her demon president personality did when she was taking males head on.

"Haaah…"

She struggled for breath when he finally released her lips. She leaned her head back on the pillows as she tried to catch her breath, while he rested his head beside hers, his nose buried in her hair.

"Are you trying to kill us both, stupid alien," she commented as soon as she had enough air in her to speak.

He chuckled in response, turning his head slightly to drop a kiss at the shell of her ear, causing her to shiver.

"I would be happy to die kissing Misa-chan," he answered with a chuckle.

"That's sick," she answered back, shivering once more, though this time with revulsion as a brief thought of him like that beside her crossed her mind. She clutched his back tight at the thought.

He chuckled once more and hugged her tighter.

"I would never do that to Misa-chan," he said reassuringly, knowing what was going on in her mind.

"You better not, stupid alien."

* * *

* * *

(14) Microsoft® Encarta® 2009. © 1993-2008 Microsoft Corporation.

* * *

A/N: There you have it, folks! I hope it's worth yours and mine's time ;) Can't say when the next chapter will be posted. I'll probably not think about FFN until I'm done with my report at the end of this month. Hopefully, I'll be able to write a good report and present it to class with success.

Until next time!

_-Arvendell-_

_07 March 2011 _

_2:00 PM_


	16. Photograph

A/N: Once again, **thanks** to all of you who informed me that you enjoyed the previous chapter. I know it's really taking me a long while to update even if I have this chapter drafted for a long while already. I've been buried in schoolwork every time that I'm not at work. I can't wait for our summer vacation! I'm hoping to get some rest after this semester ends.

Anyway, I thought I'd think of something else aside from schoolwork for a little while so here's the next episode in the life of our favourite pair ;) It's kind of short because I couldn't devote more time revising this chapter but I hope you'll still enjoy it ;)

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter 16. Photograph

* * *

**

* * *

She was resting peacefully on his bed. Or more precisely, on him as he had refused to let her leave his arms. She was absentmindedly looking at his bare room, her eyes moving around to note how bare the room was. She was about to ask him why he hadn't made any effort to decorate his room, of anything even a simple painting or something to break the bare expanse of his wall, when her eyes caught something.

'_Oh well. His room is not entirely bare. He has a photo here. I wonder what photo of him it is.'_

She snickered inwardly as she imagined him having photos of himself in this room. It just seemed not like him. She gazed intently at the framed photo at the table. Her brows furrowed as her mind went blank for a moment, before she felt her face becoming unbearably hot. She jerked up, startling even him. She would have cheered at that rare moment of catching him off guard if she wasn't busy being mortified.

Her eyes were wide as she gazed at something that she didn't want to see, something she didn't want anyone to see, and something she didn't want to be in the possession of someone, especially in his possession.

"W-where the hell did you get that?" She snapped in embarrassment. Too stunned to think clearly, she didn't try to get the cause of her mortification first before alerting him.

"What?" He asked in confusion, following her gaze.

"That abomination!" She screamed, pointing at the framed photo.

Finally understanding the cause of her fuss, he leaned back to the pillow and chuckled, much to her annoyance. His amusement grew when she dived for the said photo but failed when he locked his arms around her.

"Oh no you don't, Misa-chan," he said playfully, tightening his hold when she struggled violently.

"Let me go, stupid Takumi! I want that picture out of this place!"

"No way. That's mine."

Her face reddened further in anger.

"That's my picture. It's mine! Where did you get it?" She screamed in anger, still struggling. She wanted the photo badly.

'_It's my photo, darn it! And an embarrassing one at that! How dare him!'_

"Ayuzawa-san gave it to me," he answered, chuckling once more when her eyes widened.

"When the hell did that happen? Why did she give it to you?"

"It's classified information," he teased, enjoying her reactions.

She continued to struggle, even though she wasn't gaining any success. After a few minutes of futile attempts, she sagged in his arms.

"Stupid Takumi," she mumbled, panting with the exertion. He had her in a tight grip. Coupled that with her previous struggles, she was a bit tired.

"I'm glad Niépce invented fixed photographic images," (15) he murmured in her ear.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She snapped, still high-strung.

"Niépce. He was a French inventor who made the first fixed photographic images. (15) If not for his discovery, then I wouldn't have seen how cute Misa-chan was when she was just a child," he explained, glancing at her photo when she was five years old. She was wearing a cute little dress, smiling toothily, her hair in two pigtails.

"Idiot," she mumbled, closing her eyes so as not to see her photo looking back at her. "You know you're killing me with your death grip, don't you?" She complained after a while, trying to shift in his arms.

Chuckling, he loosened his hold once more and dropped a kiss on her forehead. His eyes widened when she raised her head and captured his lips in hers. He immediately responded when he got over his initial shock. When she tried to roll them over, he easily complied and had her beneath him.

They kissed for a while, her right hand pulling at his hair, the other…

He caught her left hand as soon as she pushed him away. He looked at her in confusion, then at the hand he was holding, before amusement crossed his face.

"That's sneaky, Misa-chan," he said playfully, pinning her left hand at the bed.

"No!"

She wasn't going to let her work go to waste. She fought for control, harder than before as she attempted to secure the photograph in her left hand. He wouldn't let her, of course. There was a scuffle, and before she knew it, they were at the floor, with him underneath. Only sheer reflex to protect the girl he loved saved her from hitting the hard floor.

Her eyes widened, and for a moment, she forgot what she was struggling about as her hands reached for his shoulders.

"Are you alright, Takumi? Hey! Are you hurt?" She asked worriedly. She was pretty sure she heard his head hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Got it," he answered in triumph, waving the photo somewhere at the top of his head.

Her eyes widened, before they narrowed in determination and she tried to reach for it. With his much longer arms, however, she had to crawl upwards on top of him. He prevented her from moving by clamping his free hand on her waist.

"Give it back, idiot Takumi!" She refused to give in and wiggled in his arm. She was gaining edge because his other hand was busy. She was moving upwards centimetre by triumphant centimetre, uncaring that their flushed bodies were rubbing each other in the process, creating a friction. She had only one goal in mind and that was to get the photo from him. That was, until she heard something that made her froze. Her brows furrowed in confusion. She looked at him and saw his wide eyes gazing back at her. They gazed at each other for some time. She wondered if she really heard that spine tingling sound from him. Experimentally, she tried inching upwards, and gazed at him wide-eyed when he inhaled sharply.

He let go of the photograph to put his other hand in her waist to restrain any movement from her. She beat him into it by unconsciously moving once more, her heart pounding in her ears. She gasped when a strangled moan escaped his lips.

"Did…" she paused, not knowing what she wanted to ask him. She tried to move again, wanting to verify that she heard him right, but he prevented her by holding her waist firmly in place.

"Don't…" he said huskily, his eyes glinting with something that she had seen from him before, though it was always so fleeting that she thought it had been all her imagination. In all the times that they had been tangled in each other's arms, she had never seen him looking pained and yet not at the same time. And her heart, she had never experienced her heart thumping so hard before that she thought they would escape her chest and tumble down the floor. Her heartbeat was ringing in her ears.

"But I…"

Unconsciously, she moved again, rubbing herself at him. She felt victorious when he groaned once more, but her victory was short-lived as she felt something different. Her mind went blank for a moment, before her face colored. She was frozen on top of him once more. Her breathing faltered for a moment, before they restarted with vengeance. She didn't know what to do as she looked at him with bewildered eyes.

He was no better than her. He was breathing hard, as if he'd run a marathon. For every breath that they both took, it caused them to rub deliciously against each other. His mind had gone blank, and before he knew it, the hands that were previously restraining her waist moved her slightly upward then downward. They both moaned at the act.

Panting, they gazed at each other. She surprised him once more when she followed his lead and repeated what he had done, gripping his shoulders when they both moaned again.

"Misaki…" he moaned with frustration and pleasure. He pulled her tight to him, not allowing any movement except for their breathless exclamations. If they move anymore, he didn't think he would be able to stop doing something that she wasn't ready for yet.

She trembled on top of him, her mind a jumbled mess. She had never felt something so…different. Something pleasurable, and scary at the same time. It made her very much aware of every part of her body, and of every part of his body, and of the parts of their bodies that were touching.

"What was that?" She said when her breathing was almost back to normal. It wasn't really a question so he didn't answer in words and instead gripped her even tighter if that was possible. And then he was kissing her fiercely, as if he was letting out some frustration in the kiss. She responded in kind.

The photograph that had been the cause of the entire ruckus lay forgotten not too far away from his head.

* * *

* * *

(15) Microsoft® Encarta® 2009. © 1993-2008 Microsoft Corporation.

* * *

A/N: I guess I should up the rating to M soon. That is, unless I change my mind about what I have drafted for the next chapters...

Update will be after I've completed all of my school requirements. I'm kind of stressing right now since I'm supposed to present the result of my study next week, but then during our last class, I was told to prepare my presentation for Friday just in case other students scheduled for presentation couldn't come. Whether I'll be able to report on Friday or next week, I hope everything will be alright.

Until next time!

_-Arvendell-_

_03 March 2011_

_12:50 PM_


	17. Queen

A/N: By the number of reviews I got last time, I believe you do want me to continue this story as M-rated. I might just do that. But don't expect that it will be M immediately. Let's not be hasty and do it slowly :)

Once again, **thanks** for the nice words you relayed to me. It made me smile/laugh ;)

* * *

-x-

* * *

**Chapter 17. Queen**

* * *

-x-

* * *

She peeked at the window nervously, checking if a certain perverted outer space alien was loitering around. She sighed with relief when she saw the empty street. She trudged down the creaky stairs, her mind wondering what he had in store for her.

'_There's no time to feel regrets. I can do whatever he dishes out!'_

Feeling confident, she went with her morning routine peacefully. The peacefulness, however, shattered when she opened the gate and saw the familiar perverted smirk of the person she dreaded and yet wanted to see this day.

"Good morning, my queen," he greeted formally, though the formality disappeared when he smirked at seeing the redness spreading in her face.

"G-good morning, idiot Takumi," she greeted back, looking away bashfully.

"Please allow me to assist you, my beloved queen?" He teased, gesturing his hand at the vehicle she failed to notice before.

"Wha…" She gaped at the sleek black car, then back at him, then back at the car.

"My apologies for this sorry excuse of a vehicle, my queen. This lowly servant would have rented for a limousine but the queen does not want to ride on such an ostentatious vehicle," he apologized mockingly, bowing his head.

She sputtered a series of unintelligible words at him, before finally summing up her feelings with two words.

"Damn right!"

Chuckling, he held her elbow to guide her towards the waiting car, but she immediately pulled back.

"You're serious?" She exclaimed, looking at him as if he had grown two heads. Knowing that he was such an outer space alien, she wouldn't be surprised if it was the case.

"Losers aren't allowed to complain, Misa-chan," he reminded smugly, loving the way the said 'loser' flailed her hands as she tried to find words strong enough to cover the fact that she, indeed, lost again to him.

"But…No!"

She dug her feet at the ground when he tried to guide her once more.

"Queens aren't supposed to act like that, my queen," he said in mocked serious voice.

She glared at him as he finally used force to lead her to the car. Her face was getting redder with each second, not with embarrassment anymore but rather by wanting to scream profanities at him. She was momentarily distracted when a driver came out and opened the door for her. Usui took advantage of her bewilderment and guided her to her seat. As soon as the car started, she looked at him with a deadly glare.

"You…"

He chuckled at her anger, which irritated her to no end. Sensing defeat, she crossed her arms and gazed at the window.

"And is that the way to treat a queen, forcing her to do what she didn't want to do?" She muttered, still facing the window. She decided that since he was being forceful again, she wouldn't make things easier for him.

"At least I'm not treating you like a queen of insect, do I?" He answered playfully.

She whipped her head to face him, wondering what alien babble would come out of his mouth this time. With his twinkling eyes, no doubt it was something annoying or embarrassing. Or both.

"What?"

"You know, like a queen of insect, large, fully-developed female that lays eggs in a colony of social insects," (16) he explained, smirking when her eyes narrowed into slits.

However, instead of yelling at him, she turned her back and gazed at the window. She cursed him for winning that stupid bet against her. She had been doing well in not scolding any student for almost a day, as per their bet, but he just had to be so annoying and made her lose at the last minute.

"_If I win the bet, I'm going to treat you like a queen for a day. If you win the bet, you're going to treat me like a king for one day."_

"_What kind of bet is that, stupid Takumi? No way! Either way, I'll feel like I lost."_

"_You're backing out?" he taunted._

"_NO! I just don't like your terms!"_

"_Fine then. If I win the bet, I'm going to treat you like a queen for a day. If you win the bet, you can make me do things as you wish for a day."_

"_You're on."_

She sighed with annoyance as she remembered how that the day ended. She could feel the taste of victory as the day was coming to an end that time, but he just had to be annoying more than usual by trying to add the words 'my girlfriend' to everything that he said, and she, being the hot-headed and worried that she was, finally snapped at him when he spoke the words loud while Yukimura was near. She was thankful that Yukimura didn't understood Usui's words, but was annoyed beyond belief that she lost. When she argued that snapping and scolding Usui should not count, he happily pointed out that he was a student of Seika, too. Stupid her for not excluding him at the terms of the bet.

"Misa-chan..."

Her thoughts halted at the call of her name. Nevertheless, she ignored the whining alien with her and tried to think of something else.

"Ayuzawa..."

"..."

"Misaki..."

"..."

"Pres..."

"..."

"My girlfriend..."

She twitched at those words. Still, she didn't give up and continued to stare at the window. She could almost see his pout as silence enveloped the car.

Minutes passed, and there was still silence. When she finally believed that he had let her be, she felt his hand brushed against hers. She tensed, waiting for his next move. When nothing happened, she surreptitiously glanced at him, and then flushed when she met his intense gaze. She quickly looked away.

"Ouch."

"What?" She asked, looking back at him, this time with worry.

"You're hurting me, my queen. How could you do that to the man whose heart belongs to you and you alone," he said dramatically.

Her eyes widened, before her face turned red, red in attempting to hold on the laughter that wanted to burst her lips. She snorted, and then covered her mouth, before finally losing the battle and she burst out laughing.

"That's so cheesy," she exclaimed in between laughter. Her tensed shoulders finally relaxed. She was busy laughing at him so she didn't see when his eyes softened, looking at her gently.

"Are we back to normal now?" He asked suddenly.

She stopped laughing and looked at him in surprise, before looking away shyly.

"Yes…" she answered softly.

His question wasn't about her annoyance at him winning the bet and therefore her being treated like 'queen' as he was trying to do. It was deeper than that and they both knew it. It was about the awkward days that had been going on between them. They had been acting weird against each other since the night at his apartment. She vaguely remembered how she had gotten home that night after kissing for what felt like hours. He was with her, of course, but the silence was stifling. And when he bid goodnight, he had hugged her once more and gave her intense but, to her slight disappointment, short kiss. The next time they saw each other, she was feeling embarrassed about what had happened, and of what she was feeling whenever their skin made contact. There was an uncomfortable feeling between them, like they were treading in a dangerous ground. She feared being close to him, fearing what the closeness would lead to. She could still remember clearly how good it felt to hear his moan, to be pressed so close to him, but more importantly…

"I'm glad," he said softly, lifting her chin to look at him. What she saw in his face made her want to wept with emotion. He loved her. Of course she knew that. But to see it plainly written in his face, it made her eyes misty, and her heart swell with emotion.

"Thank you," she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder. She finally understood why he had suggested the bet. He did it because they were acting weird against each other and it was putting a distance between them, a distance that hurt them both. To break the wall that seemed to have erected between them, he challenged her in a bet. And she agreed because she couldn't resist any chance to win against him about something.

He smiled at her answer and kissed her head, before snaking an arm around her waist. His smile then turned into a smirk.

"But the terms of the bet is still on. I'll treat you like a queen for a day, no complaints," he added the last two words when she tensed in his arms.

"Stupid Takumi. Where did you even get this car?"

He was about to answer when she suddenly straightened and looked him in the eye with worry.

"You're not going to make this car take us up to the gate of Seika, are you? What would the others say if they saw us together and in this car no less? And why did you even waste money for something as stupid as fetching me at my house?"

He chuckled. She was getting riled up again.

"Relax. I won't make the driver take us right at the school. As for the expenses, don't worry about it. You have other things to worry about, Misa-chan," he said, his eyes wriggling suggestively.

She blushed.

"It better not be something perverted, Usui Takumi," she hissed, mindful of the driver that was expertly driving the car.

"Rest assured that it's not…very perverted," he teased, enjoying the display of different shades of red in her face.

"You…"

"Don't worry, it's not something that we hadn't done before. We'll just have dinner, and you're not going to work today. And no council work either," he cut off any protests she might have.

She gazed at his eyes for while, gauging the truthfulness in his words.

"Fine. I'll take your word on that."

True to his words, they had a quiet dinner in his apartment. At first, she was uncomfortable to set foot inside his place, remembering what had happened the last time she was there. But being the stubborn person that she was, she didn't let it bother her. At least at that moment. To avoid the issue, they never mentioned anything that might relate to that incident. They dwelled on safe topics. He also didn't attempt to kiss her, well, at least her lips. But he did steal a few kisses on her cheek and hair. And when the night was over, like the perverted gentleman that he was if there was such a thing, he brought her home and bid her a sweet goodnight. That night, they both slept peacefully, something that they missed in the last few nights that they were feeling uncomfortable.

* * *

-x-

* * *

(16) Microsoft® Encarta® 2009. © 1993-2008 Microsoft Corporation.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be entitled _Rooftop_. Guess what will happen there ;)

_Rooftop_ will be posted whenever I could. My semester isn't finished yet. Am still having sleepless nights and troubled mind with school works. Posting Chapter 17 is escapism for me haha. I missed the days I can read and write at leisure :( Nevertheless, I'm not regretting the fact that I've made my life harder by studying again ;)

Well then, until next time folks! Take care!

_-Arvendell-_

_01 April 2011 _

_9:18 AM_


	18. Rooftop

A/N: Hah! I'm posting this now because I decided to slack off to work and school stuffs haha ;) But only for a while. I can't do it all the time or I'll regret neglecting my works.

So folks, **thanks again!** Hope you won't get tired of me saying that over and over ;) It's really nice to read your nice reviews. It makes me smile to read your thoughts about my story. Good thing no one have seen me or they'd think I've gone crazy. They'd assume it's because I've been working non-stop. To borrow my friends' words, 'you're an addict with school works!' haha ;)

Now that I'm allotting some time to think about this story, let me just clarify one thing. Usui and Misaki are third year in this story. Let's assume that the previous story was at the end of their second year. I didn't/am not focusing much on mentioning any time line because it would mess me up haha but this story will probably end before they graduate, because I've been thinking about a continuation (crazy me, thinking about writing more when I can barely update this one haha) where it will be before Usui and Misaki separates, and then another story for when they get reunited (whoa! Isn't that too much, Arvendell? Sure you could do it?). Well, I'm not promising anything so those are just thoughts that have been going on and off in my head. I'm itching to write, actually, but hey, I have to finish this story first. And before this story, I have to finish my term paper first! Seriously!

Anyway, here's the rooftop scene. Hope you enjoy! ;)

* * *

-x-

* * *

**Chapter 18. Rooftop  
**

* * *

-x-

* * *

"Oh, you're here," she exclaimed in mild surprised and happiness at seeing the perverted outer-space alien boyfriends of hers sitting, his back leaning at the wall at the rooftop. She thought he had left already because he didn't pester her as much as he usually did.

"The view is nice," he answered in a monotone.

She scrutinized him for a moment, checking if anything was wrong with him. Seeing nothing, she shrugged her shoulders and went to the side of the roof and gazed at the view the rooftop provided. What he said was true. It was nice to see the houses, the trees, the streets with cars. But she didn't believe even for a moment that the view was the reason he was currently at this place. She wondered what was wrong, and different scenarios crossed her mind until she grew agitated. Deciding that confronting him was the best course of action, she finally turned to face him.

"H-hey Takumi, you're going to tell me if something's bothering you, right?" She finally asked with a touch of apprehension. His response, which was a gentle smile, chased the apprehension away.

Still smiling, he beckoned for her to come over. Without hesitation, she closed the distance between them quickly. Feeling embarrassed at her eager response, she looked away, a slight blush spreading in her cheeks.

"You're too far, Misa-chan. You should sit here," he whined, widening the gap between his legs to give room for her.

Her eyes narrowed at the playful smirk in his lips.

"There's plenty of space. Why should I sit there?" She asked, moving to his side.

"But I want you here," he complained, pouting and using his puppy dog eyes to melt her resolve. She blushed again.

"Fine!" She acquiesced with a huff and moved to where he wanted her to be.

He grinned in triumph.

"Just make sure nothing's going to poke me this time."

As soon as the words left her lips, they both froze. She looked at him with horror.

'_Shit. What the hell am I talking about?'_

Hundreds of curses for her stupidity ran her mind as she stood frozen in front of him. He was the first one to recover from the shock and pulled her. She was expecting to land in his lap, so she wasn't prepared when she flopped down ungracefully at his side.

"Ouch. What do you think you're doing?" She snapped, rubbing her hurt butt. The pain momentarily distracted her from the blunder she had made.

"Helping Misa-chan," he said in a neutral voice.

"That's not helping," she snapped once more, looking away as his tone reminded her of what she had said moments ago. She was beyond mortified. Just when they were already back to normal, him being the annoying alien that he was, and her with her screaming at him for every annoying thing he did, she just had to say something about the event that she desperately did not want to think about due to the unfamiliar emotions it evoked within her.

He chuckled at her complaint, while she flinched when she noticed the strain in that chuckle. She sat rigidly beside him, no part of their body, or even of their clothing, touching. She regretted what she said. She wanted to apologize, but didn't know how or what to say about the topic. It wasn't like she had any experience about talking things that made her uncomfortable. Normally, she dealt with uncomfortable things with anger. But even she knew that she couldn't keep on doing that, especially to him. She desperately wanted to say something, or do something, anything that would take the uncomfortable silence that enveloped them. For once in her life, the rooftop that usually gave her reprieve from all the things that were bothering her, felt oppressive.

She stared straight ahead, looking at him at the corner of her eyes. He was sitting in the same way before, like nothing had happened, but she knew better. His fist was curled at his side, and he was being unusually quiet with her being around.

'_I can't take this anymore.'_

The silence lingered on, and with each second that passed, she felt like she was being choked to death.

"ARGHHH!" She screamed in frustration, startling even him. She shocked him even more when she stood up and flopped down on his lap not-so-gently.

"Misa…"

"Don't say anything!" She snapped, embarrassed, her face sporting its usual redness. She blushed all the more when he shifted to allow her to sit more comfortably at his lap. She didn't complain when he pulled her flushed against his chest, his arms around her middle.

There was silence once more. But unlike earlier, it was more comfortable, although she was still fidgeting from time to time.

"H-hey Takumi..."

"Hmm?"

"About what happened at your apartment before…" she felt him tense. Not liking it, she rubbed his arms, as if telling him that what she was about to say wasn't anything bad. "I'm…it's…I've never felt something like it before," she admitted shyly. "Have you…"

"I've only felt it with Misa-chan," he quickly answered, soothing whatever fear she had in mind. "Don't worry, I won't let it happen that way again until…"

He stopped talking when she turned in his arms to face him. He had a nice view of her blushing face, though for once, he didn't tease her. Instead, he waited for what she was about to say.

"It's…not that bad. I'm…it just scared me, the feelings. It's something new to me," she said bravely, not looking away even if she felt like steam would come out of her face, especially when his eyes got impossibly wide at her words, no doubt shocked that she would admit something like it. "And I know that we shouldn't avoid the topic, even if it's...um...kind of a little uncomfortable."

It took him a moment before he got over his shock. When he did, he smiled with relief. While they have reached a quiet agreement about what happened that day at his apartment in the quick 'are we back to normal now?' conversation they had last time, they never really broached the topic anymore. And to hear her saying that she didn't think it was bad made his heart raced.

Seeing the smile in his face, she smiled back, albeit shyly. He chuckled at her shyness, causing her to pout cutely.

"Don't look so cute like that or I wouldn't be able to stop myself," he half-teased and half-complained.

"W-who's s-stopping you?" She challenged amidst blushes and stutters.

"Misaki…" He threw his head back with a groan, not minding when it hit the wall with a thud. "Don't tempt me."

"You mean like this," she whispered in a surprisingly seductive voice as she leaned forward and kissed his exposed neck bravely. She was rewarded by a surprised gasp.

With deliberate slowness, she rained kisses on his neck, lingering on his throat. She would feel embarrassed later. In fact, she'd probably die with embarrassment later once she managed to think over her actions. For now though, it seemed the right thing to do.

'_Heck. He does this to me all the time.'_

"Misaki…"

He couldn't seem to say anything except her name. He was at a loss for words at the suddenly assertive woman in his arms. His grip on her tightened. It was hurting her a bit, but she had no time to complain. She liked the feeling that she was making him slowly lose control. She hoped that she was making him feel the pleasant feeling that she felt whenever he did this to her despite her protests.

"Do you like this," she whispered, her breath fanning the moist she had created at his neck. She grinned when she felt him shiver, feeling the power she had over him. She then pulled away to look at his face. His eyes were closed, his breath heaving.

Feeling her eyes on him, he opened his eyes. She gasped when she saw the smouldering look he gave her. And before she had any time to react, he buried his face on her neck and nipped at the soft skin. It was her turn to lose control. She tilted her head to give him better access, one of her hands grasping his hair, pushing him towards her. Her other hand was bracing for support at his shoulder.

They were so lost in the moment that she hadn't notice her buttons getting unbuttoned, nor he noticed what his hands were doing. Her eyes widened in shock when she felt moist, warm kisses just below her collarbone. She then closed her eyes with a faint moan when he gently nipped at the skin.

"Takumi…" She murmured breathlessly, her skin tingling. Unconsciously, she rubbed herself on him.

At her breathless whisper and delicious movement, he pulled back and gazed at her flushed face with eyes burning with desire. He dropped kisses at her closed eyelids, willing them to open. When they did, he gazed at her intensely, and she gazed back with dazed eyes. Not taking his eyes off her, he firmly held her waist and slowly moved her back and forth his body, letting her feel his desire. Her dazed eyes became alert when she felt him, then closed them once more and she parted her lips for a shuddering moan. There it was again, the sensation that she felt last time that their bodies were rubbing intimately like this.

He groaned at her response, then pulled her tight to his body, stopping any movement. When she tried to move unconsciously, wanting to continue to feel the pleasant sensations, he didn't let her.

"Don't…Misa-chan…" he pleaded. He was barely holding on his control, but he knew that she wasn't ready, they were not ready. He had to stop before they both went out of control. He wasn't used to this yet. She wasn't used to this yet. He didn't think they would be able to stop if they continued what they were doing.

Hearing his plea, she opened her eyes to gaze at his tortured green ones. She was confused at first, before understanding finally reached her cloudy mind. She smiled a weak smile, then leaned her forehead on his shoulder.

Slowly, painfully slowly, they tried to cool down.

Minutes later, or probably hours, they finally pulled apart, their eyes locked in each other. Not taking his gaze off her, he slowly buttoned the few buttons that came undone. She felt that she should be embarrassed. Surprisingly, however, she wasn't.

There was no more words exchange between them as he helped her up and guided her towards the door that lead to the stairs. Before they finally left the rooftop, she glanced back.

'_Our first kiss happened here. This place, this rooftop, nothing more than the outer surface of the roof of a building to some people, held a lot of memories for us.'_

She glanced at his face, and was not surprised to see him looking at her, a gentle smile in his face. She smiled back, squeezing the hand that was holding hers. Together, they left the school, their hearts calm, their mind at peace. They had bravely crossed another bridge, and came out unscathed.

* * *

-x-

* * *

A/N: And that's another one. Quick interval of update from the previous one, right? ;) Don't get use to it ;)

I've kind of looked at chapters 19 and 20 (I'm slacking at work and school stuffs, I know :), and I think the scenes in those chapters are okay for posting. But really folks, I want to read them more properly before posting them. I do change my mind about certain scenes at time, you know. Besides, I need to get back to all the papers screaming in my bed, saying 'Hey you! Do you want to pass the subject or not? Dust is gathering here because you've been ignoring us for a couple of hours already!' I wanted to say to my papers (or more like whine), 'Can I just get some sleep for now? Can I continue tomorrow?'

And yeah, am not forgetting those who wish me with good luck about school stuff. Thanks, folks!

So goodnight! (since it's night in here)

I'm signing off to sleep…zzz…

Ack! Can't sleep yet! Shouldn't sleep yet! Have to make sure what I've been working on are okay.

Okay, I'm officially annoyed. How come FFN keeps destroying the format that I wanted!

After a few minutes of trying, Arvendell gives up and settles for this format...

_-Arvendell-_

_05 April 2011_

_11:00 PM_


	19. Swing

A/N: My school break officially started this morning after I saw my grades around 10:30! Isn't it a happy day? ;) Good grades and a break from school work sure do wonders in my mood ;) So without much ado, I'm giving you the chance to read chapter 19. I'll rant afterwards haha ;) But yeah, let me not forget to say my appreciation to you folks who reviewed. A bunch of **thanks** from me to you! ;)

* * *

-x-

* * *

**Chapter 19. Swing**

* * *

-x-

* * *

"Wha...what do you think you're doing?" Misaki exclaimed when she was suddenly pulled to Usui's body. She was forced to follow a couple of steps that made her almost lost her footing, before she was spun around. When she overcame her shock from suddenly being pulled into what she realized as a dance, she immediately pulled away and glared at him. "What was that all about?...And don't touch me," she snapped, backing away when he reached for her.

"I thought you wanted to dance. I was trying for lindy hop," he explained as if talking to a kid.

"Lindy what?" She asked. She was so confused that she failed to protest when he reached out once more and pulled her to him.

"Lindy hop. It's a dance for couples, you know. It became popular from the late 1920s through the early 1940s, performed by a big-band swing music." (17)

She gaped at him, then snapped out of it when he chuckled. Feeling like an idiot, she pushed him.

"How did you arrive with the idea that I wanted to dance, idiot Takumi?" She snapped angrily, embarrassed and impressed at the same time. He sure knew a lot of things. But she disliked the fact that he used his knowledge sometimes, or probably most of the times, to tease and annoy her.

"You said, 'let's swing' earlier so I only did what you asked," he explained with an innocent face.

"That's not what I said. I was saying about the swing, that swing, that seat hanging from the frame over there," she snapped, pointing at the swings at the empty park. "You know, a hanging swing, a seat hung from a frame or branch for somebody to sit on and move backward and forward, especially one on which children play," (17) she continued scathingly, quoting the definition of swing as she remembered.

"Oh, that swing. You should say things clearer, Misa-chan."

Chuckling, he snaked his arm around her waist, ignoring her protests. He guided her towards the empty swings at the park. It was already dark since they had come from Maid Latte. He sat on one of the empty seats, pulling her on his lap. He chuckled once more when he saw her flushed face, which made her renew her protests.

"I thought you wanted to dance. But this isn't a bad idea either, Misa-chan," he said, tightening his grip around her.

"Stupid alien. Do you want to destroy the swing? Let go of me. This seat is for one person only," she complained, squirming in his arms.

"But I want to hold Misa-chan," he whined childishly.

"I-idiot. You always do that, holding me every time you felt like it! Arghh! You're so needy," she exclaimed in frustration, sagging in his arms. She rolled her eyes when he chuckled, feeling a shiver ran down her spine , feeling the vibration caused by his chuckles to coursed through her, too.

"You're wrong. If I do things as I felt like doing, you'd never leave my arms," he whispered in her ears, grinning when she shivered once more. "Are you cold, Misa-chan? Do you want me to make you warm? Hot? Sweaty? Breathle..."

His words were cut off by dainty hands that clamped into his mouth not-so-gently.

"Sh-shut up, perverted alien!"

She gasped when he licked her palm, his eyes holding hers. She couldn't look away even if she wanted to. She met his eyes with her wide ones as he slowly, deliberately, licked her palm. She wasn't aware that she was holding her breath until he held her hand and pulled it away from his mouth. She inhaled sharply. She felt like she hadn't had enough of air yet when her mouth was covered by his. And despite the protests of her lungs, she kissed him back. They kissed hungrily for a while, and every time he allowed her lips some freedom, she gulped for air just as hungrily. Their kisses were becoming more intense when a creaking sound abruptly pulled them apart. They both glanced up, staring dazedly at where the swing was attached. Because they were panting for air, they weren't still at the swing, and the movements of their body caused more creaking sound. They looked at each other, eyes dark with hunger for each, before she reluctantly pulled away from his embrace. This time, he let her go, quickly standing to support her when her knees almost gave out as she tried to cross the three steps that separated her from the other swing. Without letting her go, he guided her to the other swing, smiling gently when she looked up at him with gratitude written in her eyes. She looked so beautiful in his eyes, her hair mussed and her cheeks red from what he could see from the moonlight.

"Let's not...try that again here..." she panted.

He pouted, but otherwise heeded her words, but not after leaning down and giving her parted lips a chaste kiss. Instead of sitting back to the other swing, however, he went around her and pushed on the swing gently. He did it in silence, watching as the wind pushed on her hair, glad that she was letting him do it.

The comfortable silence lasted for a while, until gently, he slowed down until the swing was put into a stop. He leaned down and enclosed her in his arms, burrowing his face at the crook of her neck. She gripped the arms that were holding her, tilting her head to the side to rest it on his. They stayed like that for quite awhile again, before they simultaneously pulled apart reluctantly. They knew that they both needed to get home.

Since the streets were empty and the lights in houses along the way were already out, he never pulled the hand that possessively held her waist.

"I'll teach you how to swing," he said out of a sudden, breaking the silence of the night. He stopped walking when she did.

"What?" She exclaimed, incredulous.

"Yes. Or would you rather I teach you a different swing?" He asked with a perverted grin written in his face, causing her to blush and glare at him. Instead of ranting at him, she gritted her teeth and started walking once more, murmuring the word pervert all along.

He chuckled at her obvious embarrassment and ire.

"You have two choices, Misa-chan. The first swing or the second swing," he persisted, stopping once more when she abruptly stopped and whipped around to shoot him with a deadly glare. She was so annoyed that she couldn't form words strong enough to express how she felt. She clenched her fists tight, tempted to just hit him.

Seeing her anger, he chuckled.

"Fine, fine. I won't tease Misa-chan anymore. For tonight," he added the last word with emphasis, grinning at her. "But Misa-chan and I will practice swing together. Who knows, you might get invited into a dance."

"Are you stupid or are you really stupid?" She asked, grounding her teeth. Her eyes widened when a thought crossed her mind. "You..."

"Yes?" He prompted, cocking his eyebrow questioningly.

She swallowed first before words finally formed in her lips. "You...you're not really going to ask me to go to any dance, are you?" Her mind swirled with possibilities, everything not pleasant, from tripping over to stepping his feet, to totally messing everything.

Seeing her concern, he tilted his head in thought, inwardly grinning when she grew more agitated with each second that passed. Finally taking pity on his ridiculously worrywart girlfriend, he smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"We can do it only at my apartment. Wouldn't it be a nice change? Or would you rather we do something else?"

"You, you could never say anything without including pervertedness, could you?" She snapped, sporting different shades of red that he could make out from the faint light from the moon.

"I wouldn't mind the latter, but you might disagree on that so I'm giving you a choice," he said playfully.

"I won't do both," she said with finality, storming towards the gate of her house.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked after her, staying where he stood. He watched with amusement when she almost faltered in her steps.

"No!"

Knowing how persistent and annoying he could be when they were having bets, she refused outright. However, seeing the playful yet underneath a determined look in his face, she knew that the challenge had already begun.

'_Stupid swing.'_

If she didn't suddenly felt like sitting at the swing at the park, then they wouldn't be having this conversation. However, when she thought about what happened at the park, she didn't really feel any regret. But she would never tell him that.

"Go home and get some sleep, idiot Takumi."

* * *

-x-

* * *

(17) Microsoft® Encarta® 2009. © 1993-2008 Microsoft Corporation.

* * *

A/N: So let's start with my rant ;) I've decided to change almost everything I've written for Y and Z due to recent events. To fit _Alphabet_ with its follow-up story, I need to do it. So now I'm not sure anymore if this story would become rated M. Maybe slightly, or not. I can't say until I've written the chapters Y and Z. Now then, let's go back to the follow-up story. I'm happy to say that I've drafted the entire thing haha ;) It's entitled _As One_. That story is surely an M, though don't expect that at chapter 1, it's M immediately. I've divided the story into 10 chapters I think (can't remember how many and am too lazy to check ;) And after that story, there will be another, which I've drafted a few chapters also. I won't say the title yet, because I might change my mind about it yet. You see, once I write something, it's quite difficult for me to stop haha. Every chance I have, I do write. Hence, I managed to write a lot after I submitted the last of my school requirements. However, since I'm so into those sequels, I don't know when I am going to sit down and re-write chapters 25 and 26 of _Alphabet_. It's not easy for me to suddenly return to it, because my mind is on a different thing. I don't plan on letting what I already have for those two chapters go to waste, though. They might end up as one shots in the future.

Another thing, because I believe in incentives and disincentives, in the future I "might" (not a sure thing yet) decide not to post the sequels and just privately send it to people to show my appreciation. While my regular reviewers surely have an edge, I also do send to people who I believe will enjoy the story, even if that person only communicated with me through PM. Offending reviews are surely a negative, but thankfully, my reviewers have been nothing but nice to me. I know I can't please everybody, but as long as I'm making people happy with what I write, I will continue to share. After all, the first and foremost reason I write stories is for my own entertainment, which means that even if I don't post stories here, I do write things for myself. Sharing the stories to those who have the same outlook adds worth to the time and effort I've spent, and informing me about it doubles the fun of sharing ;)

Now then, pointing any mistakes I've made is welcome, but please be gentle ;)

And yeah, I'm excited on how the things will progress between Usui and Misaki in the real thing – in Hiro Fujiwara's story ;) I know KWSM is being published in English. Anyone aware if it's available in the Philippines? Because I would love to buy copies, despite being able to read manga scans in the internet. I'd love to have it in my collections ;)

_-Arvendell-_

_20 April 2011 _

_6:05 PM_


	20. Television

A/N: That much reviews really pulled me out of my 'writing non-stop' mode to check on what I have for chapter 20 and then post it if it's ready. Really, folks, **thanks** a lot for the warm reception to the chapters I posted!

* * *

-x-

* * *

**Chapter 20. Television**

* * *

-x-

* * *

"Television, a system of sending and receiving pictures and sound by means of electronic signals transmitted through wires and optical fibers or by electromagnetic radiation. These signals are usually broadcast from a central source, a television station, to reception devices such as television sets in homes or relay stations such as those used by cable television service providers. Television is the most widespread form of communication in the world,"(18) he droned as she gaped at him stupidly. She twitched, before she finally got fed up.

"Shut up, idiot! Stop treating me like an idiot, idiot. I know what a television is!" She snapped.

"That was too many idiots, Misa-chan. And because I'm an idiot, that's why," he answered with a stupid look in his face.

Her eyes narrowed at his response.

"You're just using that as an excuse to do perverted things," she snapped, her cheeks tinged in pink as her mind remembered all the times that he was acting like this. Most of the time, it ended with...

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, Misa-chan," he refuted, moving towards her until she was backed at the corner of the couch. He followed her face when she leaned back after getting trapped. He leaned to her until their noses were almost touching. He was momentarily distracted as he watched the redness crept to her nose. He was brought to reality when she gave an impatient sigh. He was delightedly surprised to find her eyes closed and her lips parted. Not one to pass up an opportunity, he crossed the gap between their lips and indulged in her soft lips.

After one heated kiss and few chaste kisses later, he pulled away and regarded her thoughtfully. He waited until she opened her eyes to look at him dazedly.

"I do that kind of things not because I'm an idiot but because..."

"Because y-you're a pervert," she cut-off with mild sarcasm, still trying to breath normally.

He chuckled, dropping a brief kiss to her nose before he straightened, pulling her flushed against his side.

"Why don't we check out if this thing works," he said, picking the remote from the table.

"What do you mean check it out? You haven't turned that on yet since you bought it? When did you bought that and why?" She fired question after question, gazing at the huge flat screen television with incredulity. For the last years that he was living here, he didn't find it necessary to buy one, even a bed. Lately though, he was filling his apartment with things. She wondered how much money wasted to buy the glaring television in front of them, before she caught herself and shook her head. She didn't want to know just how much money he wasted for this. She'd probably have a heart attack.

"I want to see it together with Misa-chan," he whined. "I have this since last week."

Her eyes widened. She looked at him with surprised eyes.

"You mean to say, that the reason you have been nagging me for an entire week was because of this?" She asked, remembering him whining for days until she finally gave in earlier. Really. It wasn't like she didn't like to come here. However, she was busy. And besides, she was still a bit apprehensive on what might happen with them here together after what happened at the rooftop not so long ago, not to mention what happened when they had fought over her photograph. The last time that she was at this place, he didn't tease her to go to his room nor mentioned the bed to her, no doubt what happened last time still fresh to the both of them. They had quiet dinner at that time. But after the scene at the rooftop, she didn't know what to expect at being with him in the privacy of his apartment.

'_I can't believe that a stupid photo could lead to such things.'_

"You're not listening, Misa-chan."

She was brought out of her musing by his whining voice.

"Do I want to know why these are red?" He asked, shifting from whining to an amused voice as he cupped one of her red cheeks.

"No!" she answered defensively, pulling his hand from her face and settling it at her lap, much to his delight. "W-what were you saying again?"

"I'll repeat it if Misa-chan will give me a kiss," he answered, leaning close to her. She raised a closed fist and touched it to his lips.

"There. Satisfied?"

He chuckled at her action. Facing the television, he answered her question.

"So that we can watch p..." he stopped talking when he heard a growl beside her.

"Usui Takumi, don't you dare finish that sentence. And if I ever caught you watching things, you'll be sorry," she threatened, her eyes in slits, her face red.

"Like I would want to watch anyone but my Misa-chan," he immediately answered, tightening his one arm hug to her. He had the satisfaction to see her face changed from threatening to embarrassment. "I thought I'd have something you can use when I prepare food in the kitchen. At least you'll be entertained by the TV before I take over," he said teasingly.

She looked at his eyes searchingly, before she sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. She felt her heart swelled with emotion for this perverted but thoughtful person beside her. First, he bought a bed, no doubt for her benefit, and probably had his other motives, too. And then, this television. He always did things for her, even if he annoyed her most of the time.

"Fine. Let's watch," she said with resignation.

No more words were exchanged between them as they turned their gazes to the television. There was silence between them, the only sounds were coming from the television. That was, until she shifted her head, and came face to face to his strong neck. Her breathing quickened, and she quickly moved her eyes back to the television. She tried to concentrate again on the show they were watching, but the memory of the sight of his neck wouldn't leave her mind. She remembered how he had reacted when she kissed his neck when they were at the rooftop that time, when their bodies were as closed as they had allowed themselves to be. She wondered if he would react the same way he did last time.

'_Gah! You've become such a pervert, Misaki! Stop it!'_

Chastised by her own thoughts, she forced her eyes to stay on the TV. After a few moments, though, she shifted again and her eyes drifted back to his neck. She was a little surprised that he hadn't done anything yet with all her fidgeting, except tightening his hold on her. She lifted her eyes to meet his eyes, but he was looking straight ahead at the television. She glanced back at his neck, and licked her suddenly dry lips. Unconsciously, she moved closer to him and touched her lips to his neck, shocking the both of them. She tensed, and momentarily got confused on what she should do next. However, a sense of courage took her as she noticed him frozen, too. Taking responsibility for her action, she repeated what she had done, purposeful this time. She had the satisfaction of hearing his sharp intake of breath. Emboldened, she peppered kisses on the smooth skin of his neck, shyly at first, then gaining confidence as seconds ticked by. His hold on her was almost suffocating, but she paid no heed. She was more concerned with what she was currently doing. She paused for a heartbeat when a thought crossed her mind.

'_I wonder if he would feel what I felt when he do this.'_

Having decided, she parted her lips and nipped at his neck. She was pleasantly surprised when he groaned her name.

"Misaki…"

She repeated the gesture, moving towards his jaw then back to the base of his neck. She was glad that for once, he wasn't taking over yet, allowing her to shyly explore. But she knew that it was only a matter of time before he did.

A particularly hard bite had him finally making an action and she found herself pinned at the couch. She gasped, the pleasant shivers in her body intensifying at the sight of his darkened green eyes. He was breathing heavily as he gazed at her, trapping her eyes in his. She swallowed nervously, and his eyes left hers to look at the movement of her throat. And then his lips broke into a seductive grin, before he leaned down and did what she had done. He took her breath away as he rained kisses in her smooth neck. When her lungs cried for air, she inhaled sharply, and her hands fisted on his soft hair, grabbing and pushing his head closer. Her lips parted in a moan.

"Takumi..."

He continued to rain her neck with kisses. And when she thought she couldn't take the pleasant torture anymore, she tugged at his hair, and he immediately complied and kissed her waiting lips. The television was forgotten as they kissed. They kissed until both of their lips were swollen. They only broke apart when a particularly loud sound startled them. They were confused at first on where the sound came from, then became annoyed at the interruption. They both glared at the culprit – the innocent television. Sensing their similar reaction, their lips quirked in a hint of a smile, before he pulled away from where he had covered her body with his without them noticing. They returned to their original position, sitting together with her head on his shoulders.

"Maybe I should return the TV," he said after they had returned to normal breathing.

Understanding what he was trying to say about the disturbance caused by the TV, the corner of her lips lifted in a smile.

"Maybe you should."

"Nah. I don't think what happened would have happened if we're not watching the television, even if it also interrupted it," he answered, dropping a kiss on her hair.

She blushed, remembering that she was the one who had initiated the kiss moments ago.

"You wouldn't have done it if, say, we're at the theatre," he continued.

"Damn right," she muttered, imagining doing what they had done earlier in a theatre.

'_Definitely not!'_

She didn't think she could do that.

'_And how is it different from the rooftop?'_

She tried to come up with an explanation to her own accusation, but dropped it when she heard him chuckling. She met his eyes as she blushed. He probably knew what was going on in her mind.

"Stop reading my mind, perverted outer-space alien!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down, naughty Misaki."

He burst out laughing and caught her fists when she tried to punch him. Huffing at her failure to inflect pain to him and to wipe out the knowing grin in his lips, she turned to the television and braced herself for ignoring him for the rest of the night until he stopped teasing her.

"I should have known," she murmured to herself when she soon found herself once again leaning on him with his arm around her as they continued to watch the television. She really couldn't resist him, especially if he cheated with his puppy dog eyes. He knew it and took advantage of it every time his usual tactics failed.

'_Stupid outer-space alien.' _

* * *

-x-

* * *

(18) Microsoft® Encarta® 2009. © 1993-2008 Microsoft Corporation.

* * *

A/N: There you have it! Hope that's worth of your time ;) It is, for me ;) Because my mind isn't really into it, chapters Y and Z are still hanging. No drafts whatsoever because of my decision to change the entire thing. I'd probably write them once they are the next ones to be posted. As I've said, I'm being consumed by the sequels that I couldn't concentrate on other things. I get absorb on things easily. So if I feel like writing and I have time, I would write and write and write haha. And if I don't feel like writing, even if I have time, I would never write.

On the sequels, should I give you some teasers? _As One_ currently has 36 pages, which is still tentative. The length of the story is liable to change once I re-read it. Here are some excerpts from the story. The wordings/sentences might change in the final version, but the ideas would stay the same ;)

* * *

"_We will get through it!"_

"_If that's how...you act when...we're apart for only a few days...I'm worried how you will after several years."_

"_P-please..."_

"_Only over a week is left..."_

"_Make sure not to leave any regrets."_

"_Stop me..."_

"_Why...would I...do that? What if I want it?"_

"_Tomorrow your name and mine will be the same."_

* * *

So folks, how about that? These are from the different chapters of _As One._ You get the idea what will happen there? Gosh, I'm grinning like an idiot haha ;) I'm excited, that's why! ;)

Now then, since I've been sidetracked from writing, I guess I'm going to read stuffs that I've postponed when studies robbed me all of my free time. I have books I've bought months before which need my attention! And yeah, I checked the bookstores and unfortunately, KWMS volumes are out-of-stock. I ordered the 8 volumes instead, and I hope it would arrive before enrolment comes so that my bank account won't be drained haha ;)

So folks, starting this time, I will get some rest from writing. I don't want to think about what I want to happen in the stories I have now. The adrenaline rush of writing has faded. I'm more into vacation mode and reading-my-books mode. I believe I deserve it before classes start again ;) Beware. Once I start reading, it consumes me, too haha ;)

_-Arvendell-_

_04 April 2011 _

_3:50 PM_


	21. Umbrella

A/N: As usual, I want to start this by saying **thanks** to all of you who reviewed the previous chapter ;) **Thanks **also to you folks who reviewed _Don't Avoid Me_. Glad you enjoyed both ;)

Because it's raining here today even if it's summer (that's a manifestation of climate change, I guess) and the coolness it brought after several days of sweltering heat is really refreshing, I'm motivated to post this chapter ;) Now then, let's see some improvement in the physical relationship of our fave characters, shall we? ;)

* * *

-x-

* * *

**Chapter 21. Umbrella**

* * *

-x-

* * *

"Usui! What do you think you're doing?" She yelled, quickening her pace to catch up with him.

He turned to her lazily, his damped hair plastered in his forehead.

"What is it, Pres?"

"Don't play dumb. Do you want to get sick again?" She snapped angrily, moving closer to him so that he was also protected from the rain. She wasn't worried to share her umbrella with him since the school was already deserted. "Don't just stand there in the rain, idiot."

"If I get sick, then Misa-chan will take care of me. It's not such a bad trade," he said with a smirk. The smirk grew when her face turned red with anger.

"Yeah because you're going to do perverted things, stupid Takumi. If you get sick due to your stupidity, I won't come to you're a-apartment," she warned, faltering at the end when her hand that was holding the umbrella was covered by his. His hand lingered on hers, their eyes locked, before he took the umbrella from her.

"You can treat me with alternative medicine," he said, as if she hadn't said anything. He chuckled when she sputtered indignantly, this time the redness in her cheeks was due to different reason, he was sure of it.

Under the same umbrella, they walked through the rain, with him prattling uselessly to cover the silence and to raise her ire.

"Umbrellas first appeared in China about 3000 years ago. In ancient China and Egypt, umbrellas were considered symbols of rank. Important people often had umbrellas, covered with leaves or feathers, held over them by servants for protection from the sun." (19)

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she answered, rolling her eyes. She sighed with relief when they finally reached the Maid Latte. She quickly escaped to the dressing room, knowing that his eyes followed her with a smirk in his face.

'_Idiot Takumi.'_

* * *

"Darn it. It's still raining. What is it with this weather," she complained, watching the raindrops from the backdoor of Maid Latte. It was pure luck that she had her umbrella in her bag this day.

'_It's so unusual to rain at this time of the year...Whatever, I'm going home.'_

She was about to step outside when she remembered something. Sighing, she looked back, her eyes searching for something, or someone. She saw him leaning casually at the wall.

"What are you waiting for, stupid alien? Let's go," she snapped, rolling her eyes when he grinned. She would have gone home without him if only for a change in their routine and to avoid his endless teasing. However, the rain prevented her from going home alone, knowing that he would walk through the rain if she didn't do something about it since he didn't have an umbrella, and he'd probably get sick tomorrow. Then she would get worried, and then he'd pester her.

'_Well, he looks good when his hair is wet and plastered on…'_

Her thoughts were cut off as she realized what they were all about. Her eyes widened and her face flushed.

"Hurry up, stupid alien," she snapped at him, looking away to avoid his curious eyes.

Just like earlier, they walked together under her umbrella. The difference from before, however, was that her arm was linked on his. It happened after much complaints from her and perverted threats from him.

'_Stupid perverted outer-space alien.'_

* * *

"I'm going now," she said for the third time as she stood at his door, not facing him. She knew what she would see if she looked back at him. He had done it twice already in the two times that she had said she was leaving. He gave her a puppy-dog look that she found she had little to no power to resist. Though she covered her two failures to leave with the reason that at first, he wanted them to eat together and she was hungry, and the second because the rain was pouring hard.

"Misa-chan…"

She made the mistake of looking at him when her name was called, and was bombarded by his hopeful and beseeching look. Her shoulders dropped in defeat while he grinned in victory.

"20 minutes and then I'm going no matter what you say," she said sternly as she walked around him and headed to the couch. He followed her obediently, the triumphant smile still plastered in his face. When she attempted to sit on the couch, he pulled her and she landed on his lap facing him. Her cheeks flushed.

"What are you doing, pervert Takumi," she complained half-heartedly. He always did it to her, and her struggles always failed so she didn't even think of trying.

"I want to cuddle with Misa-chan. It's raining outside so it feels much better," he answered, his voice muffled as he had his face burrowed in her hair.

She was tensed in his arms at first, though she eventually relaxed and followed suit, burrowing her face at the crook of his neck, blushing when she remembered the marks she left in his neck a couple of days ago. There was no more trace of them, but it still made her felt warm and embarrassed whenever she recalled the boldness of her actions. Not that she regretted any of it, especially with the reaction she had gotten from him. She wondered if she would still get the same result, so she wasn't really surprised with herself when her lips touched his neck. She smiled in his neck when he stopped inhaling the scent of her hair. She rewarded him with a playful nip on his neck. She was satisfied when he inhaled sharply, and wasn't surprised when he pulled away, lifted her chin, and kissed her lips hungrily.

"You…" kiss "don't…" kiss "have…" kiss "any idea…" kiss "what…" you're doing" kiss "to me…"

He ended his words with a heated kiss, a kiss that had her gasping for air, and had them wanting for more.

"Takumi…"

They quickly got lost in each other as he rained kisses on her face, her neck, her ear, while she also tried to match what he was doing, dropping kisses in his face, though not as many as he could because she was panting heavily. The warmth that she always felt whenever he was around had became more intense lately as their kisses became more heated, their actions became bold. She almost jumped, though, when she felt the responding reaction of his body, feeling the hardness in her leg. She wondered when did she end up lying on the couch, or when did he climb up and covered her body with his, but found the questions unimportant as he assaulted her senses, tilting her head to give him more access to her neck. She was breathing hard, her chest heaving with each breath she took, and what more, her chest brushed against his hard chest for every breath she took. That alone made the fire inside her grew, and she found herself wanting something, something that she couldn't describe, something that…

All thoughts left her as one of the hands that were caressing her sides moved to her stomach, and then slowly, climbed towards her ribcage. The hand hesitated, stopping at the underside of her bra covered breasts. He stopped kissing her, too, and burrowed his face at the crook of her neck as he panted, his breath leaving goose bumps on her overheated skin.

Totally out of coherent thoughts, she tugged at his hair, willing him to move. If her brain wasn't muddled with pleasure, she would have been embarrassed at her audacity. But she wasn't thinking clearly, so she wasn't embarrassed.

At first, he hesitated to comply with her silent request. And then he raised his head and kissed her parted lips. They exchanged a passionate kiss, before he reluctantly left her lips to trail kisses on her jaw, to her ear, and down to her neck. When his lips met the fabric of her shirt, he stopped, but only to tug the shirt aside to let his lips touch the skin on her collarbone. At the same time, his hand that remained immobile started to move, slowly, gently, until it covered one breast. They both froze at the movement, though he was quicker to recover. He raised his head to look at her eyes, to see any signs of disagreement, and found wide, shocked eyes looking back at him. He was torn between the thought of pulling away and of wanting to stay. He decided to test her reaction, and experimentally moved his hand. Her eyes rolled back in response. It was all the response he needed. Thrilled, he kissed her lips, while his hand moved and squeezed gently.

She thought she would pass out, but surprisingly did not. However, she didn't have the energy to open her eyes. All of her energy was directed to her lips that couldn't seem to stop whimpering as he touched her gently. She was hesitant at first when it registered her brain what was going on, but the knowledge that it was him, the person she loved and who loved her back, the person she trusted no matter how much he annoyed and angered her at times, took her hesitation away. And after feeling the burning feeling it had created on her, she didn't regret her decision. Her body was on fire, her heart racing, her spine tingling with pleasure, and the heat at the most private part of her body was almost unbearable, especially when she could feel prominently on her leg his own reaction to her.

Eventually, though they both wondered where they got the will and energy to do so, their kisses gentled and the touches slowed, until they finally stopped, but not before he gave another squeeze that had her moaning his name.

"Aren't you just glad that it's raining today and that I didn't have umbrella," he whispered huskily after several minutes have passed after they stopped moving together.

Silence was her response. She couldn't speak even if she wanted to.

"I love you, Misa-chan," he murmured gently as he kissed her jaw.

"L-love you too, alien," she finally managed to say.

Later on when she was at the comfort of her bed at her room, the scene at his apartment kept playing in her head, making her feel warm and breathless. If that was how she reacted with a simple touch and with her clothes still on, she wondered what it would feel like and how she would react if she had nothing on and could feel his skin on hers. She shivered. It was a tempting idea, so very tempting. But, it was also scary. He evoked so many feelings from her and so many reactions that she wasn't familiar with, unfamiliar before he came into her life. Nevertheless, she fell asleep that night with a smile on her lips and dreamt of him in ways that had her blushing a very deep red when she woke up.

* * *

-x-

* * *

(19) Microsoft® Encarta® 2009. © 1993-2008 Microsoft Corporation.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. The title was pretty much obvious, the same with the coming chapter ;)

And before I forget, Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers/mothers at heart out there! ;)

_-Arvendell-_

_08 May 2011_

_1:00 PM_


	22. Violin

A/N: Thanks a lot, **Vividpixie**, _sonic-elric_, **Animefreak126**, _mizchelz_, **SwtKisses**, _Iris petals_, **aiKa. oTaKu**, _MaidSamaFanGirl_, **lostvindications**, _Gata de la Luna_, **Xxloverofanime054xX**, _MikaZuki Blood-AngelofDarkness_, **Krissy2lip**, _Ayu-saka_, **NightMinsk**, _Sala and Clovers_, **drasnian07**, _floydeur_, **misaxTakumi**, _the. saviour_, and **Queen-of-Darkness-Otaku**. Can I say that if not for you folks who continued to review, I would have stopped posting a long time ago? So thanks a bunch to you folks who have reviewed before/ever since, and for you who will review again ;) It's really nice to know when people enjoyed what I dish out to you, especially since I enjoyed writing them, too ;)

Now then, can you still take more fluff? Hope you still can, because here it goes again ;) Lighter than the previous chapter, but hope you'll still enjoy ;)

* * *

-x-

* * *

**Chapter 22. Violin**

* * *

-x-

* * *

"Why am I such a pushover," she grumbled as she entered the door, Usui right behind her. She headed to the couch, sat and crossed her arms as she cursed herself and him.

"Because Misa-chan loves me," he taunted, sitting beside her.

"Sh-shut up," she snapped, a blush forming in her cheeks. She quietly admitted to herself though that there was some truth in his words. He could always make her do things she didn't want to just because it was him, or for him. "I'm barely home as it is. I have to work after school and get home late at night. Most of the time Suzuna and Mom are already asleep, and at morning either Mom had already left or the three of us are in a hurry that I hardly talk to them," she mumbled, and at his very close proximity, he heard everything. She stopped muttering when she felt him stood up. She looked at him questioningly, and was startled to see his serious face.

"You're right. I'm taking so much of Misa-chan's time. Let me just prepare you something to eat and then I'll take you home."

Before she could say anything, he had already left to the kitchen. She gaped at the kitchen door stupidly, before she shook her head to snap out of it. She fidgeted in her seat, worried that she had hurt his feelings. His face was expressionless when he had spoken, but she knew him enough to know that he was feeling guilty, and it made her feel guilty, too. She wanted to take back her words. She gazed at the kitchen door intently, as if willing him to appear. She could hear the sounds of kitchen utensils as he prepared their dinner.

"I can't take this anymore!"

Having decided, she stood up and with purposeful steps, headed to the kitchen. She stopped when she was at the door, watching him as he prepared food with grace and efficiency that she couldn't compare to anyone. She knew that he knew that she was watching, but she couldn't help herself. He was mesmerizing to watch. She watched for a minute or so, before she decided to break the silence.

"Need help?"

He looked back at her and smiled briefly, which made her heart fluttering in her chest. He didn't look like he did earlier anymore.

"Eh? I want to serve Misa-chan. You could just wait back there and watch TV," he complained.

Knowing that she was mostly useless when it came to cooking, she pouted and went back to the living room. This time though as she waited for him, she was feeling much better. And just like he said, she turned on the television and looked for something to watch. She hadn't watch TV for a long time. In fact, the last time she remembered watching TV was when they had shared her umbrella and she had to come with him to this place.

At the memory of that last time, she shivered. She could still remember clearly what happened that time. She would never forget what happened that time. It was etched in her memory permanently. Unconsciously, she hugged herself. For whatever reason, she wasn't sure.

'_It was more intense than I've felt before.'_

She closed her eyes as once again the scene played in her mind. It was something that she was frequently doing. Embarrassed that she was, she couldn't stop thinking about it. Well, it wasn't like she wanted to forget the feeling.

She was lost in her thoughts of that time, but not too lost to not feel it when he was coming. Willing the heat in her cheeks to go away, she straightened in her seat and opened her eyes to wait for his appearance expectantly.

"Dinner is served," Usui said as he came back carrying food for them. She smiled at his antic, and he smiled back. Pushing the previous thoughts away even if it was hard, she focused on the food. She was, however, very much aware of his proximity and of the electric charge that seemed to crackle in the air whenever they were close. She felt a pang of disappointment when he didn't join her at the couch as they ate their dinner. She then recalled what she said earlier which she didn't intend for him to hear and which she didn't really mean to blame him for.

"Hey Takumi," she started, finally looking at him after she studiously avoided meeting his gaze before.

"Hmm?"

"I-it's not like I dislike c-coming here so y-you shouldn't think too much about what I said earlier," she said shyly, her face red. She became confident when a happy smile split his face. She couldn't help but smile in return.

"Okay."

Having the matter close, they continued eating in more relaxed manner. When they were finished, she insisted on washing the dishes, and knowing how stubborn she could be, he let her. He settled on watching the TV, and when she came back, he turned it off and stood up.

"Where are you going?" She asked in confusion when he headed to the front door.

"Taking you home. I thought I'd…"

"I've just eaten. Let me rest a bit," she said with a red tinge in her cheeks. It was the only reason she could think of to convince him to let her stay for a bit. As she had told him, she didn't dislike coming to his apartment and staying with his company, no matter how much she complained most of the time.

When he returned to the couch, she sat beside him, their sides touching.

"Idiot Takumi," she muttered, leaning her head hesitantly on his shoulders.

"I love you, too," he said with a chuckle, grinning when she tensed and whispered the words back. But just to tease her…"What is it? You were saying something, Misa-chan?"

"N-nothing, idiot Takumi," she snapped, embarrassed. It wasn't like she had never said those words before. However, she knew that he heard her and was just teasing her again.

They stayed quiet for a time, enjoying the comfortable silence between them, when something caught her eyes that she didn't notice before.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing at the black object leaning at the wall.

"Oh that? I'll tell Misa-chan if she would come to the bedroom," he said, his eyes twinkling with mischief. He chuckled when her eyes widened before they narrowed into slits.

"Pervert!"

"It's something that you would like, I promise," he continued, the playful smile etched in his handsome face.

"You…No way! You'd do perverted things again!" She shook her head in disagreement, while at the same time cursing herself for feeling excited at his words. She couldn't control her racing heart even if she wanted to. His words just brought memories of recent intimacy between them. And going to that bed, knowing how he was, just spelled that something might happen again.

"You wouldn't regret it, I promise," he coaxed, his eyes beseeching.

She blinked, then before she could stop herself, nodded her head. She realized her mistake when she found herself airborne and he was carrying her towards the bedroom. She struggled, but he was quick and she was already at the bed before she could summon enough energy to fight him.

"Stay here," he said sternly that surprised her into obeying. She waited anxiously as he went back to the living room. She didn't know what he was planning, and what more, she didn't know if she had the will to stop him if...

Her line of thought stopped when he came back. Her eyes widened in surprised. In his hands was a violin.

"W-where did you get that violin?" She asked stupidly, memories of him playing a violin during the butler café event while hurt crossing her mind.

"I just felt like buying it when I saw it," he answered nonchalantly.

Her irritation flared at his wasteful habit, but reigned in her thoughts. It was his money so he could do as he pleased, especially since he had plenty.

"So, does Misa-chan want me to play for her?" He asked with a handsome smile that caused her to catch her breath. "I'll only ask a kiss in return."

Her face reddened. She wanted to say no, but she really wanted to hear him play again. She wasn't able to enjoy his performance last time because she was worried about him. Besides, whether she wanted to, he would still kiss her if he felt like it.

'_Perverted alien.'_

"You're so annoying! You ask for a kiss in everything," she complained.

"At least I'm not asking something…more," he drawled, his voice taking on a seductive note.

Her breathing hitched again and she shivered. He could always make her feel things with words alone.

"Al…alright! But after you played! You might cheat on me," she acquiesced.

He grinned triumphantly. He then stood up, but before playing, he leaned to her and dropped a chaste kiss on her surprised lips. He chuckled when she sputtered in annoyance. Her annoyance quickly disappeared when he started playing. She was transfixed as she watched him play the instrument expertly. Before she knew it, she had made herself comfortable on the bed and closed her eyes at the hauntingly beautiful music. She only opened her eyes when he finally stopped playing, and her hands automatically moved together and clapped for him. He smirked and bowed proudly.

"It's your turn now," he said, joining her at the bed, violin in his hands.

"What?" Her brows furrowed in confusion, not understanding what he meant.

"Here."

Her hands automatically held the instrument thrust into her. When she realized what he was trying to make her do, she shook her head and pushed the instrument back to him.

"No, no, no."

"That's a lot of no, Misa-chan. Before you should learn to play, you should know the parts first. The main parts of the violin are the front, also called the belly, top, or soundboard, usually made of well-seasoned spruce; the back, usually made of well-seasoned maple; and the ribs, neck, fingerboard, pegbox, scroll, bridge, tailpiece, and f-holes, or soundholes," (20) he explained, pointing at the parts mentioned even as she shook her head in resistance.

"No way. I might ruin the instrument."

In the end, no matter how much he coaxed her, she didn't relent. Pouting, he stood, holding the violin on one hand, the other he held out for her to take.

"H-how about the k-kiss as the exchange for you playing?" She stuttered, trying to be brave and to appease his disappointment. She immediately regretted her words when his eyes shone playfully.

"I didn't know Misa-chan is eager for the kiss," he teased, chuckling when she gripped the hand offered to her painfully before storming out of the bedroom. He left the violin on the bed and followed her, catching her just when she had crossed the door to his bedroom. He turned her around, admiring the fire in her eyes as she glared at him. She was embarrassed and annoyed. But he didn't let her say anything as he crashed his lips into hers and gave her a passionate kiss. He was delighted when her hands immediately held his shoulder and hair for support and to pull him closer.

He broke the kiss when they needed air. Leaning his forehead on hers, he said, "If I do that inside our bedroom, I don't think I would let you leave tonight, Misa-chan."

She blushed again a beautiful color of red.

"Next time you won't be as lucky, though," he said, pulling away from her and snaking his hand on her waist as he steered them towards the front door, picking her bag on the way. "Let's take you home."

Whether she was disappointed or relieved at the turn of events, she wasn't sure. Nevertheless, the warm and protective hand in her waist was more than enough to make her feel contented, and even more so when he dropped a loving kiss at the crown of her head.

* * *

-x-

* * *

(20) Microsoft® Encarta® 2009. © 1993-2008 Microsoft Corporation.

* * *

A/N: There you have it! Hope it was worth it ;) And yeah, I'm happy to say that I finally have copies of 5 volumes of Maid Sama! I hope the rest of the volumes won't take long to arrive!

Next time, it's entitled _Wall_. Why wall? Does that give you some naughty ideas? Haha but maybe not, who knows ;) You'll find out next time, won't you? ;)

And you know what, it will be really nice to hear from you folks who have made this story as your favourite ;)

_-Arvendell-_

_19 May 2011_

_10:40 AM_


	23. Wall

A/N: **A bunch of thanks** **to all of you who took the time to review!** **You know who you are folks, so please accept my gratitude ;)** I agree with you, folks, that reading a story that we enjoy is quite refreshing. Even if I'm tired, if I read something that I consider nice, my mood lifts up. So I'm really happy when people say that I've made their day lighter through my posts ;)

Now then, I was supposed to post this chapter 5 days ago, but then early that morning I received a bad news and since then, I was sulking, moping, stressing out, you name it. It's really bad that I wasn't given a slot for the Saturday class this coming semester even if I was among the first five to express the intent of taking that class. Too bad I was very unlucky in the random selection :( Since I found out about it, I've been stressing out what I should do. I was accepted in one class during the weekdays, but two consecutive classes during weekdays will kill me because of travelling. First, I have to work only half day every time I have a class on weekdays because travel time takes a minimum of 3 hours. Since it's a night class that ends at 9PM, I'll be home around midnight, or even later, depending on the traffic. Then in the morning I have to work and in the afternoon, I'll travel to again to school. It's a very tiring schedule! That's why one class during weekdays and another class during Saturday is the ideal schedule for me. As of now, I'm still trying to decide what to do, if I will brave that tiring schedule, or what. Anyway, enough of that. Here's Wall. Hope you have fun! ;)

* * *

-x-

* * *

**Chapter 23. Wall**

* * *

-x-

* * *

"Why did I agree to this again?" Misaki said. It was more a statement rather than a question. She supposed she should get used to it. She always ended up in his apartment anyway, whether she wanted to or not.

"Because you couldn't resist me," he said for the nth time that she said those words.

"Because you're being unreasonable. Getting jealous of Shintani of all people," she muttered, dropping her bag at the floor beside his couch.

"Yes, of all people," he repeated with mild sarcasm. She just couldn't understand the fact that of all people, Shintani was the one whom he considered his rival. Everyone else was scared of her to actually approach her if they have feelings for her. The former, however, was a different story.

"Do I have to repeat again that it was Mom who extended the invitation? I am merely the messenger," she explained, turning around to face him. She searched his face, wondering why he was being difficult just because he heard her inviting Shintani to spend Christmas at their home since the latter wasn't going back to his grandparents for the holidays.

"Because I'm irrational," he said, walking towards the kitchen to prepare food.

She frowned, watching his retreating back.

'_Could it be…?'_

Holding on to the realization she just had, she headed to the kitchen and tugged on his shirt.

"You know, I didn't invite you because it should be a given fact that you'd be there…unless you didn't want to," she said quietly, doubtful at the end.

He surprised her by engulfing her in his strong arms.

"You're so sly, Misa-chan."

"Wh-what?"

Confused but glad that she seemed to have gotten it right, she let him squeezed the life out of her, before it became too much and she pushed him away.

"I'm going to get some homework done," she muttered, her lips lifting for a smile as she saw his relaxed and happy face.

* * *

"If you want me to sleep here, then leave me alone," she said, gritting her teeth. Against her will, he carried her to his bedroom, or their bedroom as he insisted on saying, and dropped her unceremoniously on the huge bed. When she tried to leave, he pinned her down.

"Eh? We're not married yet and I'm already delegated to the couch. That's just so mean, Misa-chan," he complained with a pout.

"Just because I agreed to sleep here doesn't mean you can do anything to me as you please," she snapped, her hands on his chest to prevent him from coming closer. They had been going on about this conversation for the last thirty minutes. She was tired, and just wanted to sleep. She had agreed to stay the night at his apartment because her mother and sister wouldn't be home tonight and he had threatened that he would sleep outside the door of their house to keep on guard. And besides, he was sulking that time because of some misunderstanding about the invitation to Shintani to spend Christmas at their home.

"But I'm not doing anything. I just want to sleep with Misa-chan and kiss her here and there," he answered childishly, leaning close to her, closing the distance between them despite the hands that were trying to stop him.

"Wh-what?" She exclaimed, her eyes wide.

'_Sleep with me? K-kiss here and there?'_

"You pervert!"

With all of her strength, she pushed him, and was surprised when she managed to do so. A loud thud followed as he dropped onto the floor. She immediately moved to the side of the bed to peer at him lying on the floor. Despite her annoyance, she got worried about him.

"Are…are you alright, idiot Takumi?"

"Yeah, don't worry," he said, a hand covering his face.

Doubtful, she stared at him for awhile. When he didn't say anything more, she lay on the bed and waited for his next move. Her brows furrowed when he didn't do anything and just stayed on the floor. She was expecting him to be back to annoying her on the bed already, but surprisingly, he wasn't yet. She waited, and waited, until she lost patience and looked over him.

"Aren't you going to get up there, idiot Takumi?"

"Nah. I'm comfortable here. Go to sleep, Misa-chan. I promise not to disturb you," he said, a hand still on his face.

She immediately got annoyed again at his response, thinking that he was making her feel guilty again. This was his bed, after all, no matter how many times he said that it was theirs.

"Alright. I'm going to sleep on the couch," she said, getting up from the bed. She was shocked, therefore, when instead of leaving the bed, she found herself lying once more on the bed.

"I'll sleep on the couch. Goodnight, Misa-chan," he said quietly. He then headed to the door and closed it before she could say anything.

"Idiot alien."

Finally alone, she tried to get some sleep, forcing her mind not to think about him. However, no matter what she did, her mind always drifted towards him.

'_Why is it that I feel like I have erected a wall between us? Wall huh. The only thing that separates us is that door. But it feels like a thick wall. Probably as thick as the Great Wall of China. Or maybe the Berlin Wall. I wonder how thick those walls are. Maybe like Hadrian's Wall? It's about 8 feet wide (21), if I remember correctly.'_

She slapped a hand on her forehead.

'_This is stupid. Why am I thinking about walls and where did I read those stuffs anyway?'_

She looked at the close door, as if willing it to open and reveal him. She fidgeted and tossed and turned on the bed until she got fed up and pushed the comforter forcefully and sat up.

'_What is my problem anyway? It's not like we hadn't sleep beside each other. And it's not like we hadn't kiss…and t-touch…'_

Her face became enflamed as she remembered the feel of his palm on her chest. She started breathing heavily and her hand flew to rest on top of her racing heart. His palm on her chest, despite her clothes, her bra, felt hot on her.

Her face became redder, if it was still possible, as she remembered how much she enjoyed the feeling of his touch, no matter how worried she felt at first.

'_Takumi…'_

And then a memory made her shivering from her toes to her hair.

"_Next time you won't be as lucky."_

She wondered what did he mean by those words, and couldn't help but feel pleasant shivers on her spine as her mind whirled on possibilities.

'_I'm turning like a pervert like him! Damn you, Takumi!'_

She debated with herself, wanting to leave things as they were, but couldn't take the thought of him hurt because she wouldn't let him sleep beside her, and probably do some perverted things to her.

"It's not like I couldn't trust him, could I?" She asked herself. She then remembered the times he had stopped before things got out of control.

Before she knew it, she was already out of the bedroom. She wasn't really surprise to see him still awake, standing near the glass walls, looking at the city below. She knew that he heard her, but he didn't acknowledge her presence and instead continued looking outside as if the sight was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. She felt a pang in her heart. This wall between them would be destroyed, even if she had to swallow her pride.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" She asked quietly, walking towards him, stopping just a foot away from him.

"Not yet sleepy," he answered in a monotone, still not taking his eyes off the city. She had to admit that the sight of the city lights was really nice. However, she didn't come here to go sightseeing.

"Get some sleep already. We have class tomorrow," she said softly, glancing at him. Seeing the side of his face, she marvelled again at how good looking he was, though she would never admit it to him.

"Alright."

He smiled briefly at her, then turned and headed to the couch.

'_How easily I could make him follow my words when he isn't being annoying. The other girls would kill me to be in this place.'_

She snapped out of her musings when she saw him lay on the couch. She quickly walked towards him.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?"

He stared at her with confusion written all over his face.

"I…ugh…fine, suit yourself!"

Annoyed with him and with her inability to convey properly what she wanted, she stomped towards the bedroom. She stopped when he spoke.

"Am I allowed to the bedroom now?"

She twitched, then forcefully turned to face him but did not meet his eyes, made a curt nod before quickly coming inside the bedroom, leaving the door open. She immediately went under the covers and with heart drumming in her chest, waited what he would do. She shut her eyes when she saw him entering the door, closed it, and then sat beside the bed.

"Are you sure, Misa-chan? I might do perv…"

"Shut up and get to bed, idiot pervert," she hissed.

He chuckled, and then she felt him lay beside her. She neither struggled nor complained when he gathered her in his arm. She shivered when he whispered a sweet goodnight in her ear accompanied by a brief kiss on the shell of her ear. In a matter of seconds, she was asleep in his arms, comfortable and contented.

* * *

-x-

* * *

(21) Microsoft® Encarta® 2009. © 1993-2008 Microsoft Corporation.

* * *

A/N: No kissing this time, huh? ;) Even if the word wall is quite suggestive of naughty things when it comes to romance haha ;)

Get ready for the next chapter then, because there might be some...or lots of it...you'll find out ;)

No, the next chapter isn't entitled x-rated haha ;)

Meanwhile, let me rest. Work has been very demanding lately, and in the coming weeks, too. The higher ups have been sending me to the field frequently because once class starts, I'll be constrained to go out of town again so they are taking advantage that it's my vacation from classes.

Take care, my dear folks!

Until next time!

_-Arvendell-_

_28 May 2011 _

_11:30 AM_


	24. Xray

A/N: Once again, let me start this by saying **thanks** to all of you who reviewed since my previous post. You know who you are, folks ;) Also, **thanks** to folks who recently reviewed _Giving In_. I'm really glad whenever people still take time to review a story that has long ended just to tell me they enjoyed it ;)

Now then, since most likely you're anxious to read X-rated I mean X-ray haha, I'll leave the rest of stuffs I want to say at the end A/N.

So folks, have fun! And no, I still don't, and never will, own Misaki and co ;)

* * *

-x-

* * *

**Chapter 24. X-ray**

* * *

-x-

* * *

Misaki woke up feeling warm and comfortable. She sighed with pleasure, but confusion set in when the movement caused her to feel something. That something was warm. That wasn't surprising since she was feeling warm all over. That something also felt a little heavy. But what made all sleepiness flew out of her was the fact that that warm and heavy something was resting on her breast.

On. Her. Breast.

Her eyes snapped open immediately. She was disoriented at first when the wall the greeted her eyes wasn't very familiar, but she didn't pay much heed to it because something needed her immediate attention. Her eyes lowered, and she inhaled sharply when she recognized that the thing that was on her, cupping her breast, was a hand.

A. Freaking. Hand.

Her first instinct was to rip the hand away, but failed to do so when said hand moved and squeezed. She caught her breath and her heart stopped beating for a moment, before it restarted at double time. She couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her lips when the offending hand squeezed again. Memories of last night swarmed ion her head, of her coming in his apartment, the little spat between them, and when they fell asleep together. But she didn't recall sleeping with him being perverted at all!

"Ta…Takumi…"

"Hmm…"

A sleepy moan was the hand's owner's response. She knew she should leave the comfort of the bed and the warmth he offered. But she couldn't move. Her mind was warring about the thought of leaving his side. And her body refused altogether.

She then felt warm breath on her nape that was immediately followed by warm kisses. Goosebumps appeared in her skin.

"Pe…pervert…"

He chuckled on her nape, making her shiver. He squeezed again, eliciting another whimper from her. Her hand, which was gripping the sheet tight, moved and rested on top of his hand for a little while, before she painstakingly removed his hand and gripped it into hers.

"S…stop it…" she said, breathless. She cursed him for making her feel warm inside and out, though the warm feeling wasn't entirely unwelcome. However, she still feared the feeling, unsure how to react, unsure if she was ready for what could happen.

He turned her around to face him, and then he leaned closer to her face, but stopped inches from her when her hand covered his lips.

"Don't…not yet," she said with alarm, and then she scrambled out of bed, her mind and body at the same wavelength this time.

He was surprised with her actions so he couldn't react immediately to stop her. Besides, she did say not yet, so he didn't complain and tried to be patient. He watched her leave the room, and waited, and waited. He waited for several minutes.

Patience wearing thin, he got up and followed her outside. He stopped when he heard the water running in the other bathroom in his apartment. A perverted grin appeared on his lips and he headed to the bathroom, stopping just outside.

"Takumi!"

His eyes widened when he heard her calling. He didn't say anything, waiting for her next words.

"I know you heard me! Get away from the bathroom, pervert!"

He chuckled, surprised that she heard him against the sound of running water. Scratched that. She didn't hear him. She just knew he was there. She probably sensed him, just like he could always sense her whenever she was near even before his ears and eyes could confirm it.

"I'm just passing by, Misa-chan!" He answered innocently as he gazed at the close door.

"Liar! Perverted alien!"

"Besides, I couldn't see you, you know! I can't see the water cascading your skin, running down…"

"Sh-shut up! You're an alien so I don't believe that's true!"

Her voice was nearer, which meant that she was just right at the door, probably being paranoid and holding the doorknob to prevent him from coming in, like she expected him to do. It wasn't like he didn't want to. However, he knew the consequences of such action. He'd probably not give her a chance to say a word if he saw her in what he imagined her current state was. Besides, she might clobber him. No. He'd rather do it slowly with her.

"You're right, Misa-chan. My eyes are like x-rays, they have high-energy electromagnetic radiation that can penetrate solids (22). In fact, right now, I can see you standing at the door, wearing nothing but…"

He chuckled when she sputtered angry curses at him. Thinking that he had annoyed her enough for the time being and that he was suddenly feeling the need for bath himself, he left and went back to the bedroom right into the bathroom there which she ignored before, probably thinking that he was too near to it for comfort.

* * *

She was glaring at him the whole time that he prepared breakfast for them. Her annoyance was increasing every minute that passed because he chuckled every once in a while, no doubt at her expense.

"Are you sure you didn't do something perverted, pervert alien?" She finally snapped at him, the first words she said after coming out of the bathroom. She was giving him the silent treatment, but her annoyance got the better of her and she just had to blow some steam.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Misa-chan," he sang, not looking at her, though she could feel that he was grinning. She flushed.

"You…"

Too angry and embarrassed to put words into her thoughts, she stomped towards the living room. When he came back with the food, she didn't touch hers and instead glared at the wall.

"If you don't eat, I will use my x-ray eyes and undress…"

"Fine!" She cut off and picked her plate, shoving food in her mouth ungracefully. She didn't care though. It was only him that could see her. In fact, he had seen a lot of things about her that she didn't want to. Her eyes narrowed.

"Careful, Misa-chan. You wouldn't want to choke to death, do you?" He said, laughter in his voice, infuriating her further.

She glared at him. Nevertheless, she slowed down and ate normally. When finished, she gathered their plates and washed them with him watching her with those intense green eyes of his. She fought hard not to fidget at his stare.

"Let's go," she said as soon as she was done with the chore. She picked her bag and turned to walk towards the door, but he caught her hand and pulled her until they dropped on the couch.

"Not so fast, Misa-chan. You said something earlier and I want it now."

Before she could open her lips to say something, he had captured them in his. He kissed her, and when she refused to open her lips to let him in, he gently bit her lower lip. She gasped. He immediately took advantage and plunged his tongue inside her mouth. This time, she didn't fight him and her own desire and kissed him back. From there on, the kiss easily escalated into passionate, heated kisses. And every time they pulled away for air, he would drop kisses on her face, and then would capture her lips again. They forgot everything except each other.

She tugged on his hair, pulling him closer, while he caressed her side. And when he opened the two top buttons of her uniform, she didn't complain. Not like she could think of anything else at the moment. Feeling bold, though, she followed suit, and unbuttoned his uniform, too. But unlike him, she boldly went from the top to bottom until everything was unbuttoned. Then, they pulled away, gazing at each other with dark eyes and heaving breaths. Their eyes both moved to his unbuttoned uniform, before she surprised him by shyly placing her warm palms on his exposed chest. Her eyes widened when he inhaled sharply. Liking the reaction, she drew circles in his chest, not taking her half-lidded eyes off his. His eyes seemed to darken some more at her actions.

"Misa…" he breathed.

Then he was kissing her again, hard and urgent, then soft and gentle. It was driving them both mad, mad with want for each other. Her palms on his chest grew confident, and she flattened it on top of his racing heart. He groaned when her fingers gazed his nipple.

Surprised with his reaction, she stopped moving and pulled away to look at him curiously.

"Don't…Misaki…" he pleaded.

She thought that he was pleading her not to pull away from the kiss so she kissed him, but when his hand covered hers on his chest and moved it, she understood what he wanted. She didn't disappoint him. She purposely grazed her fingers on his nipple, and was rewarded by another groan. Feeling giddy with her newfound power, she repeated the action, bringing her other hand to touch the neglected one. Her efforts were thoroughly appreciated, and she found herself lying on her back on the couch with him looming over her, his uniform parted, giving her a nice view of his strong chest.

"Your turn," he whispered huskily.

She was confused at first, but the confusion melted away when she felt his palm on the underside of her breast, while his other hand braced him on the couch so that he wouldn't crush her with his weight. He looked at her eyes, as if asking her for permission. And who was she to refuse him?

She nodded, and he slowly, deliberately, covered one aching breast. They both moaned at the contact.

She closed her eyes as he squeezed gently, panting his name every time she had enough breath to speak. Not one to lose, she went back to what she was doing before. In response, he squeezed harder, which she responded with a pinched on the hard nipple in her palm. He was so shocked that he froze on top of her, which made her worried about her actions. She opened her lips to apologize, but the mischievous and hungry grin that graced his lips halted her. He lowered his head on the crook of her neck, kissing and nipping the soft skin to take her attention to what his hand intended to do. He succeeded, and was able to elicit a surprised moan from her when she felt warm hand on the skin of her stomach. The hand played on the softness there, before it climbed and once again covered one of her breast, this time only the bra serving as a barrier to their skin from touching.

"Takumi…"

He moved his lips downwards from her neck, peppering open mouthed kisses on her collarbone, then lower. He groaned when she finally got enough of her senses and moved her hands once more, pinching and caressing. He burrowed his face in the valley of her chest as he breathed heavily.

"Wha…what is…this feeling…Takumi?" She panted. She felt like she wanted more, more than just her touching his bare chest and him touching her breast through her bra. The feeling confused and scared her. She wanted him. She wanted him too much that it scared her.

"I can feel it, too, Misaki," he answered, and to emphasize a point, he pushed his lower half on hers and let her feel him.

She inhaled sharply as she felt it, the evidence of his want for her. It made her tremble all over, made her ached for more.

"Takumi…" she moaned, pressing herself to him, eliciting an answering moan from him.

"I know, Misaki. But not before both of us are ready, right?"

Even as he said it, his eyes were burning with desire, desire for her and hers alone. And his burning eyes were met with equally burning ones.

"But we will be. We will be ready, I'm sure. I have a feeling that it will be soon," he said, kissing her parted lips. And then with great reluctance, he pulled away, groaning when he finally took in how she looked. Her hair was in disarray, her lips swollen from his kisses, her neck red from where he had nipped too enthusiastically, her uniform opened all over and he could see toned stomach as well as bra-covered heaving chest. She was so beautiful. Her image would be forever burned in his mind.

"You're mine, Misaki," he declared possessively, dropping a kiss on her stomach before burying his face on it, enjoying her softness and her sweet scent.

* * *

-x-

* * *

(22) Microsoft® Encarta® 2009. © 1993-2008 Microsoft Corporation.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. Hope it's fine ;) Now then, on other stuffs, let's start with the long and boring rant of mine haha ;)

First, thanks to encouragement about the difficult schedule I'm currently dealing, or going to deal with starting in less than two weeks. Just to clarify, I'm not a college student anymore. I'm done with college. I'm currently on my Masters (graduate studies)...and hoping to finish it in the next two years since I'm a part-time student. I'm also hoping to pursue post-graduate studies afterwards unless graduate studies kills me first haha ;)

Second, I've been thinking since I've been asked about being friends in FB. I'm quite a private person, not to mention lazy to maintain accounts and stuff, but I'm considering about the request. The question is, will it be alright for folks if I maintain the privacy that I want? Because I like to remain anonymous. Heck, I haven't even told my friends about being a writer in FFN. So the deal is this, I could open an account in FB (just not promising to visit it frequently) but I will use the name Arvendell in there. I won't put a photo of me or any personal info that I haven't put in my profile in FFN. Sounds unfair, right? Especially for folks who would share their personal info with me. However, that's what I can offer for now. I guess I could put updates there such as when I'm going to post, like 'in a few hours, a chapter will come out', something like that. Plus easier communication, I believe. So tell me what you think, yes or no? Either way is fine with me.

Third, I've been working on Y and Z. I have 3 versions for Y already and 2 for Z because I couldn't make up my mind :( But a challenge to you folks: Y will come out if I receive a certain number of reviews (Oh come on, humour me here. Because it's the second chapter to the last so I want to know how you folks would respond. Yup, I'm treating this as a game ;) but the thing is, I won't say how many reviews I want to see haha ;) So if you really want to see/read it quickly, I'm leaving it in your hands ;) Just so you know, I will be out of town next week for a week, so you have until Sunday at daytime here in the Philippines. If not, then wait until I come back from my trip ;) Once I'm back, classes will start also. Ah, how busy it will be. I'm tired already at the thought of the weekly trips that I'm going to make for my classes...

Fourth, well, I guess I'll leave it as a surprise for next update (How mean! I know!) Haha ;) I believe you'll like it ;)

Well then folks, bye for now ;)

_-Arvendell-_

_02 June 2011_

_7:50 PM_


	25. Yeast

A/N: As soon as I woke up the following day after uploading X-ray, I already know that I have to update soon. But I was quite distracted with other things. Hah. Sounds like an excuse but that's life. Anyway, even though I managed to post X-ray, I was really not quite myself as _sonic-elric _nicely pointed out my mistake. June 6 instead of June 2. Geez. I've been thinking too much about June 6 because that's the day I'm going to find out if there's a way to improve my class schedule.

Folks, you're quite eager, aren't you? Hope it's not too much trouble for you ;) **Thanks**, by the way, for taking the time to review. This happy (and tired) author appreciates it a lot ;)

* * *

-x-

* * *

**Chapter 25. Yeast**

* * *

-x-

* * *

She took a deep breath in preparation to tackle all the Student Council's work in her desk. She would have pulled an all-nighter last night to finish everything. However, when she was about to do just that, she recalled him prohibiting him from overdoing things. At first, she scoffed and started reading documents. Several minutes later, she was still on the same page, on the same paragraph, but couldn't understand what it was all about because his warning and threats of punishments kept on popping in her mind. Half an hour later, she gave up. She was aggravated with herself that even if he wasn't around, he could make her do things according to his will. While anxious about his retaliation for disobeying him which no doubt include a lot of kissing and who knew what embarrassing things, and even though she wasn't entirely opposed to those, she just didn't want to disappoint him, to see the worry in his face even if he tried to hide it. So in the end, she slept early that night, deciding that she would wake up early to work for it.

'_Enough dawdling. Let's get to work now, Misaki!'_

She wanted to get things done today so she would have free time later.

She flushed when she realized that the reason she wanted to free her time later from Student Council works was to have time with him.

'_Him again.'_

She mentally smacked herself. It seemed that in every turn of her thoughts, it was impossible not to think about him. Many things had been happening between them. The trust and care that were going deeper between them, they were nice. She was getting the hang of those things when it came to him.

And of course, the growing intimacy between them.

Blood rushed to her face once more at the thought of the physical contacts that they had. The last time they were alone together a few days before was the most intimate that they had ever been.

'_To think I allowed him to do those things!...Why Misaki, what about what you had done?"_

Her ears glowed at the memory of what she had boldly done to him.

'_Touching him like that. What was I thinking?'_

Of course, she had asked herself several times already about her boldness. And she had played the event many times in her head already_, _and every time she did, she blushed like an was impossible to not think of it and not blush.

She broke out of her trance when she felt a shift in the air.

"Think of the alien and he will arrive," she murmured when she heard the door creaked open. She lifted her eyes to look at the door, and was proved correct when she saw him.

"Misa-chaaan," he chirped happily, sauntering to her with purposeful steps.

"What?" She snapped in annoyance to cover the nervousness and excitement that she felt at his appearance. She wasn't really surprised to see him. She had come to terms already that wherever she was, he was bound to show up somehow, even if it was two hours early before classes start.

She glanced at the papers in her desk. With his appearance, she doubted if she would get anything done. And to think she hadn't accomplish much yet.

'_Annoying alien.'_

"Nothing. I'm just happy to see my girlfriend," he answered happily, his grin growing when a light blush spread in her cheeks.

"If you're going to stay here, then be quiet and let me get some work done," she answered as she bowed her head to look at the paper in her hand. Bowing was also her way of hiding the blush in her cheeks.

Silence ensued, which should have been good since she would be able to concentrate. However, that wasn't the case when he was around. Absence of sound from him sometimes meant trouble for her.

"What are you looking at, alien?" she snapped when she raised her head and met his gaze.

"I'm hungry."

"So? I'm not food. Go buy something to eat. You should have eaten something before coming here," she snapped in annoyance, though inwardly she was thinking if she had any food in her bag aside from her food for lunch.

"I want to stay with Misa-chan," he whined.

"Suit yourself then," she snapped irritably as she continued to work. Of course, she couldn't concentrate anymore as her concern for him grew.

'_This is so annoying.'_

She picked her bag and looked for her lunched box even as she said, "I have something here. You could..."

She stopped talking when his hand caught hers.

"Can I have you as my breakfast instead?" He asked seriously.

"W-wha...wh...don't be stupid!" She exclaimed as her face reddened. She tried to pull her hand back, but he wouldn't let go. "Gah! What are you doing?" She asked as she stood and leaned away from his approaching face. Of course she knew what he intended to do even without his answer.

'_No way.'_

She shut her eyes tight as she felt the warm and moist muscle touched her jaw up to the base of her ear.

"Delicious," he murmured as he nibbled on the ear that was as red as her face.

"T-Takumi don't..."

"I'm hungry," he said as rained kisses on her ear down to her jaw.

Even when her mind was telling her that she should make him stop, her body unconsciously encouraged him as she tilted her head to give him access. She shivered when he started licking her neck down to her collarbone which was exposed as he pulled on the collar of her uniform.

"Yummy," he said after a few minutes of feasting on her skin.

She opened her eyes in time to see him licking his lips. She shuddered.

He wasn't finish though.

"I want more."

When he moved towards her once more, she didn't pull away. She let him lick her lower lip, parting her lips when he coaxed her. She gave a startled gasp when he immediately plunged his tongue inside her mouth as soon as she allowed him access. Hungrily, he devoured her.

Forgetting about the reason she had came early for, she responded to his passion and kissed him back just as hungrily. She gasped and pulled back when she felt his hand on her chest. She gazed at him wide-eyed, while he looked back at her with questioning eyes, silently asking to continue. He was prepared to pull away if she would refuse, but she surprised him by looking away and nodding imperceptibly.

"Look at me," he asked with deeper voice as desire laced his body. She was being submissive, and while he loved and enjoyed the dominant side of her, he also treasured just as much the times when she was amiable and adorably shy.

Slowly, she turned to meet his eyes. Her eyes widened when she met intense green eyes boring into hers. Her heart, already pounding in her chest, raced some more as she read what she had come to realize as desire for her, only for her. She swallowed an imaginary lump in her throat as she waited for his next move.

Without breaking eye contact, he moved his hand and she inhaled sharply. She exhaled just as sharp when he repeated the motion of his hand, gently squeezing. It felt nice that she wanted to close her eyes, but his intense gaze on hers stopped her. With half-lidded eyes, she watched him watch her.

'_Ugh this feels nice. I don't want him to stop...How embarrassing...'_

She felt the same feelings like the last time he touched her. Her body tingled with each movement. She knew she was anticipating, and it brought embarrassment to her, thinking that she was becoming greedy with his intimate touches.

Her half-lidded eyes widened when he slowly lowered his head without breaking eye contact. He descended until his face was on the level of her chest. She watched him glance at her chest where one of his hands was resting, before looking back at her eyes. Her head automatically nodded, giving permission to his silent request.

And then all she could see was blond hair as he burrowed his face on her chest. She jerked when she felt something moist on the valley of her chest. How he managed to unbutton her blouse that quick was lost to her as she grabbed his hair.

She felt the heat spread in her body as his tongue tasted her skin and his hands, now two of them, squeezed and caressed her.

"Stop…" she pleaded. It might have had the desired effect if she didn't follow it with a moan, or if her body didn't betray her as she pushed his head closer to her.

They were supposed to do something, or she was supposed to do something, the back of her mind told her. Whatever that something, however, she could hardly remember it as he assaulted her senses, his lips unrelenting as he placed open-mouthed kisses from the valley of her chest to her collarbone and up to her neck. He had completely cleared his path upwards as the upper part of her blouse was parted and her necktie was taken off from her. It somewhat scared her that he had done those without her noticing.

"You don't mean that," he whispered in her skin, before going back to his business.

"S-someone might come," she struggled to say, the coherent part of her telling her that they were still at the Student Council room and not at the privacy of his apartment. Despite what her rational mind was telling her, however, she didn't make a move to stop him. Instead, she threw her head and moaned when he squeezed gently on the territory that he was finally allowed to touch amidst a barrier. Despite the barrier that her bra provided, the heat of the touch burned the both of them.

"No one will come yet. It's too early," he said, lowering his hand at the underside of her breast, before creeping back, now underneath the material of her bra. He groaned at the feel of soft skin, just as she jerked in surprised and pleasure at the feel of his fingers. When he heard no protests from his normally complaining girlfriend, he caressed the skin that he was allowed access. He didn't go farther, knowing that any more and he would be craving for more than he could handle, of more than he should do at the moment.

"Takumi…"

The tone on her voice made him pause. But whether she was asking him to stop or to continue, they were both unsure.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked huskily, his mind screaming both for her to say yes and to say no at the same time. His brain might be muddled by desire, but he was still aware that what they were doing should be done in private, somewhere where they wouldn't be interrupted, especially since they were still exploring this part of their relationship.

"Yes."

She was still aware that they shouldn't be doing this yet, especially here despite how good his touches felt. With great difficulty, she tried to fight her body's desire with her rational thought.

Because she said so and he knew it was the right thing to do at the moment, he started to pull away. However, she was holding him tight, preventing him from moving away. He tried to meet her eyes, but she was looking at everything but him.

"Do you want me to continue?"

She didn't answer. She was torn between wanting to continue and not.

"Misaki..."

She still didn't answer.

With an understanding and patient smile, he pulled away once more.

And once more, she didn't let him.

"Y-yes..." she said in a small voice that he didn't almost hear if he wasn't paying attention.

"Can I continue?" He repeated, just to be sure.

"Yes..." she said in slightly louder voice.

Instead of jumping at the opportunity, however, he allowed his teasing streak into surface as he repeated the question.

One more time, she affirmed her previous answer as she answered in a determined voice, "Yes."

Not contented, he repeated the question.

"I said yes, you stupid idiot! How many times do you want me to say it? Or do you want me to say no, do you?" She yelled, her patience at its end. He was destroying the mood. "You know what, maybe we shouldn't hmp!"

She couldn't talk anymore when his lips suddenly slammed into hers.

"Say it one more time, Misaki..." he murmured in her lips when he let her breathe for air greedily.

"YES! Satisfied? You idiot!" She yelled at him in a hoarse voice.

"Yes."

He kissed her hard once more. But just when things started to heat up, he suddenly pulled away and frantically straightened her and her uniform as well as his while she could only stay frozen, unable to comprehend what was going on. One moment they were kissing heatedly, and then the next he was a flurry of movements.

She got her answer when as soon as he finished, the door creaked open and someone peeked hesitantly. She almost jumped at the sound and the appearance of another person in the room.

"I-is everything fine here?" Yukimura asked timidly. He didn't want to just barge in if the President was on a rampage or something similar.

The said President looked at him with what Yukimura interpreted as anger, when in truth it was horror at the near disaster. But he didn't know that, and he would never find out.

"I...I heard sh-shouting and I...um...I..." Yukimura stuttered as he glanced at Misaki fearfully.

"It's okay. The President was just expressing loudly..." Usui started while Misaki's eyes grew wide for every word that left his lips.

'_He won't tell Yukimura, will he?'_

She looked at him with wide eyes. If he embarrassed her, she would make sure he would die a painful death. She looked at the nervous Yukimura and then back at the calm person in front of her. Her mind whirled with several thoughts. But on top of all, she wondered if her conversation with Usui before was heard, especially the intimate ones. She was a bit relieved that Yukimura didn't catch them in uncompromising position thanks to the sharp alien senses of her alien boyfriend. Nevertheless, she was still fearfully concerned that Yukimura heard them.

"What exactly did you hear, Yukimura?" She asked as calmly as possible, though her insides were twisting with trepidation. She didn't know what she would do if Yukimura confirmed her fears.

"I...I can't really hear clearly because I just came here...and...and then I heard Pres saying yes, but I'm not sure if it's yes really..." Yukimura said nervously, his body twitching with want to leave the place for now.

"As I've said before, Pres was saying..." Usui started once more, but she cut him off.

"We were talking about yeast, you know, yeast ..." she said with gritted teeth, her eyes flashing in warning to her boyfriend to keep his mouth shut.

"Yeast?"

Yukimura looked at her in confusion.

"T-that's correct. I was asking this alien here if it's true that yeast could be harmful, too, because Suzuna was saying something the other day that yeasts could cause human ailments. I know that yeasts are being use in making wines and beers and in baking (23) so I'm interested to know," she explained hurriedly, for once silently thanking Suzuna's frequent monologues on things related to prizes in raffles like wine yesterday.

"Ah. I've read it somewhere, too, Pres. Yes, something about causing oral thrush," Yukimura said as his face brightened. "So I think it's true that yeasts are both beneficial and threatening species."

And then Yukimura launched on what he knew about yeasts, but she wasn't listening anymore. Her relief was too much that she almost sagged. She was thankful that Yukimura bought her lame excuse. She silently asked for the clueless and innocent boy to forgive her for lying.

"Usui-san, you don't know about it?" Yukimura asked in confusion. The thought of Usui not knowing something was a foreign concept to him.

"Nah. I know it. I was just teasing Pres here," he said as he smirked at his blushing girlfriend.

'_You stupid idiot!'_

She could only glare at him and punish him painfully in her mind.

"By the way. Do you need something here, Yukimura?" She asked loudly, trying to divert anything that might lead to more embarrassment for her case.

"Y-yeah. I just need some papers and then I'm going to the classroom. I'm going to work on it at the classroom before class starts," Yukimura said as he headed to the said papers. As soon as he had it, he immediately bid goodbye.

Once only the two of them were left at the room, she braced herself for the teasing that she knew would come.

"Yeast huh?"

"Yes yeast! It's your entire fault, idiot Takumi!" She cried out, already high strung. The nervousness and fear of being caught were still running high in her system.

"But I didn't mean for you to shout. Now look what happened, we were interrupted," he whined.

"Serves you right," she shot indignantly.

"And you don't regret being interrupted?" He asked huskily as he took a step towards to her.

A part of her did, a really large part of her. At the same time, she was also thankful to the interruption. But those thoughts weren't important at the moment because there was the matter of him advancing on her that she should focus on.

She backed away from him, increasing the distance between them when he tried to shorten it.

"Don't you dare come here, you idiot!" She warned as she moved away.

"But why not?" He asked, back to his whining.

"B-because who knows what might happen again! It's dangerous for us to be close this time," she said with exasperation. She feared that one touch from him would have her asking for more. Now that the interruption was over and she knew that their secret remained safe, her body was burning again at the memory of what was happening earlier. She could still feel in her skin the warmth of his skin and the gentleness of his touches. Her body was screaming for his touch, but she didn't want to give in. At least not now.

"In the future then."

She met his gaze as an internal battle occurred. At the end of the battle, she shyly nodded, and blushed prettily when his eyes widened with shock before his face brightened.

It was a promise.

* * *

-x-

* * *

(23) Microsoft® Encarta® 2009. © 1993-2008 Microsoft Corporation.

* * *

A/N: First thing first. I don't know if yes and yeast sounds the same in Japanese, but I don't really care. For the sake of this story, they do haha ;) And I'm quite tired when I was trying to improve this chapter so forgive me for any mistakes.

Second thing, my laziness won over and Arvendell decided not to make an FB account (as of now. Let's see how my head will direct me in the future ;), though I created an email which I'm going to use to communicate for the third thing...

The third thing is I'll let folks whom I know deserve it to have a copy of the original version of Y (written when a sequel to this story hasn't crossed my head yet). If you think X is quite naughty, well...the original Y is more ;) I had to tame Chapter Y (version 3) that I posted here as well as the Z that I will post next time because of the events that will happen in the sequel. Still, I made _Alphabet_ rated M already. So folks, I'll either PM you or get your attention through one of my posts when I'm ready to share the Yeast version 1. You better be 18 years old or above. Or at least a mature one haha (How do you gauge maturity? Seriously, it's quite subjective if you don't consider the age. Some are mature even at young age, while some are so immature even when they are old already!). No, the scene in the version 1 didn't happen at the SC room.

The fourth thing, which is also the fourth thing in the previous chapter, is I'm going to let you choose (if you're interested) what story you want to read next. No, _As One_ is not among the choices. Instead, you can choose one among these 6 titles: **Break Time**; Clothes; **Monster**; Secret Revealed; **The Punishment**; and Warmth. These stories range from 1-2 chapters (I think. I can't remember much haha). All of these are quite naughty/fun in their own way yet two/three have a touch of seriousness, too. Two are spoilers to either Chapter 60 or 61 of the manga. Three are rated M. One is very much a future fic. One has too much teasing from Misaki's perverted alien ;) Now then, which one do you want to be uploaded next time? _**Only one**_. Two choices will not be counted haha.

Now then, I've distracted myself enough. I guess I'm going to start thinking again what will happen during the enrolment, on what my final schedule will be. Or at the least, I'm going to get some sleep now! ;)

Surprised me folks when I'm back. I'll be away after enrolment to do field work. Hope it won't rain too hard and there won't be a typhoon since I will be travelling by sea.

Until next time! Take care, folks!

_-Arvendell-_

_05 June 2011 _

_01:00 AM_


	26. Zipper

A/N: **Folks, thanks a bunch! ;)** Now then, before we end this story, let me say some things (don't I always? Haha) You know, the basic idea for _Alphabet_ is to use a key word to each chapter and define/give facts about it. That's why there are stuffs like that in almost the entire story. Some have no definition/facts because I lost my copy of the Microsoft Encarta Encyclopaedia and thus, lost my primary source of information and I became lazy about being consistent haha ;)

For the timeframe of the story, I didn't specify anything clearly, but _Alphabet_ should be when Misaki and Takumi are in their third year. The sequel will start near graduation, and will end a couple (?) of weeks (can't remember exactly) after it.

So folks, here's the last chapter of _Takumi and Misaki's Alphabet_! This is the last revision I made before I posted _The Punishment _(by the way, thanks to all who dropped something for me in that story. I'm glad you had fun with it). I thought about re-reading it for improvements but then again, I realized it's quite long (twice the length of my usual chapter) so I lost the will to do it. Before I finalized this chapter, I read the first chapter of _Alphabet_ and I realized that somehow, there are few changes in the way I write (and I noticed grammatical errors, too, haha), and what's even more striking is that I can hardly remember what I've written in the other chapters of this story. That's me, alright. Because most of the time, once I'm done with a chapter/story, I don't think about it anymore (unless needed) and instead moves forward. So if you're going to ask me what stuff I wrote in the other chapters of this story, as well as in _Giving In,_ then I can't give an accurate answer, so please don't ask me haha ;)

And no, I don't, and never will, own Misaki and co. ;)

This story is rated M. There, you've been reminded.

* * *

-x-

* * *

**Chapter 26. Zipper**

* * *

-x-

* * *

"Wha-wha...wha..." she couldn't say a proper word as she gaped at him. She hadn't seen him since Christmas Eve where they spent time together with her family and Shintani. And now, here he was at her house on the first day of the New Year, sitting comfortably with newspaper in his hands.

"Good morning to you, too, my girlfriend. Happy New Year," he greeted cheerily as he placed the newspaper on the table.

"Wha...wha..."

He chuckled at her incoherent babbling and stood up.

"Since you seemed to have forgotten how to talk properly and me being an alien is able to decipher Misaki's mumbling, let me answer your question," he said as he moved towards her who automatically stepped away. "Your mother let me in. She also said that she'll be away today, going to visit some relatives of yours. She said she didn't ask you to come because she thought you should get some rest after working hard."

"Stay where you are, alien!" She finally managed to say when he was dangerously close to her.

"Oh. So you do know how to talk," he commented as he ignored her words and engulfed her in a warm hug.

"Ugh..."

Defeated, she let him hug her and burrow his head in her shoulder.

"I've missed you," he murmured in her shoulder. In response, she rested her head on his chest and murmured the same words to him, but with stuttering much to her annoyance.

"You're early. How long have you been here?" She asked when he let her go and she finally managed to quench her thirst which was the reason why she was downstairs when it was still too early to be up and about, especially on a day like this.

"An hour."

"An hour?" She exclaimed. "It was only 7 o'clock! Did you even get some sleep before coming here?"

"Now that you mention it..."

He yawned.

"Stupid idiot. Go home and get some sleep!" She commanded as she looked over his tired countenance.

"But I want to see Misaki as soon as possible," he whined.

His words immediately caused her to blush.

"But if you really want me to get some sleep..." he added with a wicked smile.

"Uh-uh. Don't you dare ek! Put me down, Usui Takumi!" She cried out as she beat his chest, which had no effect on him whatsoever. Of course physically she could hardly hurt him being the alien that he was. With words, she knew she could, but she would never do that to him. "Where do you think you're taking me? Geez. I don't need this fuss so early in the morning!"

"Be quiet, Misaki," he commanded as he carried her upstairs.

'_Oh no. What if...'_

"Now what?" He asked when she became uncharacteristically quiet and stiff in his arms.

"Suzuna," she hissed. She didn't want to wake her sister, and she especially didn't want Suzuna to see them like this.

"She'll understand," he answered carelessly, causing her to mutter curses at him. "But if you're really worried..."

"Of course I am. And lower your voice, idiot," she whispered angrily. He just didn't understand how embarrassing it would be for her if Suzuna saw her in his arms like this.

"She went out. She said she and her friends were going somewhere I don't know," he finished, chuckling when her glare intensified.

"And you didn't tell me immediately and instead let me worry, you annoying outer-space alien," she said irritably. "And I said put me down."

"You want me to drop you in the floor?" He challenged.

"Do it and you're dead," she warned.

"Make up your mind, Misaki. First you want me to drop you, and then you don't want me to. Which is which?" He said as he pushed the door to her room open with his foot.

"How did you know this is my room? You've been stalking me even inside our house, haven't you?" She asked suspiciously.

"It's a secret," he answered with humour. "And here you go."

"Oomph!"

She glared at him as she bounced on her bed after being dumped unceremoniously.

"Let's get some sleep then," he said as he immediately joined her in bed. When she tried to leave, he caught her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you, you pervert!" She snapped as her heart beat erratically. The reality that they were alone in her own house in her own bedroom sunk inside her. It wasn't like it was the first time that she would be alone with him. It was the contrary. However, there was just something about him being in her bed with her that made a difference that she couldn't define. Add the fact of the way the physical intimacy between them had been progressing lately intensified her worry, worry that they might do something that they weren't ready for, especially since they hadn't seen each other for a week.

"Like I would let you," he answered as he pinned her on her own bed. "I've been good, you see. I waited until you woke up instead of coming here while you're asleep and defenceless. I should be rewarded for holding back," he murmured as he leaned close.

Because she couldn't pull away, and inwardly she didn't want to, she shut her eyes tight instead and waited for the inevitable. When moments passed and nothing happened, she opened one eye to peek at him, and blushed when she saw the very close proximity between their faces. She felt oddly shy when he smiled tenderly.

"I love you."

Her eyes widened in surprised even as her blush intensified at the unexpected declaration. She opened her lips to say something, but he stopped her by finally kissing her surprised lips. She froze at first, but immediately relaxed and kissed him back, her hand held his shoulder while the other tangled in his soft hair.

They kissed hungrily, their first for the start of the New Year. Their bodies were pressed hard on each other, each pulling the other closer.

Then abruptly, he pulled away. Her closed eyes opened to look at him questioningly. She became confused when she saw his wide eyes looking at her with shock.

"W-what?" She asked nervously, worried that she had somehow done something wrong.

"Y-you're...you're..."

Her frown deepened at his uncharacteristic stuttering.

"You're not wearing a bra," he finally said with a groan as he closed his eyes tightly.

Her eyes widened, before the ever present blush made appearance in her cheeks once more.

"H-how did you kn..."

'_Of course.'_

The way they were pressed against each other, it was easy to determine that the barrier that a bra provided was absent. Involuntarily, her hands made to cover herself, but since he was on top of her blocking the way, she could only shrink deeper on the bed.

She momentarily forgot their predicament when he groaned as if in pain.

"H-hey. Are you alright? What is umph!"

He surprised her once more when he pressed his lips on hers hard. She hadn't gotten over yet at his surprised attack when he did something more.

She stiffened.

'_He's...he's...'_

Her mind went blank as he cupped her breast. That was the first time he did it without warning, discounting what happened that day when she woke up beside him with his hand on her breast. But what was more, she wasn't wearing a bra, thus he could feel everything despite the sweater. And when everything, it meant he felt it when her nipples became hard.

She gasped when he kneaded her breast, and unconsciously, her back lifted to push herself to him. It seemed to have encouraged him, because the one hand on her breast was joined by another.

"Nghh..."

A moan escaped her lips when he finally freed them to pepper open mouthed kisses on her jaw down to her neck.

She jerked when she felt the unmistakable hardness on her leg. Having felt it on several occasions, she felt elated and excited at his body's excitement, and at the same she was also scared. Would they be able to stop before things got out of hand?

She stopped worrying, or more like her mind went blank again, when he settled all of his body on top of her and unconsciously pushed and pulled his lower body against her repeatedly even as his warm lips enclosed a hard nipple amidst the sweater that covered her body. Her hands grasped his hair, tugging at it as electricity travelled inside her and settled on the most heated part of her body. Involuntarily, her body mirrored the movement of his lower half. The action elicited a whimper from her and a groan from him.

"Do it again," he groaned as he moved against her once more.

Her body obeyed his command automatically as she ground herself to him. The thrill that coursed through her body caused her to gasp. He responded by grinding against her harder, more purposeful, more seductive.

She thought she'd go deaf with the loud thudding of her heart as the excitement and arousal rose to fever pitch. There was just something that made her uncomfortable, though, especially with the way her body had become sensitive.

"W-wait, Takumi," she protested weakly, pushing him gently. She didn't want to make him stop, but she knew she had to. He'd regret it later if he hurt her.

He wasn't listening though, lost in the feel of being so close to her.

"W-wait...oh..." she repeated, but her faint voice didn't register to him. Or he was only ignoring her because of her tendency to protest about a lot of things, especially with the sounds of pleasure that escaped her lips. But who wouldn't voice out their pleasure when his hands were caressing her body, which despite the barrier of her clothing, still burned her with need. And the lips that had latched on her neck, which surely had made a mark already, were driving her crazy.

'_Ow.'_

The pain she was feeling and the annoyance at his dismissal provided her the strength to at least gather a stronger voice, and a really strong voice at that.

"I said wait, idiot!"

He froze on top of her. She immediately felt guilty and slightly disappointed at the sudden distance between them. But some things needed to be said first.

"Um...sorry for yelling but..."

She stopped talking when suddenly he started shaking on top of her. At first, she was confused and concerned.

When he saw her confused state, he laughed out loud.

"As expected of you. Yelling at a time like this. I'd rather you yell for different reasons, though," he said with amusement.

"Sh-shut up! I've been trying to tell you that it's hurting..."

His mirth immediately died away when she mentioned the last word.

"What is it, Misaki?" He asked with concern as he quickly pulled away. She wanted to pull him back, but shyness won over.

"Um...I...your jeans, the button, the zipper...um..."

She looked away, too embarrassed to explain.

He looked at her, then down to his lower body, and then back to her, before realization hit him. His rough jeans including the button and zipper of his jeans, not to mention what had been awakened between his legs, were no doubt digging on her soft skin despite the protection provided by her pajama bottoms.

"Of course. That wasn't very thoughtful of me. Sorry to hurt you," he apologized as he immediately left the bed.

"It's not really uh..." she protested with alarm, thinking that she had hurt his feelings and he was leaving.

"Not really hurting you? Hmm...Could it be then that Misaki just wants to see me without my pants on? How sly," he teased.

"I...Don't put words into my mouth, idiot!" She snapped, the annoyance was back, combined with embarrassment.

"Okay then."

She watched with incredulity as his fingers unbuttoned his jeans. When he reached for the zipper, she caught herself and quickly covered her eyes.

"W-what do you think you're doing, p-pervert?"

"Do you want to do it for me?" He asked with a wicked grin.

"Pervert!" She yelled at him as she sat up and moved away. The bed was too small, however, so there wasn't really any distance made between them.

Her head spun with too many thoughts whirling inside. She felt a headache coming as she was unable to grasp to a single thought.

"You can look now."

She tensed when he touched her. She didn't fight when he pried her hands away from her face, but her eyes remained tightly shut.

"How cute. Do you want to be attacked like that?" He threatened as he leaned closed to her face.

At his words, her eyes flew open and she readied her body for defence. She remained on guard even when he didn't do anything, although her eyes perused him. He had taken off not only his jeans but also his sweater and shirt. He was now only wearing one piece of clothing.

It wasn't the first time that she saw his bare chest, which was heaving with heavy breathes at the moment. But the circumstance now was different from before.

Her eyes moved lower, and her blush promptly intensified. His legs looked strong, but those weren't what really caused her eyes to almost bulge out with surprised. This was the first time that she saw a male almost unclothed in front of her. And what was even newer was to see a male with a tent on his boxers. And to top it all, it was him, the male that awakened too many emotions from her, ranging from annoyance, thoughtfulness, to carnal emotions. She shuddered.

"Lucky you, my boxers don't have a zipper. Otherwise, I have to take it off, too," he said with a deep voice that broke her thoughts and made her looking at his face.

She attempted to glare at him, but couldn't muster an effective glare because she was blushing to the roots of her hair. Amidst the blush, confusion seeped in as she finally took a good look on his face.

'_Is he blushing?'_

Of course he was. The way that her eyes had raked his body made him feel a little bit shy as he waited for her reaction, hoping that she wouldn't be scared or disappointed. Thankfully, those things didn't happen. Her eyes, she might not be aware of it, had darkened with the obvious telltale sign of hunger, a different kind of hunger that made his hunger stronger.

Too busy thinking, she didn't notice when he moved. She only snapped out of it when his hand reached for her pajama.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked nervously, frozen on the bed.

"Tugging at your zipper. It might hurt me, too, you know," he complained with a pout.

"W-what? But I don't have a zipper in my..."

He tugged at the drawstring of her pajama.

"That's not a zipper, you pervert!" She exclaimed as she punched him. It didn't have an effect on him. He wasn't even listening to her as he pulled her pajama lower. Her hands immediately reached for her pajama and tried to pull it back, but he was stronger.

"T-Takumi..." she whimpered nervously. She knew that if he insisted, he would win the struggle.

He looked at her pleading eyes and smiled tenderly, before the smile turned wicked.

She eyed him warily, bracing herself for whatever he would do next.

"It's only fair, don't you think?" He asked with raised brow as he played with her drawstrings.

"It's not my fault that you're almost naked! Who told you to strip, anyway?" She exclaimed hotly.

"Aw...But didn't you say that my jeans are in the way?" He asked with a pout. But she was unaffected by his whining as she glared at him.

"And did you have to take everything off except that...that..."

"Boxer," he supplied playfully.

"Y-yeah. Idiot," she muttered with embarrassment.

"My sweater has a zipper. And my shirt, you didn't see it but it has invisible zipper, too," he explained teasingly, knowing that she was aware of his lies. He chuckled when her glare intensified. "So, can I take this off now?" He asked hopefully, tugging at her pajama bottoms once more. If she said no, then he would let her be. But there wasn't harm in trying, he believed.

"I..."

She turned her head away from him.

"Do as you want."

She shut her eyes tight as she felt her pajama being pulled away from her body. Even when she heard the soft sound of the clothing being dropped somewhere, she refused to open her eyes and pressed her legs together. She didn't know what she would see in his face. She didn't know what she expected to see. She didn't know how she would react. And she didn't know why she had let him.

"Look at me..."

The gentle coaxing caused her to clench her eyes even tighter. She was nervous, embarrassed, and more.

There was silence. She wondered if she should open her eyes and see what was up with him.

"If you don't open your eyes, I'll take this off."

The playful warning and the tugged on the waistband of her underwear made her eyes snapped wide open.

"How obedient," he teased. Being playful helped him control the desire to touch and lavish with kisses the long legs exposed to his hungry eyes. While it wasn't the first time he had seen them, the knowledge that they were within his reach to touch and love was different.

"Don't you dare," she warned nervously. She looked at him with trepidation and underlying excitement. She wondered if she would be able to stop him if he wanted more. Most of all, she wondered if she really wanted him to stop.

"Didn't even dream of it," he said innocently, though they both knew it was a lie.

They locked themselves in a gazing contest, him playful and hungry, her nervous, worried and anticipating. When he broke his eyes from hers and looked lower, her hands automatically crossed on her chest.

"W-what are you looking at? I don't have zipper, button, or drawstring anymore, visible or otherwise," she snapped nervously as he eyed her sweater.

He didn't answer. Instead, he gave her the puppy eyed look which caused her to waver.

"I...No! D-don't be stupid!" She exclaimed as she tightened her arms around herself.

Again, he didn't answer. He just continued to give her his best puppy eyed look.

"Y-you know I don't have a bra, you pervert!"

She thought steam would come out of her face for blushing too much. Still, he wasn't giving up. He even made a sound that suspiciously sounded like a puppy whining. Her eyes widened.

"I...You're so persistent!"

She eyed his pleading slashed hopeful expression and then turned away.

"O-only my sweater?" She asked quietly, nervously. At the corner of her eyes, she saw his face brightened with hopefulness. "Do you promise?"

"Promise," he said finally.

"O-okay then."

She tensed even more as she waited for him to take off her sweater. Amidst the shyness and uneasiness, she was tempted to roll her eyes at his triumphant expression. She was also quite surprise to see his hands shaking as he reached for the hem of her sweater.

With their eyes locked, he raised her sweater. He didn't look down until the sweater was off her.

"...?"

"Pft..."

She couldn't help but snort at the quick transition of his expression from an excited look to a crestfallen look.

"You tricked me, Misaki," he whined as he eyed her camisole with loathing.

"Serves you right, pervert," she answered with humour, trying to fight off an intense blush. While she might still have something on, she might as well bare. The camisole was thin and outlined her body perfectly. "Keep your promise," she warned.

"Too bad," he said with disappointment. Though in truth, it was more than enough. It was all he could do to control herself from ogling the beautiful form in front of her. She looked sexy with her camisole and underwear on.

She squeaked when he spread her legs and burrowed his face on her crotch. Her mind went blank, before her brain caught up with what was happening and her face as well as her body caught on fire even as she turned to stone. She could only stare at the blond hair between her legs with shocked eyes.

'_Is he seriously on my...he is...he's...he is...'_

"I want to eat you alive," he groaned with pain, his voice muffled.

An unexpected moan escaped her lips.

'_Talking with his mouth on...on...'_

She was overcome with embarrassment and a barrage of unexpected pleasure. His words also prompted her to do something. With trembling hand, she gripped his hair.

"S-stop it...please..."

If he didn't stop now, she might not be able to try to stop him anymore. Taking off her clothes had increased the chance of moving further. Was she ready for it?

"Alright. That's enough for now," he said with a deep voice as he pulled away. It was all he could do not to taste her when he was so close to where her feminine scent was strongest. If he did, he'd probably never stop until he tasted all of her. He kneeled in front of her and then pulled her on top of his legs, straddling him. She put only a slight struggle before she rested her hands on his shoulders.

He held her waist and stared at her startled and worried eyes. He was breathing heavily, the strain of not doing more was a little too much for him. One taste. He wanted one taste. If he had opened his lips, he would have tasted her, even if not directly from the source. Her underwear was damp. It was damp!

"No good," he groaned as he hardened some more, if that was still possible. He was painfully hard as it was and he thought his boxers would rip from the pressure his hardness was applying. Add the fact that she was sitting on top of his hard on made it all the more difficult.

"Takumi?"

She was unaware of the internal battle that he was having. Her thoughts were more on the relief that he didn't insist on taking off her camisole. If he did, then her upper body would be totally bare like his.

But now she was strangely feeling unsatisfied.

'_What the hell is wrong with me? What do I really want? Make up your mind, Misaki.'_

She shut her eyes and tried to calm herself. It was futile. How was she going to calm down when she could feel every part of him despite her clothes? And what was more, their lower bodies were almost bare saved for thin piece of clothing that felt like they were not there as the heat of their bodies was palpable. The ripple of movements that their body created with every breath that they took was wreaking havoc on her senses. Her legs were parted to allow him space between. The most intimate part of him was touching the most sensitive part of her body, and any slight movement was causing a delicious friction.

When she opened her eyes, she was taken aback by the intense green eyes that met hers. She shivered, and he mirrored her body's involuntary movement.

"Can I touch you?"

Her eyes widened at his request. She nodded her head numbly, and watched as his shaking hand raised and tenderly cupped her face. The warmth of his hand felt good on her skin despite her skin already burning with desire. Unknown to her, her lips parted in anticipation of a kiss, and he didn't disappoint her. They shared a tender kiss that brought a lump in her throat with emotion. She knew she was loved, loved by the person in front of her. And she loved him back. Maybe not as strong as his, but it would be wrong to say that her love was weak. She loved him fiercely. It was just that despite his cold facade and nonchalant ways, he loved her more to the point of distraction. And he loved her first and was already in too deep before she learned and acknowledged her own feelings.

Wordlessly, she wound her arms around him and pulled him to her until their upper bodies were flushed together. And just like their lower bodies, their upper bodies were of the same state. Her soft chest was pressed against his hard chest.

With utmost care and gentleness, he kissed her until both of them thought they would explode with need for more. Soon, they both wanted more from each other, wanted to experience more that only they could give to each other.

"More..."

Whoever had spoken, it wasn't important to know anymore because they had the same thought. And immediately, his movements became frenzied as he touched her, squeezing and fondling her aching breast with one hand while the other held her hips. She touched him back, but unlike him, she had the freedom to touch his skin as her hands caressed his exposed chest. When her fingernails raked his hard nipple, he groaned and pushed himself on her.

"That felt good..."

She repeated her action, just as he repeated his. But soon, her hands gave up touching him to cling to his shoulders. He was grinding into hers, his hardness rubbing on her most sensitive body part, causing pleasurable jolts inside her body. With a moan, she moved against him. They were clumsy at first, their movements sometimes uncoordinated, but it didn't affect them as they both learned along the way. To achieve coordination, both his hands held her hips and guided her movements.

Together, they moved. Both of them were mindless of the desire for each other as their movements increased in pace. It was the only thing they could do. If they shed anymore clothing, there would be no turning back, they both believed, so even if it almost felt like they were both bare, they didn't take off more. Having the skin to skin contact compared to almost skin to skin contact was different and they might not be able to hold back.

His hardness against her hot center evoked a more intense feeling that they had never felt before. Besides, there had never been a completion before when they had started being intimate. But now, they were both determined to reach that something.

Their body trembled with anticipation. Shyness was momentarily thrown out of the air. She let her hips take a mind of their own as she moved against him. They were rubbing on each other, the most intimate parts of their bodies sliding back and forth against each other, creating delicious tingles. She had never thought that this simple act of movement could provide intense pleasure. She was losing control. He was losing control. They were both losing control.

He leaned his forehead on her shoulders as he focused his desire-filled mind on not gripping her too hard. He feared losing all control. He feared that if he did, he would rip the thin clothing that separated them and he would find himself buried to her softness. That last thought only made his movements erratic, however. And she matched him. He panted and grunted with the strain and pleasure, while she moaned, whimpered and gasped.

Something was coming, she knew it. But whatever it was, she didn't know. She clutched his shoulders tight as pleasure became unbearable until the coil inside her finally exploded. Her eyes rolled back and her back arched as her body shuddered with pleasure.

"Takumi..."

As soon as she reached her released, he couldn't control his own anymore, especially when her dampness increased, soaking not only her underwear but his also. He was right behind her as he, too, arched his back and groaned her name.

It was minutes later that she opened her eyes. She felt lethargic, a different kind of lethargy. And despite the coldness of the air, she was covered in sweat. She felt sticky. All over. All the clothing remaining in her body clung to her skin.

She met his eyes that were watching her, and a tired and shy smile broke her lips.

"You're amazing," he whispered as he kissed her nose before he tightened his hug. During her momentary lapse of memory, he had laid them on the bed and pulled her flush against him.

To her consternation, her already red face reddened some more. She looked away shyly as she bit her lips to contain her smile. His praise made her really happy, and combined with the happiness of the events that had transpired earlier, she thought she would burst with all the emotions inside her.

Of course, he would destroy that shyness with his annoying teasing.

"But Misaki was really unfair. I'm the only one who's almost naked. I feel like I've been cheated into stripping."

"Sh-shut up. Who said about you taking off your clothes, anyway? And no, I don't have a zipper or a button or anything hard that could hurt you."

Her eyes widened when she realized that she had just given him an opening to tease her some more.

"But of course. I can't help turning hard because it's Misaki we're talking about. But I was under the impression that you were enjoying that hard thing. Besides, I'm always hard if it's you. If not, then we have a problem," he said with a chuckle.

"Pervert."

"Seriously. You're amazing...And you're mine," he said seriously.

"I know."

Surprisingly, she didn't refute him. And it was true. There would be no other person who would touch her like he did. And he would be the only person who could do more than touching. And there would be no other person who would make her feel like he did and more.

"You're mine, too, you know," she mumbled shyly.

"Of course."

Without looking at his face, she knew he was grinning happily.

"No matter what happens," he said as he cradled her in his arms.

She nodded. Of course. There would be no escaping the inevitable hardship that they would face in the future. They needed to face it. But despite the impending separation, they knew that they would always be together in their hearts. Besides, they wouldn't be separated forever. It would only be for a time so that they could pave way for a happy and better future for them.

"Such a nice start of the year. I wish I could always have my girlfriend in my arms like this," he said wistfully.

She agreed silently. But there was something that nagged her mind.

"B-but are you really okay with this? We didn't...you know...didn't...all the way...And my clothes...and..." she stopped her worried babbling when he placed a finger on her lips.

"It is enough. In fact, it is more than enough. We're not in a hurry, are we? What happened is special. True, there is more. And that is even more special. But there will be time for that in the future, right?"

She nodded with a blush as she held him. Her heart swelled with love for him. He was right. This was more than enough. The first completion that they had. It was enough.

"My beautiful Misaki," he said huskily, one hand lifting to tuck the stray hairs on her face.

"I'm not," she protested out of reflex, though her heart did a little dance at his words.

"And remember. This perverted outer-space alien would never let anyone touch what is his. Even if I'm away. I will hunt down anyone who would dare," he added with a fierce voice at the thought of other men touching her.

She glared at him, but nodded nonetheless.

"Like I would let anyone do that to me," she said with conviction. "Or to you," she added, remembering all the girls that were fawning at him.

He laughed, a happy and contented laugh, and she had to marvel at him. He was happy, so very happy that it seemed to brighten the room. No doubt the future hardships that they were going to face were shoved away in his mind.

'_Right. This is not the time to worry about those things. There will be time for that sooner than we like.'_

Imitating his carefree attitude, she smiled, and moved even closer to him if that was possible. She thought about her life before him and when she met him. She was the girl who used to hate men with vengeance. But with him, specially enclosed in his arms, she wasn't the same girl anymore.

'_But I still hate those annoying and disgusting boys!'_

She started to fume at the thoughts of the annoying habits of a lot of boys she knew. Then a thought crossed her mind, and she fidgeted with worry.

"What's wrong this time?" He asked, feeling her uneasiness.

She inwardly cursed. It was flattering that he knew her like she had never expected anyone would know her. However, it was also annoying at times because she could never keep things from him.

"Takumi..."

"Hmm...?"

She hesitated.

Sensing her hesitation to voice out her concern, he rubbed soothing circles at her back.

"I'm just thinking..."

There was another pause. They had this conversation before, but still...

"Takumi, are you sure about me? I scream a lot, and complain a lot. And I'm..."

Before she could continue saying negative things about herself, he cut her off.

"Don't worry. Soon, you would be screaming for a different reason, a totally different reason," he said playfully, and laughed when she sputtered in indignation.

She promptly stopped sputtering angry words at him when she felt something. Heat crept in her face and her already calm heart started beating erratically.

"I could hardly wait for the real thing. To be buried deep inside Misaki," he continued, and shook at the thought of being buried to the hilt to her softness.

She trembled also as images flooded her mind. He was pleasantly shocked when a needy moan escaped her lips.

"It would be beyond amazing, for sure. Ah, damn it. I should stop talking about this now," he groaned painfully as he turned harder. She felt it too. And when she did, her body involuntarily rubbed against him.

"Y-you're...you're..."

She closed her eyes when he moved, matching her body's movements.

"I'm what?" He asked huskily, not stopping his movements, fanning the desire inside her that was ever at the surface, especially after what just happened between them.

"I...I'm...Ta...Takumi ah..."

"Really Misaki. Don't ask stupid questions again. You're stuck with me no matter what. I know it's hard and very selfish of me, but we will get through it, right?" He asked, looking at her eyes with a serious look, stopping his movements. His lips lifted with masculine pride when she whimpered with protest.

"Yes. I will wait for you. I trust you, Takumi...I love you...so much," she said with conviction, all stuttering gone. Her brows furrowed when he looked away from her and buried his face in her hair. "Takumi..."

She tried to move away, fighting him when he resisted. Her eyes widened when she saw something that she never thought she would see from him. Gingerly, she touched a dainty finger on the single tear that fell from his eye.

"I know it's hard. But shouldn't you be worried about t-that other hardness that's been poking me," she said in a playful but bashful voice, wanting to divert his attention to something else. She smiled at the surprised laugher that tore from his lips.

"Ayuzawa Misaki, you're really amazing," he said reverently. Hearing her declaration at this time was a balm to his tormented soul.

"And you're a pervert," she retorted with mocked grimace.

He laughed again, growing louder when she squeaked in surprise at finding herself suddenly under him.

"That's why you love me," he teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Really a pervert, idiotic outer-space Takumi," she repeated, and wiped the smirk in his lips by covering it with hers. Together, they shared a gentle sweet kiss as they welcomed the changes in their life, facing the New Year and their future with stronger bond.

* * *

-x-

* * *

_-Wakas-_

* * *

-x-

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. I hope you had a good time ;) I would have posted this story in time for New Year which is several months from now, but I know that I would be hunted if I made you wait that long hahaha so I did not make you wait anymore ;)

By the way, when I enrolled last week, I got the schedule I needed (I begged for the Saturday class), so I'm relieved. Though, I have a tiring schedule because I still need to travel twice a week for classes because my other class is at the middle of the week. Nevertheless, my current schedule is better compared to travelling back and forth for two consecutive nights. At least I'm not in a hurry every Saturday to travel to get to class and then back home. Sadly, since my classes have already started this morning, I'm back to my crazy schedule so I've stopped any writing that I've been doing before the month of June came. Still, I've got a few finished as I mentioned before. I just need to improve those.

So then, I'll post _Warmth_ once I've re-read it. And after _Warmth_, I hope to start posting the sequel to _Alphabet_ ;) _As One_ is written in the same way with _Giving In_. It won't be like one-shots anymore like what I've done here in _Alphabet_.

Yeah, before I forgot, **floydeur, **_krissy2lip,_**MaidSamaFanGirl**_**,**__MikaZuki Blood-AngelofDarkness,_**mizchelz**_, __sasusaku53__**,**_**Vividpixie, **if you're interested with the version 1 of Yeast, please tell me where I can send it. I promise to keep the contact information to myself and that I won't send chain messages or the like, just as I expect the same courtesy.

On my next update, I'll tell who are next who can have a copy. Just so you know, I've started giving the opportunity with readers who had been with me ever since I started posting KWMS stories in FFN, or since the beginning of _Alphabet _and continuously to do so. I'll have a longer list of folks who can have the copy if interested (maybe 10, 15, 20, or more, who knows) on my next update, **so please be patient. I will not forget**. Just as reviews are the rewards to an author's efforts here in FFN (because fanfiction writing **is not** an income generating activity, right?), I'm also giving reward (aside from continuously posting stories which I believe is a reward in itself). We give and take, don't we? ;)

So folks, bye for now! I had fun writing and posting _Alphabet_, and I also had fun reading your comments ;)

Thanks again!

_-Arvendell-_

_18 June 2011 _

_10:40 PM_


End file.
